Amor Por Internet
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Ella a través de una página de citas conoció a un misterioso y agradable muchacho… Él se detuvo en un semáforo topándose con los ojos más hermosos que había visto en su vida… un amor creciente, una caprichosa jugada de Cupido, marcado por el destino
1. En busca del hombre ideal

¿**Amor** **por** **Internet**?

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto y esta hermosa historia es de Agatha Miller quien asu ves le permitio la pre-adaptacion a kyuketsuki chan quien me permitio la pre-adaptacion jeje asi que este ficc a pasado por mucho neh bueno las dejo y disfruten la lectura .

Déjenme sus Reviews.

**1.- En Busca Del Hombre Ideal.**

SPOV

La tarde caía lentamente, eso era lo que creía ella, pues llevaba casi todo el día en la misma posición y por mas que su madre la trató de animar para que saliera a dar un paseo, ella simplemente la ignoro, no era por que desease estar sola, simplemente quería que la vida se detuviese por un instante y le diese un panorama mejor del que ya divisaba que sería su destino. Estar sola.

Pero porque Sola? Pues bien que pasaba con ella, siendo una joven de 20 años, que tenia una vida por delante y muchos sueños por cumplir, para que no consiguiese un novio "decente" para salir a divertirse los fines de semanas o simplemente tener a alguien con quien conversar, el cual no fuese una de sus amigas; pero no TODOS los hombres buscaban lo mismo, según ella, salían a bailar o a comer y en un santiamén se le insinuaban con un beso o con algo más. Pero que más pedía si las pocas citas que tenia en su haber eran arregladas por sus amigas Tenten, Temari y Hinata en las citas a ciega.

- como quisiera encontrar a mi príncipe azul... - susurro, aun con la suerte en contra, seguía pensando como una niña que sigue creyendo en los cuentos de hadas – sí tan solo...

-.-

SPOV

-Las mujeres solo buscan dinero, de todas las novias que he tenido, no aparece la adecuada para tener una relación seria – el joven de ojos azabaches miraba a su amigo el cual había dejado de prestarle atención y en cambio miraba hacia un rincón del restaurante – Itachi... Te estoy hablando, maldita sea! – observo hacia donde veía su amigo y se dio cuenta el por que no tenia la atención de este.

-¿Decías? – respondió el chico que seguía viendo a un grupo de muchachas – creo que deberías de estar feliz, podemos divertirnos y después preocuparnos de eso, además... - retomando su antigua postura y con una voz mas serena prosiguió -... hay demasiadas mujeres que aun no nos conocen y que me dices de la Señorita Karin? Por lo que tengo entendido, duraste con ella casi 1 año.

-Tu nunca cambias, además por ella es que estoy así; que manía de mujer, primero se hace la indiferente, luego la desinteresada cuando éramos novios y para terminar con broche de oro, me la encuentro en la cama con otro – recostándose en el asiento, observo su reloj, el cual les indicaba que ya deberían de regresar al trabajo – bueno, la hora del almuerzo termino, nos tenemos que ir y por recordarme a esa arpía, te tocara pagar a ti.-

-¿Yo?, ¿Pagar? Te aprovechas que soy una persona bondadosa, que se preocupa por el bienestar de sus amigos – momento en que sacaba dinero de su billetera y lo colocaba sobre la mesa – oye, espérame por lo menos – dándole alcance a la entrada del restaurante - porque no haces algo mejor que seguir decepcionándote de cada mujer que se te atraviesa.

-¿Cómo que?- volviendo a ver a su amigo, el cual siempre tenia ideas poco comunes – con tal que no sea una de tus tantas formas de hacer listas de teléfonos o algo peor... te escucho.

-Para nada amigo mío, es algo muchísimo mejor, por que no buscas una pareja por Internet, es la forma más sencilla de encontrar mujeres sin que te comprometas directamente, aunque para mí, es mejor tener a los bomboncitos de frente y... – poniendo su particular cara de libidinoso.

-... ya no sigas por favor – abrió la puerta del auto – pero lo de buscar citas por mails no se oye nada mal, lo intentare, al llegar a la oficina me ayudaras a ingresar a una de esas paginas

-Por mi encantado amigo – abrochándose el cinturón, si que le encantaba ayudar a los demás, especialmente a su mejor amigo en problemas de amor

-.-

SPOV

-QUEEEEEEE! Estas loca! – el salón se quedó en completo silencio al ver que Sakura se encontraba de pie, con los ojos desorbitados ante la idea de su amiga Hinata, la cual estaba sonrojada por la situación embarazosa y el profesor se encaminaba hacia el pupitre de esta.

-Señorita Haruno... quisiera hacerme el favor de abandonar este salón, prosigamos... –

-Tonta Sakura, tonta** - **dándose unos pequeños golpes en su cabeza se reclino en la baranda del edificio y todo por culpa de Hinata y sus ideas de buscarme novio, había aceptado la propuesta de ir a las citas a ciegas, con la esperanza que su amiga se cansase y la dejase en paz, pero ahora se le había metido la gran idea de buscar prospectos por Internet? Era una total locura! – aunque pensándolo bien, no estaré mirando con quien converso y mucho menos sabrán si estoy nerviosa, solo por esta ocasión, Hinata eres genial.

-Y hasta hoy te das cuenta Sakura ? – sacando de sus ideas a la chica, vio que su amiga estaba junto a ella con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-Estabas..? Desde cuando? – Sakura estaba sorprendida que al estar concentrada en algo, podía fácilmente pasar un tifón y ni cuenta se daría.

-Hace rato que termino la clase, te perdiste de la tarea que dejo el profesor, como si no tuviésemos mas cosas que hacer que un tonto trabajo de la Grecia Antigua – mirando la cara de desconcierto de Sakura, agrego – pero ahora vamos a aprovechar la hora del receso para ir a buscar a tu chico ideal.- Entraron a la biblioteca de la facultad Y colándose en una de las filas de computadoras, Hinata le ayudo a Sakura a ingresar a la pagina de citas, llenaron el formulario y al dar clic... la pagina tardo en cargar. La idea cada vez más le estaba gustando, si, tal vez esta vez tenía una remota esperanza de que ese príncipe tan ansiado apareciera. Los segundos pasaban y no aparecían los resultados, no... Debería de dejarse llevar por los sueños y ese príncipe para ella no existía y su destino era estar... sola.

-Ves? Hasta en esto tengo mala suerte, la pagina sé esta tardando al no encontrar a NADIE para... - gimoteando –... mi.- Momento en el que una lista de nombres apareció en la pantalla

-Sakura.. mira – indico Hinata y la chica de ojos color esmeralda observó que a pesar de creer que no era cierto lo que sus ojos veían, una sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro, iluminándolo. – entonces… Con quien comenzaras?

-Comenzar? – mirando con detenimiento los nombres de la lista – puede ser cualquiera, no?

-Por supuesto que no, mira, déjate llevar por el nombre más original o el que más te guste

-Pues, entonces – sus ojos se agrandaron al encontrar un nombre muy singular - será este – dio un clic y al instante un espacio de chateo le indicó que cierto susodicho estaba conectado en ese mismo momento - ¡POR DIOS! Esta en línea, ¿qué hago?¿Qué hago?

-Dile hola por lo menos, así sabrá que quieres conversar con él.- exhalando el aire suficiente para darse valor de iniciar la conversación

**Cerecito+** - Hola! - (Enviar) En esos momentos, en otra parte de Tokio, una pantallita color azul se apareció frente al documento que estaba leyendo el destinatario misterioso, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco al no comprender de que rayos se trataba y dio clic en "ver mensaje", otra ventana mas grande apareció, revelando un mensaje: "Datingmail le informa que ha recibido el siguiente mensaje de +Cerecito+ - Hola! - vaya esto si que es rápido fue lo único que cruzo por su mente.

**+Lion** - Hola! ¿Cómo estas?

¡Me contesto! Si, si, me contes... – momento en que busco a Hinata, la cual había desaparecido, dejándole una nota pegada en el bolso _"te dejare sola para que estés mas a gusto, pero eso no significa que no me contaras luego. Hinata PD el trabajo es en parejas..."_ – bueno... ummm... ya estoy dentro, debo seguir

**Cerecito+** - bien... en lo que cabe, de donde eres?

**+Lion+** - de tokio, Y tu? Si se puede saber - ¿si se puede saber? Pero que tontería había dicho, pidiendo consentimiento a alguien a quien jamás había visto... esto del chateo era un poco extraño

**Cerecito+** - tokio... no sé tú, pero me siento un poco extraña con esto de estar escribiéndome con alguien que no conozco; sin ofender, claro está

**+Lion+** - sabes, lo mismo pienso yo y eso es raro...

**cerecito+** - raro? Por que?

**+Lion+** - porque en la era tecnológica en que vivimos, todos se comunican de esta manera, no lo crees?

**Cerecito+** - jajaja es verdad, pero creo que yo aun sigo chapada a la antigua

**+Lion+** -chapada a la antigua?, Pero cuantos años tienes? o.O – esto le estaba asustando, era de saber común que muchas personas mentían sobre su edad y si estaba conversando con una anciana? Iba a cerrar la conversación cuando le llegó la contestación

**Cerecito+** - pero que rayos estas pensando... _puedo tratarte de tu, verdad?_ Apenas inicio mis estudios en la universidad... tengo 20 años ñ_ñ

**Cerecito+** - ahora te toca decir tu edad y que haces

**+Lion+** - pero que chica tan atrevida... esta bien, creo que hace 5 años pase por los 20 y ahora trabajo en una empresa

**Little Sheep+** - bien... acabo de ver mi reloj y pues… tengo que ir a clase, fue un gusto conocerte Lion, aunque luego tendrás que explicar él por que de ese nombre.

**+Lion+** - como quieras, y también fue un gusto conocer a alguien que le teme a esto del Internet - . Cerro definitivamente la conversación, después de todo no era el único en el planeta con las ideas tradicionalistas; sería muy interesante seguir las conversaciones con +Cerecito+.

-.-

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas podían dar, olvidaba que tenían clases en las aulas del 7to piso y ella se encontraba en el sótano del edificio; Llegando justo en el momento en que el profesor entraba, tomo asiento junto con Hinata. Casi no presto atención a la clase, pues por medio de papelitos le contó a su amiga la conversación con el extraño Lion.

-Eso de que le asustaba estar conversando con una desconocida, es un punto a su favor, no lo crees?

-lo único que me dice es que tal vez encuentre a un amigo en él

-Sakura, nos seas tan anticuada, amigo... se suponía que buscas P-A-R-E-J-A, no un amigo

-Pero por algo se inicia, no?

-Esa es la actitud saku! Tú siempre de romántica...

-Oye! Que tu seas mas liberal, no hace que todas lo seamos

-Calma, calma no te exaltes, solo bromeaba.

-Disculpa aceptada y por cierto... de que habla el profesor?

-Ni idea pero el trabajo de historia es para mañana...

-MAÑANA!

-Si! Vamos a mi casa para hacerlo y luego te puedo ir a dejar a la tuya.

-.-

Por mas que trataba de concentrarse, no podía dejar de pensar en la chica que acababa de conocer, bueno si a eso le llamamos conocer; la cosa era que a partir de la pagina 23 del documento que leía en su ordenador, no conseguía pasar del 2do párrafo y sin contar que lo tenia que terminar para esa misma noche si quería que la presentación del día siguiente saliese como todos querían.

-Sasuke, en que piensas tanto? – era su amigo Itachi el que lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento y que lo observaba algo preocupado – crees pasar de esa pagina por favor, creo que hasta ya me aprendí de memoria lo que dice.-

-Feh!, no es de tu incumbencia – volviendo a posar su mirada en el ordenador, dando por sentado a Itachi que no lo molestara mas

-Pero parte de la tarde te la pasaste escribiendo... y yo que sepa lo único que tendrías que estar haciendo es leer eso – señalando el monitor – o me equivoco.- Él sabia que Sasuke ocultaba algo y como su mejor amigo, no podía quedarse con la duda – incluyendo una musiquita que se me hizo particular, ¿ya iniciaste tu conversación por internet?. A ver, dímelo, mira que yo te di la idea

-Eres persistente, verdad? – movió su cabeza en sentido desaprobatorio – si, pero fue solo una pequeña conversación, nada más; aunque te diré que la chica que me contacto es bastante agradable.-

-Y es bonita? – el que su amigo se hubiese entusiasmado tan rápido con una de sus ideas era por que realmente le gustaba

-Pues... no lo sé y no es lo importante por ahora, dije lo de agradable por que tenemos ideas en común, sabes... – volviendo a ver a Itachi – tal vez encuentre a una buena amiga.

-¿Amiga?, Sasuke, te di la dirección y como ingresar tus datos, pero para que buscaras pareja no una amiga; hay cosas que no cambias, eh?

-El que tengas una lista sin fin de mujeres y que yo sea tu amigo, no me hace uno como tu; Ahora que ya despeje tus dudas... terminare de leer el documento para mañana.-

Para cuando termino de leer los estados de cuenta y los balances de la empresa ya la noche caía en la ciudad, así que no le quedo mas que ir al estacionamiento, tomar su auto y salir al ajetreado congestionamiento de Tokio, el cual le tomaría unos 45 minutos para que llegase a su departamento, pero cual iba a ser el colmo, que al cruzar la calle principal se topo con un choque en plena bocacalle y mientras no llegara una grúa o la policía; esperaría como los demás.

-.-

-listo! Terminamos – concluyo Hinata en un tono cansado y no era para mas, casi 4 horas sentada frente al ordenador era una tortura y más si este tiempo invertido era gastado en trabajos y no en las salas de conversación que tan adictivos eran para ella

-si! Ahora tengo que irme a casa – dijo Sakura – Tsunade estará esperándome para la cena y dada la hora... – mirando el reloj del cuarto de su amiga -... no la haré esperar más.

-Vamos Sakura! Solo aviso a mis padres y te voy a dejar.-

-Esta bien, ya quisiera yo un auto, por que eso de salir aprisa de casa cada mañana... me tiene agotada.

Dadas las circunstancias, ellas también se toparon con el congestionamiento en la calle, así que Hinata tomo una de esas que no son muy transitadas por ser las vías más largas para llegar al norte de la ciudad, pero por el momento eran los mejores escapes al bullicio que se formaba a cada momento.

-Hinata... soy yo o ese carro nos esta siguiendo – pregunto una temerosa Hinata, que desde hacia unos momentos veía de reojo por el retrovisor y se percato que un volvo color plateado iba muy de cerca.

-Además de romántica, eres paranoica, recuerda que la ciudad a esta hora es un completo caos y muchos conductores listos como yo, deciden usar estas calles para llegar a sus casas.- Con la respuesta dada, Sakura se recostó en su asiento, pero de vez en cuando veía hacia atrás. Pasadas unas calles, el carril único se ensanchaba en tres y fue en el momento en que llegaron a la esquina en espera del cambio del semáforo cuando sintió una mirada puesta en ella; así que miro hacia la ventana de su lado y sus ojos color esmeralda se toparon con una cálida mirada azabache, la cual pertenecía a un hombre muy apuesto que llevaba una camisa color blanca y corbata azul marino, el cabello despeinado de color negro; sin percatarse que se había quedado viéndolo como una tonta, el chico la saludo y arrancando su auto se alejo de ahí. Entonces se fijo en un detalle muy significativo: _la calle estaba completamente sola, y ese conductor iba en el auto plateado que antes las seguía._ – Muy guapo ese conductor, no lo crees?

-Aaah, si – saliendo de su mutismo – especialmente sus ojos, no los viste?

-Pero miren nada mas... la que se dice inexperta en hombres y no, no vi sus ojos, de que color eran?

-negros pero un negro muy profundo como si tragasen lo que ven ...

**Continuará...**

Hola!

Amor por Internet es una de mis favoritas sabes ami me ha pasado me he enamorado por Internet y pues suele ser una relacion onita mientras dura pero cuando termina duele como si la hubieras tenido en la vida real hmp jeje ya me puse romantica jeje bueno les traigo esta linda historia para que se diviertan y se la pasen bien bueno las dejo por que me estoy poniendo al corriente con los demas fics que tengo .

byebye


	2. No puedo sacarte de mi mente

¿**Amor** **por** **Internet**?

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto y esta hermosa historia es de Agatha Miller quien asu ves le permitio la pre-adaptacion a **Sweet soul black** quien me permitio la pre-adaptacion jeje asi que este ficc a pasado por mucho neh bueno las dejo y disfruten la lectura .

Déjenme sus Reviews.

Primero aclarar algunas cosas: la letra cursiva son los pensamientos. Naruto que es el hermano de Sakura es mayor que ella mm digamos que dos años mayor.

_**Si tan solo supieses que el amor no solo puede ser a primera vista o de la infancia, sino que también aparece sin un rostro aparente... ¿te dejarías llevar por sus corrientes?**_

**2.- No Puedo Sacarte De Mi Mente.**

"Ojos... azabaches" pero en que diantres estoy pensando, se reprochaba una Sakura que no terminaba sus tareas por culpa de esa mirada tan hermosa. Había pasado una semana de ese encuentro fugaz en la parada del semáforo y por extraño que fuese, esos ojos no la habían dejado dormir, cada vez que los recordaba, una sensación extraña se apoderaba de ella hasta el punto de perder el aliento por segundos.

- ¿hermana? – era Naruto, el cual la observaba desde el umbral de la habitación – mama ya preparo la cena, ¿vas a bajar? -

- ¿Naruto? Tan tarde es... – dejo los libros que vanamente ocupaban toda la extensión de su escritorio, luego de la cena se ocuparía del trabajo que apenas había iniciado horas mas antes. Su madre se percato desde el primer día del mutismo de su hija y pensando que era por tanto estudio, se dedico a prepararle su comida favorita y aun así ella ni por aludida se daba – eran como las profundidades del mar... esa mirada estaba llena de intensidad -

- ¿Pasa algo hija? Desde días estas como ida, ¿te preocupa algo? -

- Si Sakura, desde que saliste de la escuela, no te había visto así -

- Será que mi hermanita esta enamorada? – ahí estaba, Naruto y sus preguntas disfrazadas como inocentes, eran dardos certeros para la menor de los hermanos Haruno

- NOOOOOOOO! Como se te ocurren esas cosas, simplemente tengo muchos trabajos por entregar y la próxima semana tengo exámenes -

- Entonces vete a estudiar y yo me encargare de lavar los platos - A veces su madre la sacaba de los apuros, subió rápidamente las escaleras y no paro hasta que se sentó en su silla y en el momento en que iba a escribir el ensayo de: **"la cultura greco-romana y su influencia en el mundo occidental**" su celular sonó;

Era un mensaje de Hinata solo para p_reguntarte, ¿ya te conectaste a Datingmail? Recuerda que si no sigues en contacto, otra te puede quitar a tu "amigo" llega mañana temprano y te ayudare con el ensayo"_

- A veces creo que tengo una amiga que no merezco – Sakura sacudió su cabeza y encendió el ordenador y espero a que cargara todos los programas – veamos, donde deje la dirección de la pagina... aah, aquí esta – la digito, espero e introdujo tanto su correo como contraseña y cual sería su sorpresa que en su bandeja de entrada se veían 3 mensajes de Lion – pero miren nada mas, y yo que creía que esto no funcionaría – situando el puntero del mouse sobre el primer mensaje, cuando un mensaje instantáneo se interpuso

+**Lion**+ - apareciste! Creí que te había asustado -

+**Cerezito**+ - no, no me asustaste, simplemente no he tenido tiempo para conectarme -

+** Lion** + - la universidad te es pesada? Y por cierto, aun no se que es lo que estudias -

+**Cerezito**+ - estudio Antropología y el problema es que con tanto ensayo e investigaciones me tienen… -

+** Lion** + - jajaja, y porque escogiste esa carrera? -

+**cerezito**+ - mi abuelo me contaba historias de toda clase, incluyendo las que su mente creaba, así nació mi deseo por la carrera -

+ **Lion** + - por lo menos tu estas estudiando algo que te gusta, por mi lado, fui obligado por mi padre a la carrera de Finanzas

**cerezito** + - es decir que comes, duermes y sueñas con números? -

+** Lion** + - tendría que, pero no lo hago – _cada vez mis ganas por conocerte aumentan, al igual que a la chica de ojos esmeralda que vi el otro día. Por gracioso que sea la situación, sasuke pensaba por ratos en la mirada risueña que capto en uno de esos días en que el tedio y la rutina eran dueños de la vida; sin olvidar que ese mismo día había iniciado esa extraña amistad con Cerezito. Por un momento pensó que la chica del auto era Karin, pero al verla a los ojos, noto lo que las diferenciaba: por un lado, su ex tenia una cara angelical, sí, pero la mirada fría e inexpresiva y en cambio "la chica del semáforo" irradiaba serenidad y una alegría inmensa además no muchas mujeres en Tokio tiene ese hermoso color rosa claro no es normal . No, no había motivos para pensar en esa traicionera y muchos menos al invocar esos ojos esmeraldas cada vez que pensaba en su "amiga" del Internet._

_Reconocí tu mirada_

_En otra semejante_

_Aun si estuvieras aquí_

_Te sentiría distante..._

**Cerezito+** - te puedo hacer una pregunta? -

+** Lion** + - hazla, con confianza, somos amigos, no?; así que pregunta lo que quieras -

"_Confianza" "amistad" "amor?" , en que piensas tanto _Sakura_, no te puedes enamorar así por así y más si no lo conoces +Cerezito + - por que iniciaste esto de las citas, se que es mas que obvio; pero..._

+** Cerezito** + -... quisiera saber que es esto para ti -

+** Lion** + - te sientes raro, al hacerlo y a la vez intrigado de lo que pasara; básicamente esta idea fue de un amigo mío, al verme que no conseguía una novia estable -

+**Cerezito**+ - eso mismo pasa conmigo, tenia miedo a que después de la primera vez, ya no quisiese continuar con esto; y lo de la idea fue de mi mejor amiga, la cual hasta citas a ciegas me preparaba -

**Lion**- ¿citas a ciegas?, Eso nunca se le ocurrió a mi amigo y eso que es un típico casanova del mundo moderno, ahora dime, como son esas citas?

**cerezito**- Frustrantes, todos con los que citaban, querían lo mismo, un beso, la cena y una cama; como si los sentimientos no valieran…

**Lion**- ya veo, el mundo cada vez esta mas de cabeza, que opinas? A mí me ocurrió algo similar; solo que ellas buscaban mi… - _nooo, espera Sasuke, no puedes comentar ese detallito, mejor invento algo _- dinero, el que no tenía - _se ve mejor así_ - se iban; Deberíamos crear un mundo para los interesados, que te parece?_ -_

**Cerezito**- jajaja, me parece bien, pero tanto tu amigo como la mía estarían encabezando la lista ^_^ no lo crees? -

**Lion**- definitivamente si, lo malo sería que tendríamos que buscar a unos nuevos para reemplazarlos y para encontrar otro como el mío... estaría difícil -

+ **Cerezito**+ - creo que en lugar de que estuviéramos coqueteándonos mutuamente como lo creerían los otros, parecemos dos simples amigos. - _Ahí estaba, le dejaría claro que no quería más que una amistad; su príncipe sería de carne y hueso y no un desconocido que apenas entraba a su vida. _

**Lion**- muy cierto, al principio pensé que esto sería diferente, pero estoy más tranquilo al saber que pensamos en lo mismo de ser solo amigos. - _Era nuevo en esto, pero no tonto y rápidamente vio el doble sentido de la frase "dos simples amigos", sin embargo esa chica tenía algo que no lo dejaba tranquilo y el ser su amigo no le bastaba, ¿por qué? Aun no lo sabia o su mente no quería reconocer lo que el corazón le decía a gritos._

**Cerezito**- es gracioso que para mis tareas no me dan ánimos de nada, pero el estar escribiéndote me gusta. Antes de iniciar esta conversación, el ensayo se quedo a medio hacer -

**Lion**- es decir que me estas usando para no hacer tus obligaciones... eso esta mal, de que es tu ensayo? -

**Cerezito**- de la influencia de la cultura Greco-romana en la cultura occidental -

**Lion**- te puedo ayudar, viaje a Grecia el verano pasado y eso incluía unas visitas forzosas a los lugares y museos más importantes -

**Cerezito**- Wow! En serio? Como es? -

**Lion**- primero terminas el ensayo y luego te cuento. - _Así que parte de la noche se la llevo Sasuke en explicarle como esas culturas sin partir de una civilización previa, fueron capaces de hacer tanto y que por mas paradójico que fuese, todos esos conocimientos aun eran muy usados en la actualidad, Sakura estaba asombrada de las explicaciones de +Lion+ y cuando menos lo esperaba..._

**Cerezito**- creo que hasta me pase de las paginas que me dejaron... eres de gran ayuda, eh? -

**Lion**- eso te hará ver que si te importa el trabajo, pero ahora dime: ¿Cómo es que te cuesta eso?

**Cerezito**- veras, me enferme y falte la semana entera, mi amiga me ha traído los apuntes y las tareas, pero como sabrás, no es lo mismo. - _No le diré que he estado pensando en él y el de los ojos azabaches de la otra noche y que por eso no presto atención en clases._

**Lion**- pero por lo visto, no ha sido tan grave. Ahora te dejo descansar, y espero que la próxima vez que nos contactemos, no sea hasta la otra semana -

**Cerezito**- despreocúpate, el martes estaré de vuelta. A la misma hora ¿esta bien? -

**Lion**- claro, estaré esperándote -

(Fin de la conversación)

- ¿Estará esperándome? – un leve sonrojo subió a sus mejillas al leer el ultimo mensaje, llevo sus manos a su pecho para percatarse que su corazón latía a mil por hora - ¿qué me esta pasando? -

Desde esa segunda platica, su mente se quedo más intranquila, por un lado su amigo cibernético y por el otro el chico que las seguía y el poseedor de esa mirada tan hermosa, ¿hermosa?, tonta, Sakura, tonta y la espera del martes sé volvía más tortuosa a cada instante. Por que rayos se despidió con un "_estaré esperándote"_ si lo que quería era que no lo olvidase, ya lo había logrado.

-.-

- Señor Uchiha? – la joven secretaria movía su mano frente a la mirada perdida de su jefe, el cual por una extraña razón, no se había movido del mismo lugar desde que llego – ya es la hora del almuerzo, quiere que le pida algo Señor? -

- Disculpa, ¿decías? -

- Le estaba diciendo que ya es la hora del almuerzo y si quería que le pidiera algo para comer aquí -

- ¿Ha vuelto Itachi?

- No señor, creo que esta en el cuarto de revelado, ¿quiere que le llame? -

- No, así esta bien, no pidas nada y cancela mis citas para hoy -

- Como diga señor, pero no olvide la junta de comité de mañana – su jefe se estaba comportando muy extraño, ya casi no le gritaba como antes y eso era un alivio para su alma.

- Como olvidarlo, vendrá Neji y estaría contento si llego tarde o las cosas salen mal, así que quiero las carpetas mas que excelentes, ¿entiendes? -

- Claro señor, hasta mañana -

Por que le había dicho "_estaré esperándote" _sonaba todo lo contrario a lo que habían pactado: ser solo y únicamente amigos, ahora no lo iba a negar, esperaba con ansias que fuera mañana y volver a ver "las palabras" de Cerezito... ¿Por qué se colocaría cerezito? Sería la primer pregunta que le formularía y luego como le fue con su ensayo y con sus clases, pero sería mejor hacer una lista para no olvidar las preguntas. MOMENTO. Desde cuando tenia que elaborar una lista y que demonios le pasaba con esa chica que no la podía sacar de la cabeza.

Todo esto era por culpa de Itachii y sus fabulosas ideas de conocer mujeres por internet, pero tomando en cuenta que a pesar de temer lo peor, su nueva amiga pasaba por las mimas circunstancias que él…

Llego a su destino, parqueo su auto en el estacionamiento y salió a dar un paseo, tal vez así despejaria su mente para tenerla lo más fría posible y poder aguantar las tempestades que creaba su hermano mayor cada vez que llegaba un cierre de temporada y los balances tendrían que ser evaluados por Neji, _suspiro_, Como desearía que su padre tomase de nuevo la presidencia de la editorial y lo dejase en paz de una vez por todas y así hacer lo que él consideraba que era su destino y por lo que envidiaba a su amigo...

_Dicen sea estúpido_

_Regalarse a otro árbol y_

_Entre cien hojas acostarse_

_Ya no sabes si seguir_

_O contentarte..._

-.-

- Veamos, la próxima estación para llegar a la biblioteca del centro esta en... – mirando un mapa del metro, Sakura y Hinata tenían que investigar sobre las excavaciones llevadas a cabo en el valle de los muertos (Cultura egipcia) y los susodichos libros, solo estaban en esa biblioteca.

- ¿Por qué no quisiste que trajera el auto? – protesto Hinata, desde que se habían graduado, sus padres le dieron un porsche amarillo para que ya no anduviera a pie o en el metro

- Porque quería recordar viejos tiempos, ya casi no viajo en metro y se me antojo, mira - señalando un punto azul en el mapa - el tren que parte a las 3 en el anden 432 nos deja a dos calles de la biblioteca y si no nos apresuramos, lo perderemos. - Así que fueron a comprar los boletos y mientras esperaban que el tren llegase, Hinata reparo en el escaparate de una dulcería que estaba cerca.

- ¡Mira! Espérame, solo compro unos dulces y vuelvo, ¿si? -

- Como quieras, pero apresúrate, faltan 10 minutos para las tres. -

- ¡OK! – a pesar de que Hinata se proclamaba como una chica del mundo tecnológico, su mayor debilidad eran los dulces, simplemente no escapaban las oportunidades para tener siempre buenas reservas de estos en su alcoba o en su mochila; esto lo sabia perfectamente Sakura, así que solo meneo su cabeza al saber que todos tenemos a nuestro niño interno, por mas que creamos que somos mayores y maduros.

- A veces creo que... – simplemente no pudo terminar la frase al percatarse que un sujeto la observaba de lo mas contento al otro lado del anden, impactándola en el momento en que vio sus ojos: azabaches - ... pero, si es él, ¿por qué me mirara así? – no comprendía como un extraño estuviese tan feliz solo por verla, aunque trataba de disimular un poco de calma, su respiración le decía todo lo contrario, al igual que el ritmo anormal de su corazón – Hinata, sal ya - buscó con la mirada a su amiga, la cual estaba pagando los dulces – por que te tardaste tanto -

- Discúlpame, pero no me decidía por cuales comprar, así que compre un poco de todo.-

- Creo que exageraste un poco – el altavoz indico que en pocos segundo su tren llegaría – vamos, seamos de las primeras o nos tocara ir paradas. - Así lo hicieron y en el instante en que se sentaban, Hinata señaló un punto en el que Sakura se sobresalto: era su chico de ojos azabaches, el cual la saludaba a ella como un niño chiquito; ante esto, Sakura sonrió por el rato alegre que el desconocido le había dado.

_Eres mariposa hermosísima_

_Sonríes mirando todo_

_Quizás nunca nadie te observara_

_Pero hasta ahora cuenta menos_

_Mucho menos..._

- ¿Quién era? – Pregunto una Hinata que no salía del asombro de que su amiga conociese a alguien tan apuesto – no vayas a mentir -

- Era el chico de la noche anterior, cuando me fuiste a dejar a casa por el atajo -

- Pero si era de noche, ¿cómo lo reconociste? -

- Por sus ojos, son... – buscaba la palabra más certera para que su amiga no lo malinterpretase - ...únicos -

- A mi se me hace que te gusto desde la primera vez, solo si te llama la atención alguien, le miras mas que la ropa o en que anda, a ver, dime: ¿se te hace guapo? -

- Para ser sincera, pues sí; aunque ni sepa quien es. -

-.-

_(Mientras que al otro lado de la hoja, digo, con nuestro adorado y guapo sasuke...)_

Wow! Cuando necesitaba animarme un poco, aparece de nuevo mi chica del semáforo, esto es tremendamente extraño; aunque no esperaba que me saludase y mucho menos que me sonriera, _vamos Sasuke, que te pasa, te alegras como que si nunca alguien te hubiese sonreído antes y menos si fue una chica, solo que... nunca una sonrisa estaba tan llena de felicidad, es como si una luz saliese de ella y opacara a todo lo demás._ Pero que cosas digo, primero pienso en alguien a quien no le he visto el rostro y la cual no me deja ni trabajar y ahora soy cursi ante una chica que al parecer no le soy indiferente, pero que no conozco...

- Aunque esto si lo puedo cambiar; que habría de malo con conocer a tan linda Muchacha, veamos si su tren es el que acaba de partir y si se dirige al centro... las puedo alcanzar si pido un taxi -

**Continuará...**


	3. Encuentros Situaciones Dolorosas

¿**Amor** **por** **Internet**?

**Dsiclamer: Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso si n fines de lucro y solo pra que pasen una agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas. el ficc no me pertenece le pertenece ha Rose De cullen quien asu ves hiso la adaptacion de Aghata Miller quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de este maravilloso ficc.**

**N/A: Hola chicas y chicos que me siguen en fanficction bueno pues aqui estoy ya no me disculpare por mi trasadera de fic´s por que ya es normal bueno en si no lo es esque tengo problemas y me siento fatal pero tampoc es bueno dejarlas picadas como dicen varias jeje que eso es lo que les provoca cuando estan leyendo y dicen wuaa qee bien y cuando llega el mero climax ven que esta parada la historia jeje gomen peor tratare de actualizar mas amenudo ademas mi mayor placer es que ustedes me lean y me dejen su opinion que es lo que mas me llena aun que tenga problemas ustedes hasen que pues se me olvide un poco y les agradesco todo bueno las dejo para que lean ok cuidense las quiero **

**3.- Encuentros Y Situaciones Dolorosas.**

- Sakura... ¿soy yo o ya nos pasamos la parada del tren? -

- Ah? – con lo lindo que estaba soñando y Hinata la sacaba de sus sueños – déjame ver... – miro los letreros de la estación en que estaban – QUEEEE! – era mas que obvio que por pensar en el chico de la mirada azabache, se habían pasado dos estaciones – Hinata, bajemos aquí ya veré como regresamos al centro. -

- ¿Ahora, en que estabas pensado que ni cuenta te diste que nos pasamos la parada? – ya en ese momento se encaminaban al mapa de la estación en busca de una ruta para regresar.

- En el chico que nos encontramos antes, hoy que lo vi de día, se me hizo como si ya lo conociera, jajaja, no me hagas caso, creo que últimamente ando en las nubes más de lo debido. - Que tan cerca estaban sus palabras de la realidad, su corazón ya lo decía y la mente trataba de bloquear dicha información, por encontrarla muy improbable. Se esperaron casi 15 minutos más para abordar el tren que por fin las llevase al centro. Al llegar, se dirigieron directamente a la biblioteca.

- Un día de estos retirare materias, cada vez los libros van aumentando en sus hojas y los profesores piden mas y más trabajos, tu que opinas – hojeaba el libro y miraba atentamente a su amiga Sakura.

- No digas esas cosas, es la cuarta vez que dices eso y nunca lo has hecho; además la historia de los egipcios es realmente fascinante, al igual que toda la historia universal; eso lo debiste pensar antes de entrar a la universidad – esto si valía la pena desvelarse, el conocer mas a fondo de los egipcios y su cultura, la cual estaba llena de magia, idolatrías y datos matemáticos como científicos; era algo que debía tomarse muy en serio.

- Eso lo dices por la A que obtuviste en el ensayo y de la cual aun no me dices de donde te salió tanta inspiración para que el profesor Hatake te diese esa nota. - Hasta ese momento recordó que al día siguiente era su otra "cita" con +Lion+, vaya que ayuda más oportuna le ofreció su amigo para terminar el ensayo, tendría que agradecerle y mucho ya que prácticamente le había salvado de dejar la materia, por que una cosa era hacer los trabajos y otra muy diferente las calificaciones rigorista que siempre su profesor les daba.

- Creo que fue suerte la nota, no le tomes tanta importancia. - De esa manera la conversación fue sustituida por los apuntes que cada una tomaba de la bibliografía y de los datos importantes – se te antoja ser enterrada con todas tus pertenencias y tus sirvientes? -

- Si hubiese vivido en ese tiempo... tal vez si y más con la esperanza de volver a vivir en el otro mundo. -

- Aquí dice que la mayoría de las tumbas ya habían sido saqueadas antes de que los exploradores y arqueólogos llegaran ahí. -

- Si, pero escucha esto: "La última tumba descubierta, aparecida en 1922, fue la del faraón Tut Anj Amón (c. 1334-1325 a.C.), que se había salvado del saqueo completo. Aunque fue robada dos veces, la tumba todavía contenía más de 5.000 artículos enterrados con el joven rey", demasiado oro para mi gusto. -

- Entonces esta es la respuesta a la pregunta 21, ¿verdad?, Ahora nos faltan 9 para terminar, así que sigamos - Terminaron su trabajo casi a las 6, Hinata le entrego los apuntes completos a Sakura y ella esa noche digitaría el informe con las preguntas y las respectivas conclusiones.

-.-

- Ya tendrían que haber bajado, pero no las veo en ningún lugar, ¿me habré equivocado de tren? - Casi 20 minutos parado en la misma posición en espera de su chica misteriosa y ni rastro de ella, si a eso se le llamaba "despejar la mente", no había funcionado y todo por ir en busca de la cafetería que se encontraba en el subterráneo para disfrutar de un rato bohemio y un buen café; pero no, tenia que aparecer esa vieja costumbre de ver a su alrededor para venir a toparse con la mirada asustada en un primer momento de ella para luego recibir la mejor sonrisa que había visto en su vida, después de la de su madre.

– bueno, vamos a buscar ese café que tanto me hace falta. - Entro a una de las cafeterías y mientras le tomaban su orden, una mano se poso sobre su hombro.

- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí - un escalofrió corrió por su espalda, conocía perfectamente a la dueña de esa voz - si es mi Sasuke, ¿como has estado cariño?

- ¿Y tu que quieres ahora? - su tarde se había arruinado por completo, frente a él se encontraba la última persona que quería ver: Karin, la cual vestía una falda y chaqueta color rojo y una blusa blanca con un escote muy pronunciado que dejaba ver mas de lo debido…

- Solo quería saludar a un viejo amigo, ¿no me digas que aun sigues enojado conmigo por como termínanos? ; Por que si es así – tomo una de las sillas, la coloco muy cerca y posando sus manos sobre el pecho de él prosiguió – lo podemos remediar.-

- Y tu dijiste, este tonto ya cayo; me vasto con una vez para saber el tipo de alimaña que eres – apartándose de ella se levanto y cancelo el frapuchino ante la mirada embobada de la cajera que creía estar en el cielo mirando a un ángel – nunca te me vuelvas a acercar, ¿entendido? – la campanilla sonó mas de la cuenta por el portazo que Sasuke propino a la puerta. Que razón tenían en decir que nada es perfecto en esta vida, después de ver a su desconocida y que ella le alegrara la vida con una sola y única sonrisa; era pagado con la mirada fría y calculadora de Karin.

-.-

- Esta me la pagaras, luego no te quejes de las consecuencias de tus actos, querido mío – tomo un sorbo de su expresso, con las ganas que tenia de pasar un rato ameno y él técnicamente la rechazó –-.-

- Sasuke, amigo, ¿donde estas? – Era Itachi, el cual después de trabajar casi todo el día en el cuarto de revelados se dignaba en reparar que el de mirada azabache huyó en la tarde de la editorial - tu padre esta buscándote como loco -

- ¿Y ahora que paso? La junta es para mañana, se suponía que aun no llegaba. -

- Creo que será mejor que regreses, él te explicara mejor. - La comunicación se corto y al instante sintió una punzada en el pecho, como si le faltase el aire. Tomo de nuevo su auto y a toda velocidad regreso a la editorial en donde una fatídica noticia le esperaba.

- Que es lo que pasa... – su voz se corto al ver la angustia en el rostro de su padre – dímelo de una vez, ¡maldita sea! – en que momento lo tomo del cuello, no lo sabia, pero la voz fría de su hermano lo hizo soltarlo

- Sé lo dirás tu o yo?

- Hijo... tu madre murió en un accidente por la mañana – su mente no procesaba bien la información, solo las imágenes de los momentos compartidos con ella ocupaban la mente de él.

- Es una broma, ¿verdad? – Zarandeando a su padre – dime que no es verdad... – unas gruesas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y unas manos se posaron en sus hombros, era Itachi el cual trataba de darle todo el apoyo que su amigo necesitaba. –

Mikoto tomo la decisión de regresar un día antes a Tokio para ver a su hijo Sasuke y pasar tiempo con él, pero un accidente entre el aeropuerto y la editorial acortó ese encuentro; muriendo casi al instante. Esa era la noticia que cubriría Itachi por la mañana y sin percatarse de quien se trataba, tomo las fotografías y fue hasta que llego al cuarto de revelado que se fijo mas en la persona que pereció, busco a Sasuke y al no encontrarlo localizo al dueño del plantel.

- No sabes cuanto lo lamento Sasuke, no lo creí cuando el forense dio el veredicto -

- ¿Dónde la tienen? – después de un largo silencio logro formular esa pregunta, sin antes ver los rostros de quienes lo rodeaban; su padre e Itachi denotaban la tristeza de la noticia, pero Shisui se veía como si nada pasara, claro estaba que ella no era su madre y que su hermano jamás había exteriorizado emociones era otro punto que tomar para la tranquilidad que demostraba.

- La están preparando para el funeral – respondió su padre y mirando a Itachi – quiero que se haga todo lo posible para que la noticia solo corra por nuestros periódicos, ¿entendido? -

- Si señor, me queda muy claro; si me disculpan me retiro. - El servicio estuvo lleno de personas de todo nivel, ya que Mikoto siempre se había llevado bien con todas las personas que conocía. Sasuke se mantenía al pie del ataúd, no comprendía como las personas bondadosas morían así y mientras... sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al notar que en la entrada se encontraba Karin, quitándose las gafas oscuras salió a grandes zancadas y al tenerla enfrente la agarro del brazo para sacarla de ahí.

- ¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ! - estaba mas que furioso, esa mujer lo exasperaba y aun se dignaba a aparecer en ese momento para amargarle mas la vida.

- Estas muy tenso querido – se coloco frente a él, le masajeo los hombros, ante esto, Sasuke se aparto rápidamente – yo solo vine a darte el pésame y a decirte que si necesitas que te consuelen – acercándose a su oído – ya sabes donde encontrarme – un beso frío y corto fue el que deposito sobre los labios de él – no sabes cuanto te he extrañado… ¡Adiós!.-

Las cosas no caminaban como él quería, mañana se iba a efectuar la junta y era el momento en que tomaría el valor para decirle a su padre que iba a ceder el cargo de director ejecutivo de la editorial y estudiar lo que tanto soñaba: Medicina; pero que tontería estaba pensando, mañana no habría junta ni nada de pleitos entre él y su hermano, porque serían sustituidos por el sepelio de su madre. Se retiro del servicio, sin antes avisar a su padre, el cual le recordó el lugar y hora del último adiós y se dirigió a su auto, conduciendo lo más rápido que su volvo plateado le permitió, tal vez así se fuese con su madre en ese momento.

Llegó a su departamento sin lograr su cometido, abrió la puerta y se condujo al mini bar; ya tenia tiempo de que no tomaba, así que tal vez con unas copas lograse embriagarse, pues la perdida de su madre lo ameritaba como un principio fundamental para olvidar por una noche el giro drástico que su vida había dado.

Amaneció y él aun se encontraba sin conciliar el sueño. Aun no cuajaba la idea que su madre hubiese muerto y las copas no hicieron efecto en él (y eso que prácticamente se tomo las botellas completas de ron y vodka), su dolor era mayor a cualquier otra cosa.

Vio el reloj y se levanto, no quería llegar tarde al cementerio para darle el ultimo adiós a su madre; Cambiándose el traje desaliñado del día anterior por uno totalmente negro y para ocultar las ojeras y la resaca, uso unas gafas oscuras. Muchos ya se congregaban alrededor del ataúd de la Señora Uchiha, al verlo su padre lo saludo y lo condujo al centro donde el sacerdote daba inicio al rito de despedida. Se había prometido no llorar por ella y menos frente a toda esa gente, así que se aguanto todo lo que pudo y la rosa blanca que llevaba en sus manos se lleno de unas gotas de sangre en el momento en que la apretó y se llevo un dedo a la boca para subsanar un poco el ardor. Su amigo Itachi llego a su lado y le dio un fuerte abrazo

– No sé que decirte en estos momentos que no hayas escuchado antes – fue el saludo que le dirigió

– Con que estés conmigo vale más que cualquier cosa que hagas o digas Itachi, gracias por estar aquí.-

El ataúd fue colocado dentro de la cripta familiar, sin antes que tanto padre como hijo la vieran por ultima vez y Sasuke depositado su rosa, al salir vio con rencor a una Karin que por mas que la rechazase, estaba ahí y sin guardar ningún respeto por el mal momento, Pues llego con un vestido color crema de lo mas ajustado, el cual no le llegaba ni a media pierna con un gran escote y el cabello suelto; mas parecía que iba a una fiesta y no a un entierro. Mientras recibía los últimos pésames se fue alejando poco a poco del lugar y se dirigió de nuevo a su departamento.

Solo tiro su saco en un rincón de su habitación y se tiro en su cama, durmiéndose al instante, consiguiendo únicamente tener repetidas pesadillas en donde su madre moría ante sus ojos. Se levanto de súbito y dirigiéndose al baño, se lavo la cara y se volvió a acostar pero esta vez se juro no volver a dormirse, por que solo la idea de que cada vez que se durmiera iba a soñar cosas feas de su madre... no era la mejor solución para recuperarse.

Ya llevaba dos o tres días en la misma condición _me pasaría toda una vida así, quizás me muera poco a poco_, levantándose solo para tomar agua o comer algo.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, no se iba a levantar a contestarlo, quería alejarse del mundo por unos días y dejo que la máquina contestadora tomara los mensajes.

Mensaje 1: "_Sasuke, contesta por favor, sé que estas ahí, la perdida de tu madre ha sido terrible, pero debes seguir viviendo; Hazlo por ella. Te iré a buscar por la tarde y tu padre llegara en cualquier momento, esta preocupado por que dejaste el sepelio sin avisar a nadie y pensó lo peor. Cuídate amigo_" era su fiel amigo Itachi, el cual siempre lo había apoyado en todos los momentos importantes de su vida y esta no era la excepción. Ahora recordaba que después de ver a Karin en el sepelio no tuvo ganas de quedarse más.

Tal y como lo dijo en el mensaje; a las 9 de la mañana el timbre del departamento lo saco de su ensimismamiento

- Sasuke, abre la puerta – la voz potente de su padre resonó en el pasillo y en sus oídos – tenemos que hablar, ábrela... por favor - ahora la voz sonó más tranquila, casi como una suplica. Busco la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba y se encamino para abrir la puerta.

Ahí estaba, su hijo menor con unas grandes ojeras que acentuaban el color de sus ojos, el cabello azabache; del cual su hijo se enorgullecía, se encontraba alborotado, la camisa desabotonada y el pantalón arrugado - ¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien! – lo abrazo efusivamente y Sasuke no comprendía tanto cariño del padre; No era que nunca lo hubiese abrazado, pero esta vez lo hacia como sí de eso dependía su vida.

- ¿Papá? – aun estando en los brazos protectores, sintió como su camisa se mojaba, era como si estuviese llorando ¿llorando?, Pero si nunca lo había visto así; jamás expresaba lo que sentía y eso lo había heredado su hermano – claro que estoy bien – mentira, sentía como si a cada minuto se le desgarraba una parte de su alma.

- Eres lo único de ella que me queda... y no te quiero perder - Ahora comprendía él por que de esa actitud. Fugaku Uchiha amaba a Mikoto más que a otra cosa y más cuando nació Sasuke; no era que su antigua esposa no le importase, pero el hecho de que fueron literalmente forzados a casarse por intereses familiares y no por amor, cambiaba mucho las cosas. Esa era la poderosa razón del por que su padre había llegado: quería desahogar todo lo que en esos momentos sentía y quien mejor que el hijo que ambos procrearon.

- Lo sé... – extendiéndole una taza de café - ... además, ella querría que siguiéramos con nuestras vidas – _ja!, Que ironía, eso lo había dicho Itachi en el mensaje que escucho y no tenía ni ganas de aplicarlo a su vida y ahora se lo decía a su padre, talvez él lo necesitaba mas en esos momentos_ – ella era tan vivaz y llena de vida, no le gustaría vernos así – esas ultimas palabras les cayeron como balde de agua fría a ambos, tendrían que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para reponerse del todo.

- Tienes razón, pero... ¿y la editorial? Tendremos que hacer algo con respecto a ella, no la podemos dejar botada así por así.-

- Con respecto a eso... – ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta para decirle a su padre, pero la imagen de el llorando por la perdida de su madre le vino a la mente y no se vio capaz de abandonar el sueño que tantos años les costo a sus padres – yo puedo seguir al cargo de ella – ya estaba dicho, no sabia por cuanto tiempo tendría que cargar con la pesadilla de la dirección, pero lo haría por la memoria de su madre.-

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Sasuke? – su voz aun sonaba débil pero la pregunta era de lo más directa – pues según tenía entendido, tu querías estudiar medicina después de tu primer año al frente de la editorial, ¿no es así? – una noche escucho la conversación que Mikoto y Sasuke tuvieron en su estudio, dándose cuenta de los verdaderos gustos de su hijo y del consejo de su madre: complacer al padre por lo menos un año y luego irse a estudiar

- Eso era antes, además sin gustarme lo administrativo, lo hecho lo mejor que he podido y no me glorío de ser el mejor, pero no te podrás quejar de mi desempeño, aunque ahora si no te importa... quiero unas vacaciones para despejar mi mente…-

- Claro, te entiendo, dejare a Shisui a cargo mientras pasamos de esta…-

- Gracias padre...

**Continuara…**


	4. Una Foto Con Sabor a ¿Chocolate?

**Amor** **por** **Internet**?

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y esta hermosa historia es de Agatha Miller,quien asu ves le adapto **Rose de Cullen** yo solo la he adaptado a Naruto.

**DÉJENME SUS REVIEWS ONEGAII.**

**4.- Una foto con sabor a ¿chocolate?**

La tarde estaba mas que tranquila, los exámenes concluidos en su totalidad y un largo mes para descansar del estudio, ¿qué mas se puede pedir por ahora?

_- Un novio para compartir estas vacaciones estaría bien –_ fue lo único que pudo responderse a sí misma, La vida no siempre es perfecta y si te atreves a arriesgar lo que tienes y lo que has logrado; Sería únicamente por ese amor que no te deja ni respirar y mucho menos pensar. Eso creía Sakura que era el amor, sin imaginarse que este puede ser de muchas facetas, colores y sabores; pero de lo único que no se podía cambiar era el hecho que en el momento en que lo vives, es como si el tiempo se detuviese y lo sientes como si fuese lo último que se hiciese. Además no tenía noticias de su amigo _**Lion**_ y eso que ya pasaban las 3 semanas de la última vez que conversaron. ¿Algo mas podría pasar ya es su común y aburrida vida?

- Una bella dama como usted, en una tarde tan hermosa como esta, no debe andar sola – un muchacho de ojos negros la sacó de su mundo de sueños (Otra vez) – quisiera ser tan amable de regalarle una sonrisa a este humilde fotógrafo – momento en que le mostró su cámara profesional – solo será una toma. -

- Claro que si, ¿cómo quiere que pose? -

- Nada de poses, simplemente haga como si no estoy aquí, mire el cielo, los árboles o a esos niños; Yo tomare la fotografía sin que sé de cuenta. - Así que Sakura dirigió su vista al grupo de niños que jugaban en los columpios y resbaladillas del parque, olvidando por completo que era observada por un lente que seguía los gestos de su cara y en el instante en que se vio a sí misma jugando en ese parque, su rostro demostró una amplia y sincera sonrisa, la cual fue perfectamente captada por el fotógrafo. – muchísimas gracias por la toma, es una de las mejores que he hecho, señorita... -

- Haruno...Sakura Haruno – estrechando la mano del fotógrafo - ¿y eso fue todo? No vi el flash de la cámara; Solo mire a los niños y me dice que ya tomo la foto... vaya, usted si que es rápido – con una leve inclinación, se despidió del fotógrafo. Debería de ser uno de esos estudiantes de Fotografía que buscan imágenes urbanas de personas y paisajes para sus trabajos... – ahora, veamos... ¿por qué estoy aquí? – lo pensó un rato y al recordarlo... - ¡El PAN!, Mama me va a matar – ahora recordaba el porque estaba a esa hora en la calle, su madre la mando a comprar una hogaza de pan para la cena y ella lo olvido; Así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar a un alto peatonal vio que el semáforo cambiaba a rojo un auto que se le hizo familiar se paro en seco, que tipo de conductor que viaja a excesiva velocidad cuando ve que el semáforo cambiaría, pensó ella y al levantar su rostro vio por tercera vez al joven de los ojos azabaches que en esta ocasión vestía mas casual y le brindaba una amplia sonrisa pero, como se las hacia para verla en esos encuentro casuales cruzo lo mas rápido, sabia que la estaba observando y no le gustaba. Entro en la panadería y mientras esperaba que le dieran la hogaza de pan, escucho el campanilleo de la puerta, miro de reojo y ahí estaba frente a ella, el joven de cabello revuelto y color azabaches, con una camisa celeste de mangas cortas y unos jeans ajustados de color negro, pero lo que la embobaba eran sus ojos, los cuales en esta ocasión no contrastaban con la sonrisa que ahora al verla mejor, le parecía falsa; dos grandes y profundas ojeras los rodeaban, como si no hubiese dormido en días.

- Aquí está su pan señorita – el despachador hizo lo que su mente no pudo antes: cortar el contacto visual.

- Aah, si, gracias, aquí esta el dinero – agarro el pan y al esquivar al muchacho que la atormentaba en sus sueños, lo miró de reojo y llegó a la puerta sin antes decir – quédese con el cambio -

- Creo que la señorita huye de usted, ¿no lo cree así señor?- comento el panadero que miraba atentamente a Sasuke

- Pues eso es lo que parece – levantando una de sus cejas y marcando una sonrisa picara – es como si yo fuese el gato y ella el ratón. -

Llevaba días sin dormir ni comer, pero fue hasta el momento en que la vio de nuevo, que su estómago rugió de nuevo, como si las fuerzas de vivir antes perdida, eran ahora revividas por esa muchacha escurridiza. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, haría lo imposible por conocerla, ya sabia el porque de seguir viviendo y esta vez, no la dejaría escapar.

-.-

Otra vez lo vi, pero se veía tan triste y su mirada tan apagada le dieron ganas de abrazarlo para que el brillo con el que ella siempre soñaba, volviera a su rostro; ¿sería que se estaba enamorando de él? Siempre que le veía era como si el tiempo se detuviese y solo ellos se quedaban en un mundo muy aparte del que vivían y por otra parte se veía que no era como los otros hombres

- Por fin apareces Sakura – era Naruto que la esperaba sentado en los escalones de la entrada de la casa – mamá estaba preocupada y yo me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿dónde estabas? -

- Llegue al parque y se me olvido que tenia que hacer, pero ya estoy de regreso – le dio el pan – si quieres cómetelo, ya que dices que tienes mucha hambre!

- De mal genio hermanita? Por fin regresaste a ser tu! – abrazándola y dejando a la muchacha muy confundida.

Entraron a la casa y al verla su madre solo se dedico a servir la cena, ya sabía que su hija se despistaba en ocasiones y que tarde o temprano regresaba con los mandados. La cena fue de lo más amena, ahora que había concluido son un semestre de estudios se sentía mas liberada y tal vez por eso se rió hasta decir _ya no_ de los chistes e historias inventadas de su padre.

- hoy lavare los platos mama -

- ¿y eso que estas tan atenta hermana? -

- Simple, tengo meses que no ayudo a mama en casa, eso es todo. - Con eso dejo concluido su discurso; pero lo que en realidad quería era hacer algo para alejarse del ordenador ese '_**Lion' **_que se pensaba, tengo semanas tratando de contactarlo y nada, si tan solo hubiese dejado un correo o algo para decirme que me dejaría pendiente con la conversación cuantas cosas pasaban por la mente de Sakura y ninguna se acercaba a la causa real del alejamiento de su amigo. Termino de fregar los platos, los seco y los guardó en los estantes correspondientes. – Saldré a tomar un poco de aire fresco – aviso mientras cerraba la puerta – la noche esta bonita y me relajare un poco.-

La noche estaba más que perfecta, la luna iluminaba con su totalidad el cielo y las estrellas quedaban opacadas ante ella. Al día siguiente tendría que ordenar su habitación que estaba hecha un desastre y luego se tomaría lo que restara para leer los libros que su Prima Ino le había mandado y que en dos semanas la iría a visitar.

Realmente sería un día muy pesado para ella y esto le daría el menor tiempo para pensar en su actual encrucijada. Por que una cosa era enamorarse de alguien que se conociera y se tratase, pero no de una figura que se le presentara de vez en cuando por la ciudad y mucho menos de alguien que nunca había visto y que por el momento la tenía abandonada. No, simplemente era una locura pensar que tal vez su príncipe tuviese una mirada azabache y cálida y que a la vez su corazón y su actitud fuese la de su amigo cibernético – si Sakura, querías relajarte y ahora estas mas confundida que antes, las cosas que se te ocurren, es mejor que me vaya a acostar – su habitación se encontraba en penumbra y el tan anhelado sueño no llegaba, pues la tentación de encender el ordenador y buscar si ahora ya estaba conectado… ¡no Sakura!, duérmete, si le importase, ya me hubiese dejado un correo como la ultima vez, así que duérmete ya . Minutos más tarde ya se encontraba profundamente dormida y sin saber que en esos momentos un joven se sentaba a revisar sus mensajes en el ordenador y en espera de que _**'Cereciito'**_ apareciese.

-.-

- si Sasuke, se objetivo, nadie te esperara tantos días para conversar y más si se deja plantado – tenia la esperanza de encontrarla y pedirle una disculpa por no estar a la hora de la ultima sesión, la muerte de su madre había ocurrido el día anterior a la cita y hasta que Itachi le pregunto sobre su amiga lo recordó. Espero por media hora más y al no ver un cambio, se decidió a escribirle un correo. Definitivamente este no era su día, había encontrado a su chica de ojos color esmeraldas y se le había ¿escapado? Y ahora que buscaba a su amiga cerezito, tampoco aparecía. Si lo miraba de otra forma... casi podría jurar que ambas aparecían en el mismo día o que... – aja, ahora te pones a imaginar cosas, será mejor que vaya a descansar, tengo que ir a la editorial. –

Tal como lo esperaba Itachi, Sasuke hizo acto de presencia en la editorial desde muy temprano y se encerró en la oficina ante la mirada atónita de su secretaria, la cual se encontraba con los nervios de punta por el carácter difícil del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha y el ver a su jefe de regreso al trabajo, su alma lo agradeció; aunque no podía negar que el señor Neji era muy apuesto.

- Buenos días Señor Uchiha – lo saludo su secretaria, sin abrir la puerta totalmente – ¿necesita algo?

- Buenos días Azusa, pero pasa mujer – momento en que ingreso y con una libreta en mano esperaba las indicaciones de su jefe – veo que mi hermano te volvió a como eras antes, ¿no?

- El señor Neji es muy estricto y mucho mas... enigmático – se sonrojo ante lo ultimo mencionado, casi iba a decir que era más guapo que él

- Si... lo sé pero bien, ¿que hay para hoy? Tengo que ponerme al corriente -

- Y el Señor Neji... ¿va a volver por la editorial? -

- No me digas que te enamoraste de mi hermano, Azusa -

- No Señor, por supuesto que no – ahora si sentía que estaba haciendo mucho calor en esa oficina

- Por que no estaría mal que el agrio de mi hermano encontrase a alguien que lo sacase de ese mundo muerto en el que vive -

- Bueno, hoy tiene un almuerzo con los patrocinadores para la nueva revista y revisar los últimos arreglos para el suplemento empresarial de mañana y la correspondencia – dejándolos sobre el escritorio – eso es todo -

- Un día bastante tranquilo, bueno tráeme ese suplemento y llámale a Itachi, dile que necesito hablar con él. - Mientras su secretaria le traía el bosquejo, reviso la correspondencia, nada de importancia; así que encendió el ordenador, momento en que apareció de nuevo Asuza con lo que su jefe le pidió y una taza de café.

- Creo que se le olvido pedirme el café, señor, pero aquí se lo traje... como siempre -

- Vaya... me fui tres semanas y tu aun recuerdas mi costumbre de tomar café, sabiendo que mi hermano lo detesta, muchas gracias -

- ¿Interrumpo? – era Itachi que entraba a la oficina y al acercarse a Asuza, le guiñó el ojo

- Itachi... no cambias, ¿eh? Asuza, puedes retirarte y tú... siéntate -

- ¡Oye! No me vas a reñir, acabas de llegar, tenme compasión -

- ¿Soy yo o estas más delicadito que de costumbre?

- La culpa la tiene tu hermano, me mandaba a cada rato al cuarto de revelado y a las calles para que sacara fotos y más fotos para los periódicos y fue hasta ayer que me di mi descansito y mira las tomas que hice – le extendió una carpeta color marrón muy gruesa: era la carpeta de sus trabajos.

- Olvidaba que aun estudias y ¿todo esto es una recopilación de tus fotografías?

- Eso quisiera, esas son únicamente de este ultimo semestre, aunque he incluido estas ultimas para el que viene – hojeando hasta llegar a las ultimas paginas – estas son de ayer, pero te he de decir que esta es la que mas me gusta y no es por la chica, sino con la naturalidad con la que salió. –

_Recordare por siempre_

_Aun si no querrás_

_Me casaré contigo No te lo esperas mas_

- No puede ser... es ella,- la fotografía mostraba a una chica de tez blanca y cabello largo y color rosa, con un vestido de color celeste; Pero lo que mas le gusto fue la serenidad de su mirada y lo risueña que se veía al sonreír de esa manera, era la misma sonrisa que había visto en el metro - ¿la conoces Itachi?

_Te he buscado_

_Y te he encontrado Todo en un solo rato_

_Y por la ansia de perderte..._

_Te Tomaré una Foto._

- A quien, ¿a la de la foto? Pues no, ¿por que? -

- Por que es la chica de la que te conté la otra vez, la del semáforo -

- Conque la Señorita Sakura Haruno es quien te ha robado el sueño; pues al verla, no se me hace nada raro que estés así por ella -

- Como sabes su nombre si dices que no la conoces -

- Por la simple razón de que tuve que pedir su aprobación para tomarle esta fotografía y muy amablemente me dijo su nombre y como sabrás, nunca olvido los nombres de las chicas lindas que se me presentan. -

- Alguna vez te he dicho lo buen amigo que eres – le dijo un Sasuke mas que emocionado, ahora se le iba a hacer mas fácil buscarla, solo necesitaba buscar en el directorio y ya estaba, muy pronto la encontraría

- Solo cuando te he sacado de un apuro o te he ayudado a encontrar una conquista, como ahora -

- Solo que esta vez, no solo será una conquista, de eso estoy más que seguro. - Después del almuerzo con los publicistas, se dio a la búsqueda de Sakura y dio gracias a Dios por que en la ciudad solo se encontrase una única familia con el apellido Haruno. Salió del edificio en dirección de esa casa, sin antes detenerse a comprar unas flores para ella.

-.-

- al fin termine con esto... – la idea de ordenar su habitación se le había hecho mucho más fácil en su mente, pero a la hora de hacerlo, se dio cuenta que tenía que revisar papel por papel para no botar alguno importante y después de eso, sacudir y aspirar cada rincón de esta; Era por mas que decir que termino agotada y lo único que se le ocurrió para desestrezarse fue tomar un largo baño en la tina – que bien se siente esto, lo malo es que hasta mañana voy a empezar a leer los libros que Ino me mando. Estuvo en la misma posición hasta que Jiraya le avisó que la cena ya estaba preparada y tenia que bajar

- se ve que tenias muchas cosas que botar, hija – señalando la bolsa que en esos momentos llevaba su hija en las manos

- si, desde el inicio del semestre que no recogía la basura y ahora veo que tendré que hacerlo mas seguido -

- pero siéntate, tu madre ha preparado tu platillo favorito -

- ¡Sii! – la cena fue de lo más tranquila, como Naruto se había quedado en casa de un amigo para un proyecto de la escuela, Sakura no tenía que soportar las preguntas indiscretas que cada noche su hermano le tiraba. La noche seguía más hermosa que la anterior, pues la luna llena aun estaba en su máximo esplendor, al igual que el día anterior, solo que estaba vez sentía como si esta noche fuese especial.

Al sentarse en una banca que se encontraba justo al frente de una gran árbol que debía de estar ahí mucho antes que su casa, vio una silueta posada en un auto estacionado frente a ella, - _tal vez esta perdido, iré a ver que necesita_ - se paro lo mas rápido que pudo y su corazón se acelero casi de inmediato, no por el ejercicio; sino al reconocer al sujeto que suponía que estaba extraviado.

- ¿Usted?, ¿Q…Qué hace por aquí? – fue lo único que pudo decir ya que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

- Siempre soñé con su voz y sabe que... es más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba - aprovecho que el comentario la dejo un poco fuera de lugar para acercarse a ella y mirarla más detenidamente era muy linda

- Aun no ha respondido mi pregunta, señor...

- Nada de eso, soy Sasuke Uchiha – extendiéndole el ramo de flores que eran para ella: unos delicados tulipanes color rosa, atados a un moño violeta – y por fin la he encontrado -

- Gracias... – sus mejillas se colorearon de un tenue rojo, nunca se espero que conocería al que le robaba sus sueños y pensamientos y menos que al primer contacto le regalase tulipanes – y... ¿cómo me encontró? – aun no se atrevía a verlo a los ojos, esa mirada era como fuego y no quería que viese lo nerviosa que se encontraba

- Por que le dio su nombre a un fotógrafo ayer en el parque y que por casualidad es mi amigo -

- Conque yo misma me delate, ¿verdad? -

- Podríamos decir que si, pero yo creo mas que fue el destino que quiso que la encontrase, ¿no le parece así?

- Si es lo que usted cree – apenas se atrevía a mirarlo de reojo, sabía que si lo encaraba... se perdería en la profundidad de su mirar – creo que debo de regresar a casa, ya es tarde y debo ir a dormir y muchas gracias por las flores, no debió molestarse en traérmelas; pase buenas noches señor Uchiha – se dio la vuelta para regresar a su hogar, pero la mano de Sasuke la detuvo antes de que se le escapara, solo ese leve contacto le erizo la piel por completo y su sonrojo no podía ser mas notorio

- Dime Sasuke, por favor y sería para mi un placer que aceptase salir conmigo el sábado, ¿que dices? – la giro hacia él y sonrió al notar lo temblorosa que Sakura estaba – te prometo que te traeré temprano, vamos di que si – la cara de perrito reprendido fue mas que suficiente para que ella se riese

- Solo por que me hiciste reír, acepto, pero eso sí, tendrás que ser muy puntual -

- Entonces te recogeré a la una, ¿de acuerdo? -

- Si, entonces... – el beso que Sasuke deposito en su mejilla la congelo, no se lo esperaba

- Nos vemos el sábado, buenas noches Sakura -

- Buenas noches... Sasuke – girándose esta vez, fuera del agarre de él, apretó el ramo en su pecho, estos tenían impregnado el olor del perfume de él; llego junto a la puerta y se dio la vuelta, él aun se encontraba en el mismo lugar en que lo encontró, se despidió y Sasuke le correspondió y al instante se adentro a su casa y sin que nadie la viese, se metió a su habitación – si, si, lo sabia, no es como los demás – volvió a oler las flores y se sintió como una niña con juguete nuevo en navidad – y lo volveré a ver el sábado, por que tengo una cita con él... – momento en que una tarjeta se cayo al suelo, la recogió y su corazón palpito mas rápido que antes; la abrió, era de color rosado con un escrito en una letra muy bien hecha, la tarjeta decía:

" _Somos hijos de mundos distintos_

_de misma memoria que ingenua_

_dibuja y borra la misma historia..."_

_Solo espero que esto no sea para ti_

_Una simple casualidad;_

_por que para mí es mucho más,_

_es un dulce encuentro_

_con sabor a Chocolate..._

_**"Sasuke Uchiha"**_

- Wow! Es lo más lindo que alguien me haya escrito – con este último pensamiento y el inesperado beso, se quedo completamente dormida, quedaban cuatro largos días para que lo viese de nuevo...

-.-

Por otro lado, Sasuke manejaba de lo mas contento, desde hacía mucho tiempo que no cortejaba de esta forma, pero haría todo lo posible para que ese primer acercamiento se convirtiera en algo más que simples salidas. Desde que vio su nerviosismo inicial y la forma en que lo miraba de reojo, le indicó que tendría que ganar primero su confianza para luego conquistarla.

- El sábado te veré y te sorprenderás con la sorpresa que te tengo preparada. –

Continuara….

Hola! Bueno ya solo puedo decir PERDON! No lo volvere hacer lo prometo… Sigan apoyando mis publicaciones…


	5. ¿Cita virtual o real?

¿**Amor** **por** **Internet**?

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. y esta es una adaptación de Agatha Miller.

**Capitulo 5: ¿Cita virtual o real? **

Simplemente el día había pasado de lo mas lento, ¿como un jueves podía es tan tranquilo y sosegado? Si tan solo le hubiese pedido su número celular por lo menos; porque ya tenia el de su casa, pero no quería que se sintiera acosada por él y ahora tendría que ocuparse de toda esa torre de papeles que firmar y revisar y en espera que el señor del tiempo fuese benevolente con él.

Lo único que le quedaba era contemplar la fotografía que Itachi le había tomado en el parque y que ahora estaba colocada en un lindo marco plateado sobre su escritorio.

Eres realmente hermosa, mi querida Sakura; fui un tonto al creer que te parecías a esa arpía - leyó otro de los contratos para la compra de nueva maquinaria y lo firmo; Realmente detestaba estar sentado todo el día en un mismo lugar – y ahora parezco un loco que habla con una fotografía, ¿que te parece Sakura? -

_Aquí estoy y tu no estas_

_Y me distrae la publicidad_

_Entre horarios y el tráfico_

_Trabajo y pienso en ti_

_Entre puerta y teléfono_

_Tu foto me hablará_

- Que en realidad se te ha zafado un gran tornillo de tu cabeza amigo – era su amigo que se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta, esperando que le arrojara algo por su comentario

- muy chistosito Itachi, pasa – su tono de voz era de lo mas tranquilo, como si el comentario no fuese inoportuno

- Cómo que te ha pegado fuerte, eh? Tengo que darle créditos a la Señorita Haruno, desde ayer que no me regañas ni te enojas... estas mas cariñosito, por así decirlo -

- No te burles, además cuando te llegue la hora a ti... ya me contaras -

- Ni en sueños, que ni muerto me caso – moviendo las manos rápidamente como para borrar la idea de verse amarrado a una mujer

- Entonces... ¿a qué viniste? -

- Bueno, te venía a preguntar que ya que ahora conseguiste una cita, ¿qué harás con el **Datingmail**?; sé que para ti no era para buscar pareja, pero no dejaras perdida a tu amiga, ¿o sí? -

- Es cierto... ya ni me acordaba de eso, pero gracias por hacerlo – realmente se le había ido el hecho de que tenía a una amiga a la que contarle lo que estaba pasando – cuando termine con esto – señalando la torre de papeles – me conectaré y veré si esta conectada también. -

- Aun seguirás con eso... si que eres raro, bueno... me voy, tengo que cubrir la llegada del nuevo embajador de Francia; me llamas, quiero saber todo con lujo de detalles, eh? -

- Ya vete, quieres y si... te llamare en la noche - Ya el payaso de su amigo le había alegrado la mañana y le dio ánimos para terminar con su trabajo, ni siquiera se fijo en la hora del almuerzo y seguía metido en ello, hasta que como a las 4 de la tarde... termino y estaba listo para conectarse a Internet - veamos el password era... – llegado al sitio, se dedico a buscar si su amiga 'Cereziito' se encontraba conectada y por azares, así era – que bien, ahora... preguntare como esta, después de tanto tiempo que no se de ella. -

- +**Lion**+ - _Hola! Cereciito, como has estado?_ – los minutos pasaban y no había respuesta, era acaso que no se encontrase cerca o pero, que se hubiese enojado por dejarla prácticamente un mes abandonada – _sé que me perdí, pero es que tuve un problema familiar y me desconecté del mundo -_

-.-

A esa hora una peculiar musiquita se escucho en su habitación, Sakura se acerco al ordenador y vio un mensaje de ¿Lion? Vaya hasta que se dignaba en aparecer, pero sé tenia que esperar si quería en realidad conversar con ella y además su gata Mizty necesitaba salir al jardín. Así que el tiempo que se tardo en ir a la puerta y dejar que Mizti saliese, fue el mismo en que sasuke pensó que no estaba.

- +**Cereciito**+ - _vaya... hasta que apareces y por otro lado... fue muy grave ese problema? -_

- +**Lion**+ - _pues si, pero lo bueno es que te encontré de nuevo, ¿como te ha ido? -_

- +**Cereciito**+ - _se podría decir que muy bien, además déjame darte las gracias por la ayuda en el ensayo, obtuve un 10 por ello_. -

- +**Lion**+ - _oye, que bien; Por lo menos sacaste algo bueno de estas conversaciones, ¿verdad? -_

- +**Cereciito**+ - _cierto... pero lo mejor es que por esa nota, no tuve que irme a extraordinarios y ahora disfruto de mis vacaciones al máximo_ -

- +**Lion**+ - _te envidio... el tiempo que estuve ausente en mi trabajo, solo me trajo una sobrecarga de obligaciones y mi cabeza de un momento a otro... explotará y moriré sin remedio (T_T)_ -

- + **Cereciito**+ _- eso sería muy malo para mí y mis estudios... así que procura no morir, ¿si? -_

- +**Lion**+ _- ¡Hey! No es justo, creo que me siento usado por ti :D_ -

- +**Cereciito**+ - _pero ni siquiera te he tocado... aunque quisiera, eres un dramático n_nU-_

- +**Lion**+ - _eres la segunda persona que me lo dice -_

- +**Cereciito**+ - _y puedo saber quien fue la que me gano_ -

- +**Lion**+ - _mi mejor amigo -_

- +**Cereciito**+ - _vaya, se ve que te conoce muy bien; pero cambiando de tema... nunca hemos tenido una cita virtual, y se supone que este parloteo sirve para eso, que te parece si lo intentamos_ – necesitaba algo de practica para el sábado y su amigo Lion le sería útil

- +**Lion**+ - _bien, veamos... ¿a dónde quieres que te lleve?_ – este iba a hacer un juego muy divertido

- +**Cereciito**+ - _estas pidiéndome que escoja el lugar?_ – por primera vez sentía que era tomada en cuenta en una decisión como esa.

- +**Lion**+ - _pues claro, la idea es tuya, aunque te sugeriría una puesta de sol en una colina alejada del bullicio de la ciudad, donde haya mucho verde_. -

- +**Cereciito**+ - _entonces... llévame a contemplar la puesta del sol y sabes lo que más me gusta es cuando todo se torna de color naranja y rojizo, es como..._ -

- +**Lion**+ - _si el sol te diese lo mejor de sus rayos para que no lo olvides? -_

- +**Cereciito**+ - _exacto... puedes leer las mentes?_ – wow! Por mas loco que parecieres, la misma idea le cruzo por la mente y la sorprendió mucho que Lion la expresara antes que ella

+**Lion**+ - _por supuesto que no, ¿por que?_ -

-**+Cereciito+ **- _lo que antes escribiste... es lo mismo que pensé yo; Pero olvidemos eso, sigamos con lo de la puesta, si? -_

- +** Lion** + - _si, además el calor que emanan esos rayos te conforta mucho, aunque he de confesar que me queman los ojos ¡Quema, quema! D: -_

- +**Cereciito**+ - _entonces es mejor que cierres los ojos y dejemos que su luz nos llene el cuerpo y el alma -_

- +** Lion** + - _aja_… - por mas loco que creyese, casi sentía como su cuerpo era reconfortado por el calor del sol que su mente creaba en esos momentos y su mente se calmaba poco a poco - … _y después de que se oculte... te llevare a comer, cerca del mar, te parece? -_

- +** Cereciito** + - _muy bien, quiero un gran pescado frito y una buena vista del mar_... -

- +** Lion** + _- entonces, así será… -_

Siguieron Chateando por una hora mas, realmente estas conversaciones servían para más que conocer a una pareja en potencia, sino que les ayudaba a conocerse mejor como personas.

-.-

- Lastima que Lion solo es una fantasía creada por la magia de la tecnología – susurro Sakura acostada en el suelo de su habitación, la experiencia de una cita irreal había sido mas que excitante para una chica que estaba acostumbrada a las citas en las discotecas o en pequeños bares, nunca en lugares tan románticos como una colina en donde ver el atardecer o la playa misma - ¿cómo será la cita con Sasuke el sábado? -

-.-

- Que experiencia mas fascinante es eso de las citas virtuales… - una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en su rostro, pocas veces se sentía tan bien con alguien – eso de usar la imaginación para los viajes no solo era para los niños – apagando el ordenador cuando el teléfono de la oficina sonó – si? -

- Señor, disculpe, pero su padre quiere hablar con usted por la línea 2, lo comunico? -

- Claro, gracias Azusa– presionando el número dos de su teléfono y tomando un poco de aire - Hola Padre, es raro que hables a esta hora -

- Lo sé, pero quería saber si quisieras venir a casa a cenar, desde que tu hermano salió del país, me siento un poco solo... vas a venir -

- Claro, ya estaba por salir de aquí y en 30 minutos me tienes ahí – colgó y cayo en cuenta que ahora su padre se encontraba solo en esa gran casa y pues ya que no tenía nada que hacer por la noche, iría a hacerle compañía – y lo mejor es que el aburrido de Neji no va a estar – salió de la oficina y ante este ultimo comentario, vio como Azusa dio un brinco ante la mención del nombre de su hermano – conquístalo rápido, o llegara otra y se lo llevara -

- ¿Perdón? – un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, estaba mas que atrapada, su jefe sabía que le gustaba su hermano

- Desde que regrese he visto como suspiras ante algo que miras en el cajón derecho de tu escritorio – le gustaba molestar a su secretaria y la idea de que Neji al fin se viese atrapado por alguien se le hacía casi imposible – a mi se me hace que es una foto de alguien que conozco... acaso será mi hermanito, eh? -

- Este... – ahora parecía un tomate de tan apenada – pues… si señor Uchiha, aunque no quiero que se enfade por eso -

- Por supuesto que no, además me encantaría ver a mi hermano con alguien que lo quiera y para ver que no estoy enojado – se acerco mas a ella – él tomara mi lugar en tres meses, ya que me voy a estudiar – se alejo y al verla mas tranquila se despidió de ella.

-.-

Un calendario se encontraba marcado en su última semana, solo faltaba el sábado que ya era, pero su dueña que aun se encontraba dormida aun no reparaba en eso. El despertador fue tirado a un rincón de la habitación, cuando este sonó y el ruido seco llamó la atención de su hermano

- Hermana! – grito el chico detrás de la puerta de Sakura

Espero a que ella le gritase, pero después de un rato no hubo ninguna respuesta, tendría que estar muy cansada para no escuchar el ruido del despertador al caer y menos su grito

- no se por que pones el despertador a las nueve si no tienes nada que hacer – espero y nada, así que le daría en un punto que si le haría despertar – a menos que tu amigo te haya cancelado la cita de hoy en la tarde y sabes lo comprendería -

- Mmm? ¿Cuál cita? – aun estaba dormitada, pero al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba hablando Naruto... – ¡Mi Cita!, gracias hermanito! -

- Rara... loca **._. Ü ** ... -

Arreglo lo más rápido que pudo su cama y se metió al baño, se daría un baño relajante en la tina, la noche anterior casi no durmió pensado en las muchas opciones que tendría el sábado para vestirse y más en la forma en que Sasuke llegaría a buscarla. Salió del baño y se vistió con unos jeans y un jersey de color crema, aun faltaba para el medio día y tendría tiempo para decidir como vestirse después de su desayuno.

Ya eran los 10:15 cuando termino su desayuno y su cita estaba próxima a efectuarse, así que subió las escaleras y de un portazo cerro la puerta, se dirigió a su closet

- Veamos – abriendo su closet y tomando un vestido color blanco con pequeñas flores de color rosa se poso frente al espejo – mmm... no – saco otro de color turquesa y otro y otro... hasta que después de verse con toda la ropa que tenia y aun sin tener el adecuado; Agarro el primero que se probó y se miro de nuevo al espejo – estoy tan animada y aun no lo conozco bien, además no sé a donde me llevara, pero hay que tomar riesgo, ¿verdad Sakura? – se estaba auto convenciendo que esta vez sería diferente a las citas anteriores y necesitaba recobrar la confianza perdida – además se debe arriesgar para ser feliz. -

Mientras se terminaba de arreglar ( se coloco unos aretes largos con una flor rosa, un poco de maquillaje y delineo sus labios con un poco de brillo labial) Sasuke saludaba a la Señora Haruno, la cual estaba mas que encantada que su hija saliera con un chico como él, dejándolo en la sala después de ofrecerle una limonada, se acerco a la puerta de la habitación de Sakura

- hija, ya llegaron por ti – su voz era calmado, pero el efecto que provoco en la chica fue todo lo contrario

- YA! – se acerco a la ventana y corroboro lo que su madre decía, su auto se encontraba enfrente de la casa.

- Te esta esperando en la sala, así que no lo hagas esperar mucho -

- Está... aquí... adentro... – se sonrojo ante la imagen de un Sasuke mirando las fotografías de ella que se encontraban en un rincón de la sala – ya bajo, sí? Gracias mamá – tomo su bolso y abrió la puerta, tenia que calmarse, ya que sentía que el rubor seguía presente en su cara; solo faltaba bajar las escaleras e irlo a buscar a la sala, pero su sorpresa fue mayor al encontrárselo frente a las escaleras – eh... hola -

- Estas preciosa – le tendió la mano, para que no resbalase, ya el nerviosismo era notorio en su rostro – tu casa es muy bonita y tu mamá es muy atenta -

- Sakura, tienes que invitar a tu novio a cenar un día de estos – la voz chillona de Naruto hizo que ambos se pusieran nerviosos – soy Naruto, el adorable hermanito mayor de pequeña niña y tu eres? -dijo con el leve ceño fruncido pero sin quitar esa sonrrisa.

- Sasuke, mucho gusto Naruto, nos vamos? -

Bajaron las gradas del templo, tiempo en que reparo la forma en como iba vestido él: usaba una camisa negra y unos jeans azul oscuro, atuendo que le marcaba la musculatura escondida detrás de los trajes con los que lo había visto las veces anteriores.

- A donde dejaste al chico del saco y corbata? – fue ella quien rompió el silencio.

- Guardado en casa, hasta el lunes; ¿por que? – el comentario se le había hecho un poco extraño

- Porque las otras veces, siempre te vi con traje, aunque... – se sonrojo al verse tentada a tocarle el pecho

- Aunque que? -

- Aunque... te ves muy bien así, creo -

- Este... gracias, vamos, sube ya – le detuvo la puerta del auto hasta que Sakura se acomodo dentro de este y silbo mientras corría a sentarse en su asiento – te tengo preparada una sorpresa, espero que te guste

_Llegaste apenas sin avisar_

_Fue verte y todo estuvo de mas_

_No sé que tienes_

_Ahora me ocupas cada Canción_

_Te nombra el aire a mí alrededor_

_No sé que tienes..._

- Al menos puedes darme una pista? – dándole una hermosa sonrisa, la que sonrojo levemente a Sasuke

- No, el encanto del misterio se desvanecería -

Tambien él podía jugar ese juego, así que hizo incomodar a Sakura con un beso depositado en su mano, mientras su contacto visual con ella no se rompía. Rápidamente posiciono sus manos al volante y arranco el auto, sin dejar de ver a ratos que su acompañante miraba al bolso que llevaba y haciendo nuditos imaginarios con sus dedos

- Entonces... cuantos años tienes... Sasuke? – rayos, si seguía así de nerviosa, no lo miraría en lo que durara la cita

- Pues, 25 y tu? – le contesto mas alegre que fuese ella la que rompiese con el hielo

- 20 y próxima a los 21, me gustan... – la plática en el auto se convirtió en un río de información para ambos, para iniciar la confianza y para él, el preámbulo de su cortejo.

- Ahora quiero que cierres los ojos, por favor -

- Así? – dijo mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos – prometo no ver -

- Muy bien, ahora espera a que yo te saque del auto, vale? -

- Ok! -

Sintió como la levanto con delicadeza del asiento y la condujo hacia un lugar donde el bullicio era moderado y las luces igual, trato de adivinar en que lugar se encontraba, pero lo descubrió hasta que él le dijo que ya podía ver: se encontraban en un lugar apartado de un buen restaurant que por la decoración dedujo que era italiano

- Y? Que dices, ¿te gusta? – retirando la silla para que se sentara

- Si y mucho, pero no debiste molestarte tanto -

- Nada es molestia cuando se trata de ti, Sakura, es mas quería llevarte a ir en paracaídas, pero no sabía si te daba miedo la altura -

- ¿En paracaídas?, tienes gustos extremos por lo visto -

- jajaja, en ocasiones, pero era un simple decir; No te preocupes. -

La comida estuvo mas que entretenida, pues los nervios de Sakura se disipaban a medida que iba conociéndolo y por su mente solo pasaba la idea de: **"En que lugar estabas que hasta hoy te encontré",** pensamiento que era compartido con otras connotaciones por Sasuke.

Luego de comer, la llevo a un parque de diversiones, en donde se subieron a la mayoría de juegos, incluyendo la montaña rusa (de la cual Sakura salió con los pelos de punta y con un Sasuke muerto de la risa)

- no te burles – le miró ella casi enojada y arreglándose el cabello

- Es que... - conteniendo las ganas de seguirse riendo -... me hubieses dicho que te daba miedo y no nos hubiésemos subido – aunque le gusto mucho que desde la primera bajada, lo abrazo, colocando su cabeza en su pecho; claro que la experiencia había valido la pena, pero al verla bajarse con la cara tan pálida y casi temblando... lo único que quedaba era reírse – vamos, no te enojes – mirándola con su carita de perrito arrepentido

- Si prometes ya no seguir riéndote de mí... mira... – Sasuke obedeció y se dio cuenta de lo que llamaba la atención de ella: los algodones de azúcar – cómprame uno -  
Ni dos veces se lo dijo, cuando una gran nube rosada era dejada en sus manos. Lo comió ansiosa, hasta que por error o destino, ambos tomaron la misma porción de algodón y sus rostros se encontraban mas que cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro, sus miradas se dulcificaron, la de ella era temerosa a lo que pasaría si se acercaban mas y la de él simple fuego, se acercaron cada vez mas hasta que...

_Que con tus dulces ojos  
Puedo solo lastimarme  
Mirándote a los labios  
Solo ahí podré besarte_

- per... dona por lo del algodón – se disculpo un Sasuke mas que arrepentido por alejarla y no aprovechar para besarla. Tenía que ir paso a paso, pero simplemente al estar junto a ella no se podía contener y uso toda la voluntad que tenia para apagar sus impulsos

- No te... preo... cupes – estaba mas que nerviosa, estuvo a punto de besarla y no lo hizo, esperen... ¿esperabas que te besara?, Sakura... esta es tu primer cita con él; Aunque se veía tan tierno al pedirme disculpas... realmente me gusta?

- Creo que ya es hora que te vaya a dejar a tu casa, no quiero que tu mama se lleve una mala impresión de mí -

Lo había escuchado bien, pero dijo: **"no quiero que tu mama se lleve una mala impresión de mí"**, eso quería decir que talvez saldrían otro día... Siii!, Por lo menos era el primero que le daba la esperanza de una segunda vez.

-.-

Bueno ya le dije y por el sonrojo de ella he de deducir que ya noto las intenciones que tengo, pero que más da, algún día tendría que decirlo; Ahora solo me queda confirmárselo... pero... ¿por qué estoy tan nervioso? Vamos Sasuke dilo ya.

- Nos veremos otro día, verdad? – ahora se encontraban dentro del auto y en espera de su respuesta

- Si tú quieres, pero tendría que ser hasta el otro fin de semana -

- ¿Por que? Acaso ya tienes otros planes o no te gusto? -

- No, claro que no; es que tú trabajas y no me gustaría que tuvieras problemas por mí -

- ah, por eso... no hay inconveniente, nos podemos ver en la tarde, mira este es mi numero – le extendió una tarjeta de la editorial

- Eres el director de la editorial mas... – su mente hizo una búsqueda veloz y se detuvo en el momento en que ella miraba una página de los sociales – olvidaba que los Uchihas son los dueños, piensas dejar tu trabajo botado por mí? -

- Dejaría cualquier cosa por estar contigo Sakura-

- Que cosas dices – miro hacia la calle desde la ventana del copiloto, no quería que él viese lo feliz que la había hecho con ese comentario –

- Gracias... por todo- el auto se detuvo y se fijo que ya estaban al frente de su casa – entonces... me llamas para la próxima, no? – iba a salir ya del auto cuando la interrumpió

- Alto ahí señorita, crees que te dejare subir sola?, así como te recogí, así mismo lo haré para dejarte -

- Bueno... – espero a que le abriese la puerta y subieron juntos los escalones hasta la entrada de su casa

- Buenas noches señorita – se despido con un beso en su mano – fue un placer que a compartiera una tarde conmigo, ¿puedo llamarte a tu casa, verdad? -

- Si y... – busco un bolígrafo en su bolso – este es mi numero de celular – se lo escribió en la palma de la mano – por si no estoy en casa, buenas noches Sasuke -

- _Duerme tranquila, que yo estaré cuidando de ti, Sakura_ – lo dijo para si mismo – _pero si estoy bien ahora es por ti, amor mío... -_

Dependeré por siempre

De tu alegría

Que dependerá siempre

Solo de la mía

Que hablara de ti

Hablara de ti...

**Continuará...**

waa como me encantaria que en realidad sasukesexiicubiitodehielo-kun fuese asi pero ni modos aun con ese caracter arrogante que tiene me parece de lo mas sexiii °/( _ )°/

jajaj pero dejando de lado eso me discpongo a seguir lo que queda de estos dias ha escribir por que salgo de vacaciones a **Guadalajara,Jal. **Pero aver si sbo haya capitulos aun no lo se pero tratare.

Bueno tambien me hago cada dia mas viieja T_T jaja ya mero cumplo 17 waaa en agosto el 7 para ser exactos asi que si me van a regalar algo wi qee biien jaja no ok no ._. nah en serio si me qieren regalar algo las qerre por siempre en especial si es un ficc **SasuSako o uno NejiHina **** s**i lose soy rara jaja pero ni modos xD bueno me retiro sayonara :DD


	6. Nadie esta Solo

**Disclamer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.**

**El trama del ficc le pertenece ha Agatha Miller.**

**N/A: **

**Wii como pueden ver aqui ando aunque solo de pason la verdd no tengo mucho tiempo como sabran dentro de unos dias me voy de viaje y la verdd quisiera subir desde haya pero no lo creo pero tratare de apurarme antes de irme. Cada dia me hago mas vieja jaja ya mero cumplo 17 jeje quien me regalara algo jeje bueno me voy adiiios :DD**

**Capitulo 6: Nadie esta solo**

_El beso que nunca me dio; simplemente no podía pensar en otra cosa..._

_Si tan solo me hubiese besado..._

_Ahora no soñaría a diario con un beso irreal_

_Y por lo menos, tendría algo real con que soñar_

_No las tontas escenitas que mi mente crea..._

- Sakura... ¿en donde andas? – una chica de cabello rubio la miraba extrañada por el alejamiento de su prima

- Discúlpame Ino es que estaba pensando que me queda poco para iniciar el semestre -

- Pero por lo menos ya leíste los libros que te mande, verdad? -

- Bueno, solo uno es que quiero contarte algo... -

- Anda, ya sabes que aquí estoy para ayudarte en lo que pueda – Sakura tomo un poco de aire

- Ayer salí con... -

-Sasuke Uchiha, sí ya lo sé; Los vi cuando se iban por la tarde, pero dime: ¿Adónde fuiste para conocerlo? -

- A ningún lado, la primera vez que lo vi fue en la noche, en una de las calles que rodean el centro, por que? – el entusiasmo que su prima demostraba le era extraño

- Y todavía lo preguntas – abrió los ojos mas de lo normal y sacando una revista de su maleta, la hojeó hasta llegar a una pagina llena de fotografías - aquí dice que junto con su hermano Neji, son los solteros mas codiciados de Japon – miro la fotografía junto con Ino, en la cual se veían a los hermanos con trajes de color negro, con una copa de champán en sus manos

- Vaya, conque él es Neje, ya Sasuke me hablo de su hermano y no me dirás que a ti te gusta el mayor? -

- Para nada, el que me gusta es él – señalando a un chico junto a Sasuke, de cabello largo recogido elegantemente en una coleta, oscuro – según aquí es el fotógrafo de la editorial, a que es mono? Lo malo es que no sé su nombre y aquí no aparece – cruzándose de brazos

-Itachi...Itachi, él fue el que me tomo esta fotografía – se acerco a su mesita de noche en donde estaba la misma imagen que el día anterior Sasuke le regalo, sin antes contarle la historia de esta

**Flash Back**

_- Sakura, tengo que ser franco, la única forma en que di con tu dirección... fue gracias a mi amigo Itachi -_

_- Tu amigo?, no te entiendo Sasuke – bebiendo un poco de vino blanco _

_- Recuerdas la tarde en que te vi frente al paso peatonal?, Pues bien, dime: ¿en que lugar estabas antes? -_

_- Paseando... en el parque... había olvidado que tenia que ir a comprar una hogaza de pan -_

_- Bien, pues el fotógrafo con el que te topaste era mi amigo Itachi; el día que me mostró las ultimas tomas para su portafolio, te vi – momento en que un paquete de color lila y listón violeta le era entregado a Sakura – ábrelo, te gustara - con sumo cuidado quito el listón y luego al retirar el papel lila, un retrato de orilla plateada le mostraba una imagen de ella, de perfil y una gran sonrisa en sus labios y de fondo; Un cielo despejado, árboles y niños jugando en el área de juegos _

– _Te veías tan hermosa, que le pedí que sacara mas copias; esa fotografía es tuya -_

_- Muchísimas gracias, pero quieres decir que hay mas de esta? -_

_- La que tiene Itachi en su portafolio, esa y la que tengo en mi escritorio, ya sabes, para mirarte y animarme en la horrible jaula que tengo de oficina -_

_- En serio? – la copa se tambaleo un poco entre sus dedos – pero para que la tienes ahí, puedes espantar a los que entran a tu oficina -_

_- Para que lo sepas, todos lo que han entrado hasta el momento, han exteriorizado su admiración por la chica preciosa del retrato -_

_- Si pero aun me queda la duda, si al tener mi fotografía... ¿cómo supiste en donde vivía? -_

_- Itachi me lo dijo, es un completo casanovas y no olvida tan rápido los nombres de las chicas y luego busque tu apellido en un directorio telefónico; fue fácil encontrarte, contando que no hay muchos Haruno en Tokio - _

**Fin de Flash Back**

- fue así como vino una noche con un lindo ramillete de tulipanes y me invito a salir -

- oye... – acercándose mas a su prima - y si le preguntas como puedo hacerle para conocer a su amigo... ya sabes, hacer que parezca un encuentro casual -

- ya te dije que es un casanovas, no te tomara en serio y según Sasuke... no pretende "amarrarse" a nadie en lo que le quede de vida -

- eso déjamelo a mí, haré que entre en cordura o dejo de llamarme Ino -

- de eso ni lo dudo, déjame llamarle un día de estos y le preguntare -

- Pero... por que no ahora? -

- Apenas lo vi ayer, creerá que estoy impaciente por verlo – los colores subieron repentinamente a su rostro ante esto ultimo – mejor mañana, si? -

- Aguafiestas, espero que Sasuke te cambie eso- ambas estallaron en carcajadas -

Las semanas que compartía con su prima eran siempre así, amenas y divertidas; Ino era estudiante en Biología Marina y viajaba constantemente, por eso era más extrovertida que Sakura, pero en materia de amores... casi se igualaban.

- Hija!, tienes una llamada – la voz de Tsunade calló de golpe las risas de ambas jóvenes

- Ya regreso, si? Ha de ser una de las desconsideradas de mis amigas de carrera que al fin se acuerdan de mí – bajo las escaleras, desde navidades que no sabia nada de Tenten o de Temari y ahora se vengaría de su olvido – vaya, hasta que te dignas en llamarme -

- Pero si ayer nos vimos – su corazón latió a mil por hora, como olvidar la voz ronca de Sasuke – esperabas que te llamara antes? -

- ¡Uy! Discúlpame, creí que era una de mis amigas de carrera – miro de reojo el pasillo y vio como su madre se reía y se escabullía en la cocina – como estas? – se recostó en la pared

- Aburrido, los fines de semanas son tediosos, si vives solo y tu, que cuentas? -

- Ayer vino de visita mi prima y no ha parado de hablar desde que regrese de...-

- La cita? Nerviosita aun, eh? Porque no lo arreglamos con otra salida el martes, que dices? -

- No tienes trabajo en la editorial? -

- Tenía, mi padre se hará cargo de una junta con ejecutivos y blablabla, entonces... -

- Como a las tres, iré con Ino y una amiga de compras al centro comercial -

- Entonces te esperare en la fuente -

- Esta bien, adiós... Sasuke -

- Adiós... princesa -

La comunicación se corto. Pero lo mejor fue la forma en que se despidió. Le dijo princesa... su corazón acelero y ya tenia una nueva cita para el martes. Esto iba mejor de lo que pensaba, llamaría a Hinata y le contaría que por fin encontró a alguien que realmente valía la pena.

Hinata estaba mas que feliz al saber que Sakura ya tenía un novio, por así decirlo, que no era el típico patán que la hacían llorar por semanas. Ahora si el pretexto de ir de compras le tenía que ser de mas utilidad, pues Sakura aun tenía una forma infantil para vestirse y la haría comprar ropa que se acomodara mas para la ocasión.

- Hinata... estas segura de esto... -

- 100%, además tienes que soltarte mas, ya no estas en edad para esconder lo que tienes amiga -

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con ella Sakura y más si pensamos que hablamos de Sasuke -

- ¿Sasuke Uchiha?... – Hinata puso los ojos como platos al oír el nombre del chico con el que saldría su amiga – Sakura nunca me dijiste que semejante adonis era con quien salías... eres una suertuda, como te envidio... – le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

- no digas eso, bueno... a donde iremos primero -

- ahí – señalo Hinata a un gran almacén de ropa juvenil – vamos -

Se pasaron horas probándole ropa a Sakura y que esta se dejara probar, entre cada cambio, Hinata e Ino se pusieron de acuerdo para comprarle la ropa como un "regalo de cumpleaños".

- chicas... están seguras que me veo bien – les interrumpió una Sakura con una blusa blanca, bolero negro y unos jeans ajustados – el jeans me gusta, pero la blusa la siento muy pegada -

- es lo que esta de moda y además te ves muy bien -

- Sí, sí, pero cambiemos la blusa por esta azul, anda pruébatela -

- Esta bien... – entro de nuevo al vestidor y la vio mas detenidamente, la blusa era desmangada en estilo sport y en los bordes de las mangas tenia aplicaciones plateadas – no se ve mal... me gusta – bueno chicas, esta si me gusta; Me iré a cambiar -

- Nooo – dijeron ambas cómplices – quédate como estas, así iras a tu cita con Sasuke verdad Hinata? -

- Te ves mas que perfecta, solo que vamos a buscar bisutería que te combine con lo que andas -

- y no olvides los zapatos – con esto la discusión terminó y salieron del almacén con 5 bolsas de solo ropa para Sakura (claro que esta no sabía que todo eso era para ella)

Le combinaron con la ropa unas zapatillas de color blanco y franjas plateadas, sin antes probarle sandalias y otros estilos de zapatos, los cuales también fueron comprados para ella.

- Mira que hermosos se ven esos pendientes, anda pruébatelos – Ino la empujo dentro de la bisutería, mientras Hinata iba a su carro y se llevaba los comprados. ( 3 bolsas de ropa y 3 de zapatos) los famosos pendientes eran medianamente largos en forma de mariposas. _Estos serán perfectos para el vestido turquesa que te compramos _

- Ino... en que piensas? -

- En lo lindos que se te ven, pero para lo que andas puesto... – miro a los otro modelos de aretes - ...te van mejor estos corto – mostrándole unos en forma de espiral que iban pegados al lóbulo.

-.-

Ya eran las 3:15 y de Sakura ni rastro, en donde estaba, En ese momento recordó de la conversación del domingo: "iré con Ino y una amiga de compras al centro comercial" y si conocía los impulsos de las mujeres por ver, probarse todo lo que las tiendas tenían...

- Lo siento mucho Sasuke, te hice esperar mucho? -

Su voz se oía cansada, tal vez corrió al darse cuenta de la hora, alzo la mirada y casi no la reconoció... como la chica de mirada esmeralda y rostro angelical se podía ver tan linda, vestida de esa forma...

-.-

Tuvo que dejar a sus amigas en medio de la tertulia, ya eran las 3:05 y ellas hablaban como si nada pasase. La fuente en la que se vería con Sasuke se encontraba al otro lado de la zona de alimentos, así que corrió lo más rápido que pudo y al llegar; lo vio, con la mirada perdida, se miraba tan guapo.

- Sa...Sakura? Wow! – lo había tomado desprevenido y el nervioso... ahora era él – te ves muy bien -

- En serio? – era su imaginación o Sasuke estaba nervioso... y viéndolo mejor, se veía tierno así. – no estas enojado por hacerte esperar -

- para recibir una sorpresa así... esperaría toda una vida -

- jaja, no digas eso... – sintió su cara arder – dime, ¿a dónde me llevaras hoy? -

- Hoy lo tomaremos a lo convencional... te llevare al cine – le extendió la mano, la cual fue tomada de inmediato y ambos se dirigieron una mirada mas que de "amigos"

La película que escogieron era de comedia, así que las risas por parte de ambos no faltaron y más cuando Sasuke casi se atraganta con las palomitas en el instante en que Sakura se recostó en su hombro.

Luego pasaron a la pizzería, en donde Sakura se encontró con Tsukasa, se lo presento a Sasuke y luego aprovecho que este recibió una llamada para conversar unos minutos con ella; siendo vistos muy de cerca por una mirada azabache

- De que hablaran tanto? -

Se despidieron justo cuando Sasuke guardo su móvil en su pantalón, se sentó frente a ella y pidió el menú.

Platicaron mucho, pero Sakura sentía a Sasuke un poco extraño, como molesto con algo o con alguien.

La llevo a su casa antes de que las luces de las calles se encendieran, la acompaño hasta la puerta y aprovecho el momento para tomar valor y preguntarle lo que le pasaba.

- Sasuke... estas bien? – poso su mano sobre su mejilla.

- Si, por? – como se atrevía ese "niño bonito" a acercarse a su Sakura

- Es que desde que entramos a la pizzería y me encontré con Tsukasa estas como callado; por que si es por él... no deberías enojarte por cosas sin importancia -

- Que quieres decir – ahora era él el que no entendía esa actitud en ella

- Que Tsukasa solo es un amigo de la escuela y no lo puedo ver como otra cosa, ya que a mí... – diablos! Ahora es el momento para decirlo, vamos Sakura, dilo -... me gus... tas tú, Sasuke – se acerco para depositar un beso en su mejilla

_¿Ella se le había declarado? _

_Y ahora se acercaba para besarlo _

_Fue en la mejilla, nada mas, pero... _

_Esto lo podía cambiar, ¿no? _

Sakura se sobresalto cuando Sasuke le tomo por el mentón y la acercó a su rostro. Casi podía sentir el loco latir de sus corazones al mismo ritmo.

_Quiero que sea especial para ella… _

Ella solo cerro sus ojos cuando rozo sus labios. En un suave movimiento abrió su boca y simplemente fue exquisito.

_por Dios!, me esta besando _

Estaba mas que seguro que era el primero en besarla ( y como no, si se quedo como piedra mientras su cerebro registraba la situación en que se encontraba) y nunca se arrepentiría por eso. Un gemido salió de ella. La tomo por la cintura y profundizo mas el beso. Sintió como el nerviosismo inicial de ella minimizaba y al fin le correspondía.

Era la experiencia más excitante que sintió en su vida, tenia que aprovecharla y sin mas, dejo sus miedos y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Sasuke.

Luego de un momento se separaron, pero sus manos no dejaron de sostenerla. Ambos se miraban de formas diferentes; él le transmitía la emoción de ese primer beso y ella, una felicidad inexplicable.

_Y quizás no será_

_Como creerás_

_Porque será_

_Incluso mejor_

_De eso que esperabas... _

-.-

Necesitaba decirle a alguien que no fuesen ni su prima ni su amiga Hinaya lo que le pasaba, pero a quien?

_**Lion**_

No lo encontró en el chat, pero se decidió a dejarle un correo:

_Lion:_

_Hay tantas cosas que me han pasado desde la ultima vez que conversamos..._

_Ahora sé que la vida no es tan injusta como creía, por fin me ha dado un poco de alegría y emoción a mi vida monótona..._

_Como quisiera conocerte y platicar de esto por horas y horas..._

_Ahora mas que nunca necesito de un amigo como tu..._

_Y despejar todas las incógnitas de esta selva de concreto en que vivimos..._

_Espero contactarte pronto_

_Besos_

_Cereciito_

_PD: quisiera compartir esta canción contigo, es_ _mi canción favorita y describe perfectamente lo que siento:_

"_Te busque"_

I've been high I've been low  
I've been fast I've been slow  
I've had nowhere to go  
Missed the bus missed the show  
I've been down on my luck  
I've felt like giving up  
My life locked in a trunk  
When it hurt way too much  
I needed a reason to live  
Some love inside me to give  
I couldn't rest I had to keep on searching

Te busque de bajo de las piedras y no te encontré  
En la mañana fría y en la noche te busque  
Hasta enloquecer  
Pero tu llegaste a mi vida como una luz  
Sanando las heridas de mi corazón  
Haciéndome sentir vivo otra vez

I've been too sad to speak and too tired to eat  
Been too lonely to sing the devil cut off my wings  
I've been hurt by my past but I feel the future

In my dreams and it lasts I wake up I'm not sure  
I wanted to find the light something just didn't feel right  
I needed an answer to end all my searching

I look in the mirror the picture\'s getting clearer  
I wanna be myself but does the world really need her  
I ache for this earth  
I stopped going to church  
See God in the trees makes me fall to my knees  
My depression keeps building like a cup overfilling  
My heart so rigid I keep it in the fridge  
It hurts so bad that I can't dry my eyes  
Cuz they keep on refilling' with the tears that I cry...

Continuara…

Bye bye y no se olviden de comentar XD


	7. La telaraña de Karin

**Disclamer:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.**

**El trama del ficc le pertenece ha Agatha Miller.**

**N/A: **** Me estoy apurando todo lo que puedo en serio queria leer amanecer de nuevo pero me dije no mejor hay que aprovechar antes de que me valla y no haga actualizaciones hasta despues de el 17 de agosto que es cuando regreso en si el 5 salgo para guadalajara,jalisco y ya regreso como por el 17 amas tardar por eso es qe me estoy apurando bueno las dejo chaito y en serio estaria encantada por que regalaran algo para mi cumple y las amaria si fuer un ficc jeje sayo ;))**

**Capitulo 7: La telaraña de Karin.**

Por más que se lo negaba, la imagen que tenía en sus manos mostrando a Su Sasuke, besándose con una chiquilla tonta e insignificante como esa... era totalmente inconcebible.

- Estas seguro que no es un montaje? – Interrogo al investigador que había contratado para seguir a Sasuke – la imagen se ve borrosa -

- Sí, lo sé; pero debe recordar las otras fotografías que le he traído, en esas se encontraban frente de la casa de la muchacha además esta fue tomada de noche...

Claro que las recordaba, si ella misma las quemó en su chimenea la noche anterior. Le dirigió una mirada fría a su subordinado, tomo los papeles que tenía frente a ella y continuo hablando.

- Sakura Haruno... un nombre tonto para alguien como ella – siguió leyendo el informe – estudiante de la universidad de Tokio? – no se suponía que esa universidad era para los que podían pagar y no para los que viven en viejas casuchas – ah... tiene beca – su mirada se ensombreció y una sonrisa llena de maldad apareció en su rostro inexpresivo – muy buen trabajo para ser tu, nos mantendremos en contacto, por lo pronto quiero que me hagas un favor, investiga a su familia y a sus amigos; tal vez un enamorado que tenga; que sea ciego, por que esta chiquilla no tiene gracia.-

- Como diga señora – en ocasiones detestaba trabajar para esa mujer, pero después de la muerte de su compañero... tenía que tener mas cuidado

_Bueno ahora con Sora fuera de su vida y libre de investigaciones por su muerte..._ - ...aunque no debo olvidar las investigaciones de la muerte de Mikoto – esto le complicaría todo si los oficiales investigaban mas a fondo – estúpido Kimimaru, le dije que lo matara lentamente y no a causa de un accidente - se levanto del escritorio de su despacho, la noche ya caía sobre la ciudad y tenia que planear muy bien su siguiente paso. Cerro las cortinas, tomando su cartera – ya veras niñita, nadie se mete con lo que es mío – tomo la perilla de la puerta y la cerro de un portazo

-.-

Revisar la correspondencia era de las cosas que más odiaba y más las electrónicas, pero dentro de unos días eso cambiaría; ya que su padre tomaría la presidencia de la editorial y su hermano la dirección, dejándole el camino libre para estudiar medicina...

- estaré mas cerca de ti Sakura... ya lo verás – sonrió melancólico, apenas llevaba tres días sin verla, pero se le hacía una eternidad y las llamadas no le eran suficientes – por lo menos mañana será un día menos ajetreado -

Leyó todas las cartas, unas de publicidad y otras de las cuentas de sus tarjetas de crédito - tengo que dejar de gastar tanto, a menos que sea para mi princesa -

Desde que empezó a salir con ella, su humor mejoro o mejor dicho: _"su lado dulce por fin apareció"_ como Itachi solía molestarlo en ocasiones (que casi era siempre que lo veía en las nubes)

- veamos, solo quedan los de mi correo... – abrió su cuenta de correo y se sorprendió que un mensaje de Datingmail se encontraba al final de su bandeja y la fecha de envío... era el mismo día en que beso a Sakura

Ya llevaban dos semanas saliendo y aunque ya la besaba mas a menudo, ese primer acercamiento era... inolvidable. Su pequeña se mostraba cada vez más segura de si, aunque le encantaba avergonzarla y ver ese sonrojo en su rostro.

Abrió el mensaje y lo empezó a leer:

_Lion:_

_Hay tantas cosas que me han pasado desde la ultima vez que conversamos..._

_Ahora sé que la vida no es tan injusta como creía, por fin me ha dado un poco de alegría y emoción a mi vida monótona..._

_Como quisiera conocerte y platicar de esto por horas y horas..._

_Ahora mas que nunca necesito de un amigo como tu..._

_Y despejar todas las incógnitas de esta selva de concreto en que vivimos..._

_Espero contactarte pronto_

_Besos_

_Cereciito_

_PD: quisiera compartir esta canción contigo, es mi favorita y describe perfectamente lo que siento:_

- vaya, creo que la suerte de ambos ha mejorado -

Sasuke leyó la canción que le adjunto al final del correo, era realmente hermosa, y si eso era lo que sentía su amiga Cereciito se alegraba mucho por ella, en parte el sentía por Sakura lo mismo sin siquiera proponérselo había encontrado a la mujer de su vida... si de su vida por que sabia que ahora que su ángel era parte de su día a día nunca mas podría estar sin ella.

Dio un clic en responder, quería que su amiga supiese que compartía su felicidad así que le respondió.

_**Cereciito**__:_

_En primer lugar quisiera decirte que me alegra muchísimo que al fin te sientes feliz y contarte que tu servidor también encontró a alguien que realmente vale la pena. La canción me gusta mucho es muy hermosas me alegra que te sientas así…_

_A mi también me gustaría pasar horas y horas hablando contigo para poder contarte y escucharte de los cambios que han ocurrido en nuestras vidas desde la primera vez que entable una conversación contigo…_

_Espero encontrarte un día de estos en línea._

_El domingo me conectare a las 21, así conversamos un poco, ¿qué te parece?_

_Saludos_

_**Lion**_

-.-

- ¡Sakura!, Tienes un nuevo correo de – Ino miraba la bandeja de entrada de su prima, mientras esta fue a tomar un poco de agua - ¿Datingmail?, apúrate quieres -

- Ya, ya Ino... ¿qué pasa? -

- Te metiste a una página de citas, no creo que a Sasuke le haga mucha gracia -

- Eso fue antes de conocerlo, además con el chico que he tenido conversaciones es solo un amigo, ha de ser la contestación al correo que le mande – apartando a su prima de la silla, abrió el mensaje y lo leyó

- ¿De que canción habla Sakura? – interrumpió la chica de cabellera rubia

- De la que cante contigo en el karaoke ¿recuerdas? -

- Oh la recuerdo… siempre te a gustado mucho, además nos dejaste a Todos sorprendidos con tu hermosa voz deberías postularte para un concurso de busca talentos – Ino siempre había querido que su prima le mostrara a todo mundo su talento vocal pero ella era muy testaruda y vergonzosa como para aceptar participar en algún programa de ese tipo.

- jaja que cosas dices Ino me daría mucha pena y me pondría como un tomate –

-.-

La tarde estaba más que preciosa, los árboles empezaban a dar las primeras señales que el otoño pronto sería y los niños se divertían arrojándose las pocas hojas entre ellos. Se había citado esa tarde con Sasuke en el parque, pero decidió llegar antes y dar un pequeño recorrido entre los árboles.

_Como me gustaría que la vida fuese así de tranquila_

- que hace una chica tan preciosa como tú, vagando sola en el parque – la figura de un hombre que resurgía de entremedio de los árboles la asusto – no te asustes pequeña, yo simplemente pasaba por aquí y la mire, solamente -

Ahora que se encontraba frente a ella lo pudo ver mas detenidamente, al parecer, el sujeto tenia unos treinta y tantos, cabello café oscuro y una mirada maliciosa enmarcada por unos ojos negros que daban pavor.

No le dio tiempo de seguir haciendo plática, porque huyo lo más rápido que pudo por un sendero que se encontraba cerca. Corrió hasta que choco con alguien, que rápidamente la envolvió en sus brazos; el aroma del perfume y la calidez de su cuerpo le delato de quien se trataba.

- parece como si huyeses del mismo demonio, princesa -

Eso era exactamente lo que pasaba por su mente, ese hombre parecía un demonio disfrazado de humano, un nuevo escalofrió corrió por su cuerpo de solo pensar en su cara.

- no es nada, solo que me atrasé al salir de casa y corrí para no llegar tarde... otra vez -

- por eso te dije que yo podía ir a tu casa y traerte -

- Y yo que no es necesario, pero bien... ¿qué era eso que querías decirme? -

- Que rápido cambias de tema, pero primero busquemos un lugar para sentarnos – _ahora no podrá decir que no cuando la lleve y traiga de clases_. Encontraron unas bancas solas cerca de los juegos - ¿cuándo inicias clases Sakura? -

- Ah... – cuando quería olvidar que ese viernes iría a checar los horarios para su semestre y ¿Sasuke tocaba el tema... – la próxima semana, sabes, yo quería disfrutar de mis últimos días de libertad y tu me lo recuerdas? Eres malo -

- Jajaja – su risa fue relajada, pero fue apagada por la mirada confundida de ella – discúlpame, ¿sí?, lo que pasa es que al fin tuve el aval de mi padre para ir tras mi sueño- le mostró un documento de la universidad de Tokio.

- Estudiaras medicina en... es decir que nos veremos mas seguido, no? – esto era grandioso, si ya tenía pensado que no lo vería tan seguido, pero ahora... no se aguanto mas y en un movimiento inesperado, le dio un rápido beso

- Hey! Me tomaste desprevenido, no se vale – cruzo los brazos e inflo un poco las mejillas. Era gracioso ver cuando tomaba esa actitud y una forma para que el enojo se le fuese se formulo en su mente. Le dio dos besos, uno en su mejilla derecha y otro en su comisura, pero este ni se movió

- Aun sigues enojado?... Veamos si esto te contenta -

Poso una de sus manos en la mejilla de él, el cual la miro de reojo, pero no se movió; junto su frente a la de Sasuke e inicio un recorrido de besos, desde su frente y terminando en sus labios, momento en el que la tomo por la cintura y lo profundizo, abrió su boca e introdujo su lengua. Un gemido de ella y le fue mas que suficiente para separarse. Tenía que ir despacio o si no, se le iría de las manos.

_Habría pedido solo_

_Un instante de paz_

_Habría pedido solamente_

_Todavía escuchar_

_Un hilo de su voz_

_Que dice:_

_Me ne vado piano piano, piano..._

_Aprieta ahora mi mano_

- Que tal si me enojo de nuevo y vuelves a contentarme, eh? – detuvo su mentón sobre su mano y le mostró una sonrisa más que arrebatadora, que surtió el efecto que buscaba: Sonrojarla.

- Una vez no hace daño, pero dos... es mucho -

- A que quieres jugar... – la reto -... yo también puedo hacerlo, si tu quieres... – se acerco a su oído para susurrarle – pero en otro lugar, pues aquí hay mucha gente -

- Sasuke! – Le dio un suave golpe en el pecho y hundió su rostro en el mismo – estas loco -

- Por una princesa como tú... me mandarían a un sanatorio de seguro – beso sus cabellos y la rodeo con sus brazos – te amo pequeña -

La escena era vista muy de cerca por el extraño que antes asusto a Sakura, el cual no se veía de lo más-contento, al contrario, quería estrangular al chico cada vez que la tocaba.

- ya veras Uchiha... cuando me deshaga de mi jefa... tu, serás el próximo y me quedaré con ella – guardo la cámara en su mochila – ahora, vamos a revelar estas joyitas... -

-.-

Vaya, esto realmente no se lo esperaba; Sasuke se iba de la editorial para seguir estudiando y según sus fuentes a la misma universidad que la mocosa esa. La separación de estos sería un poco más fácil de lo que pensaba; aunque debía planearlo muy bien para que fuese visto como un resbalón de parte de él.

Y tengo las armas necesarias para lograrlo

Doblo el periódico en donde se publicaba la noticia del citado, tomo la taza de té de Jazmín y se lo bebió de un solo, según ella, para mantener siempre la calma. Esa misma semana iniciaron clases y que mejor regalo para los tortolitos que una visita "amistosa" a su adorado Sasuke y de paso hacerle pasar un mal rato a esa dizque novia.

Pasó la tarde planeando su siguiente maldad en conjunto con el trabajo de su buffet y salió más que contenta de su despacho cuando cayó la noche.

-.-

Casi no lo podía creer, la semana paso como un fuerte ventarrón... sumamente rápida y la carga de trabajos se aumentaba en el escritorio de su casa

Tendré que cancelar la cita de mañana con Sasuke

Habían quedado de verse en el campus a las 5, hora en que terminaba su ultima clase; pero que benevolente era Dios, que el profesor termino 20 minutos antes y los dejo marchar.

_Este es un día maravilloso –_pensó una muy risueña Sakura mientras arreglaba sus cosas para ir en busca de su Sasuke.

- Te verás con Sasuke, verdad?-

- Si Hinata, y lo mejor es que le daré la sorpresa de aparecer antes de lo previsto, así podremos estar juntos más tiempo -

- Te lo dije antes y lo repito, tu tienes una suerte que cualquiera envidiaría – eso era cierto, ya que el fin de semana anterior, Sasuke la presento frente al señor Uchiha como su novia y lo mejor fue la aceptación de este.

- Ni yo misma lo creo, pareciera que es un sueño – llegaron a las escalinatas del edificio y se despidieron.

Solo faltaba cruzar el jardín que rodeaba a su facultad y llegaría a su destino, justo en el momento en que vio el auto plateado, la sonrisa se desvaneció por completo; la imagen de un Sasuke besándose con otra fue algo que no pudo soportar.

_No tu Sasuke, no tú... –_pensó con una tristeza inmensa.

-.-

SPOV

Como le gustaba esperarla desde temprano, sus clases terminaban siempre una hora antes que las de ella, pero la espera era muy bien recompensada (no piensen mal...); así que no le importaba estar sentado en su auto por una hora.

Estando recostado en el respaldo de su asiento con los ojos cerrados, unos golpes en el vidrio de la puerta de su lado hizo que reaccionara y se sorprendió al ver a la persona menos esperada: Karin.

Salió del auto con el ceño fruncido y las manos en puño, no quería que esa "arpía" viese a Sakura y tratase de hacerle algo malo

_Como rayos supo que estaba aquí?_–pensó frustrado y ya de muy mal genio.

- Que quieres Karin, no te basto con la ultima vez o es que acaso eres masoquista? -

- A diferencia tuya, yo si estoy muy feliz por volverte a ver, sabes, te extraño y se me hace imposible que tú ya me hayas olvidado – se le acerco y le acaricio la mejilla.

- Basta de jueguitos, sabes muy bien que ya no quiero nada contigo – la tomo de las muñecas y la aparto de su lado; miro la hora, faltaban 20 minutos para las 5, tenia que deshacerse de ella.

- Eso lo dices por que estas resentido – maldición, le pago a ese profesor para terminar antes las clases y no recibía la llamada de ese tonto de Kimimaru – pero si me das una oportunidad, veras que solo yo puedo complacerte – su móvil vibro, era la señal y en rápido movimiento giro a Sasuke, se recostó en el auto y le planto un beso de lleno. Este no supo como reaccionar, hasta que alguien, por detrás lo halo y al ver quien había sido, una punzada atravesó su corazón... ¿por qué tenia que ser ella?

_Por Dios! Y ahora?_

Iba a explicarle lo sucedido cuando Sakura lo abofeteo y unas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos; estaba dolida y no era para menos, tanto que le había costado ganarse su confianza y todo su trabajo se vio derrumbado por la osadía de Karin y su falta de reacción.

_Contemplar un adiós, no bastará_

_La falta de un viaje_

_Es miedo y coraje_

_Aquí estoy..._

- ¿Cómo pudiste?... ¿Cómo?, Me imagino que era tu pasatiempo, verdad?, Eres de lo peor Sasuke Uchiha – se dio la vuelta y corrió hasta perderse de vista.

- Oye, quien era esa? – su tono falso de inocencia fue lo que derramo el vaso.

- Eso era lo que querías, verdad? Date por satisfecha – se zafo de ella y se metió en su auto, tenia que encontrarla y explicarle todo; aunque sabía que esto iba a hacer lo más difícil de creer.

- Bueno... ya esta hecho, ahora... esperaré a que vuelvas a mí... Sasuke – (uuy la odio la muuy zorr.. .)

_Y pienso todavía en ti_

_Desde ahora ya sé_

_No olvidaré_

_Los paisajes del mundo_

_Y las fotografías junto a ti..._

La busco como loco, pero simplemente se le había esfumado. ¿Tan veloz era para correr? Realmente nunca se debe dar por sentado que algo va más que bien... Maldición!

_Sakura... ¿dónde estas?_

-.-

SPOV

Como pudo hacerme algo así, cuando casi le prometió que nunca más pasaría por esto y ahora... era él mismo, que le jugaba de la manera más sucia.

_Pero si te presento a su padre como su novia_

Sí, sí; Lo hizo para que yo no desconfiara de él, pero ahora ya le descubrí su jueguito, claro, no esperaba que hoy saldría temprano y lo viese con esa... salió corriendo, sí; Pero se escondió detrás de uno de los árboles y lo vio partir en su auto en su búsqueda. Dejo pasar un rato más y siguió su camino a pie, hasta su casa; en donde se encontró con el auto estacionado frente a los escalones de la entrada. Rodeo la casa y se encontró con una grieta en el muro, lo suficientemente resistente para ayudarle a escalar hasta la casa. Entro por la puerta de la cocina y sigilosamente se metió a su cuarto y lo primero que vio fue la fotografía que se habían tomado en la oficina de él; se veían tan felices y ahora...

_La vida no es como la pintan los cuentos de hadas Sakura, nunca se vive feliz eternamente…_

**Continuara**...


	8. Serenata Rap

**Disclamer: Los personajes de naruto no me pertencen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto.**

**El trama del ficc le pertenece ha quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc quien asu ves le permitio agatha miller.**

**N/A: jeje como pueden ver ando mas que apurada la verdd pienso terminar aunque sea solo un ficc antes de irme pero quien sabe :DD las dejo nos leemos luego.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 8: una Serenata Rap **

Tantas veces se lo dijo y nunca quiso hacerle caso a su mente, sino al corazón. ¿Y para que? Solo para hacerla pasar la desilusión más grande de su vida. ¿Cómo alguien como ÉL se fijaría en mi...? Una lágrima broto de sus ojos y recorrió el mismo camino traslucido de sus mejillas, que muchas otras recorrieron con anterioridad.

-.-

"_Tienes que ser fuerte Sakura, tienes una vida por delante"_ - era una de sus voces interiores que la animaba a levantarse de su estado era como si tuviera una mini-conciencia.

"Lo sé, pero... me buscara a donde vaya... estúpida la hora en que le di mi horario..."

"_Mala idea, si y ahora tu prueba será enfrentarlo"_

"Si... eso mismo haré... aunque me siga..."

"_aja! Sigue!" _

"No puedo" – se tapo el rostro con su almohada – "es que si me mira con esos ojitos..."

"_Si divagas... te hará lo mismo una y otra vez, ¿es lo que quieres?"_

"NOO"

"_Así que..." _

"Lo enfrentaré"

"_Muy bien dicho"_ - y la voz desapareció. Ya había hecho su trabajo y solo esperaba que diese resultado.

-.-

Se levanto lentamente de su cama y camino con parsimonia hasta el baño y se dio una ducha con agua fría. Debía mantener sus sentimientos a raya y esto le ayudaría a aplacar las ganas que tenía de ahorcarlo por jugar con ella. Se vio al espejo y unas ligeras ojeras se dejaban ver en su tez; por falta de descanso y no era para más, si desde que llego se soltó en llanto hasta el amanecer.

Envuelta en una toalla se acerco a la ventana y cual fue su sorpresa al ver _ese_ auto y a un Sasuke apoyado en este y viendo en dirección de su habitación; el cual se arreglo un poco la chamarra y la miro mas detenidamente. Esto la sorprendió... había olvidado que todas las mañanas él pasaba a recogerla. Lo miro furiosa y de un golpe, cerró la ventana y las cortinas.

_Tendré que salir por el mismo lugar que entre ayer – _pensó temerosa y es que toda la determinación de enfrentarlo se vio esfumada al mirarlo.

Recordare por siempre

Y sé que no querrás

Te llamare, por que tu

No contestaras

Su móvil sonó como toda la noche anterior, no tenía que verlo; Ya sabía que era él tratando de hablarle. De pronto dejo de sonar y una nueva melodía se dejo escuchar. Esta vez era un mensaje. Este era el #... trato de hacer memoria pero las veces que ambas melodías se dejaron oír durante la noche que... simplemente lo olvido.

Se asomo al comedor y tomo un pan tostado con mermelada, se despidió de todos y se escabullo por la puerta trasera. La bajada del muro, sería más difícil que la subida, respiro hondo y coloco un pie en la grieta y luego el otro, para bajar de un salto. Asomo su cabeza en dirección de Sasuke y aprovechando que este seguía viendo hacia la casa; se alejo con rumbo a la universidad.

-.-

- Ya se está tardando... y no creo que no vaya, porque su madre sospecharía, mejor iré a dar un vistazo - subió los pequeños escalones recorriendo la pequeña distancia entre la casa y la calle principal, espero a que alguien abriese, luego de tocar el timbre.

- OH! Sasuke, Buenos Días, que milagro verte – era la señora Haruno la que atendió la puerta.

- Buenos días Señora, disculpe; ¿aun esta Sakura en casa? -

- No, hace rato que se fue, exactamente 15 minutos -

- Muchas gracias, tengo que irme o llegare tarde a clases -

- Ve con cuidado... adiós -

_Conque hace 15 minutos... ¿por donde habrá salido? _– pensó desconcertado.

Rodeo la casa y al llegar a la parte trasera se fijo en la grieta del muro. _Por aquí era por donde había entrado y salido_. Muy astuta, pero no tanto para él. Tenía que arreglar las cosas, explicarle como paso en realidad. No la buscaría en el campus, le daría una tregua para que se confiara y luego la esperaría en ese mismo lugar. Todo saldría bien... aunque la abofeteada del día anterior, le dolía mas que cualquier golpe. Se toco la mejilla y se dirigió al auto. Con destino. A su tortura.

-.-

Por más extraño que fuese, no se topo con Sasuke en todo el día; No era que le importase, ¿o sí? ; esperaba que la acosase el día entero con sus tontas disculpas o algo, pero sencillamente era como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra.

"_Ves, lo único que quería era pasar un rato contigo y luego botarte"_

Su voz interior cada vez era mas violenta a la hora de "aconsejarla". Y Hinata no le ayudo mucho para olvidarse del tema "Sasuke". Se la paso todo el día hablando de lo lindo que sería la fiesta de fin de año que celebraba la editorial Uchiha y bla bla bla...

"_Se ve tan contenta... mejor ella se hace la ilusión y no nosotras_." – ahí estaba de nuevo su vocecita.

- Oye, Sakura; ¿Qué te pasa?, desde hoy en la mañana estas como apagada – se acerco a su amiga y coloco sus manos sobre el regazo – sabes que puedes confiar en mi –

- Hinata... – un nudo se hizo en su garganta, el aceptar su situación era tortuosa - ayer me enfade con él y no quiero saber nada al respecto – y ahí sin mas, le contó con detalle lo que había visto la tarde anterior.

- Amiga... – la abrazó y sintió como esta se escondió en su hombro y se soltó en llanto – veras como todo se arreglara, no creo que Sasuke... dime, ¿cómo era esa fulana? -

- Pues - se seco unas lágrimas, ¿para que quería saber como era la otra? – su tez era muy pálida, cabello pelirrojo, lacio y largo... –

- ¿... y su mirada inexpresiva; sin contar la forma provocativa con que se viste? -

- ¡Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – eso era extraño, era a acaso que la había visto.

- Se ve que no te gustan las revistas de sociales, verdad – vio como Sakura la miraba sin entender aun – pues bien, es_a fulana_ es Karin; Hace un año fue su novia, pero la muy descarada lo engañaba con otro, estuvo a punto de perder su trabajo en un buffet cuando un paparazzi la cacho con el otro. Se armo una... desde ahí, Sasuke no se había involucrado con alguien que no fueras tu; Además déjame decirte que creo que fue una de las tretas de ella para que lo dejaras... la noticia de tu noviazgo con él ha corrido medio Japón. –

- Tanto así... – sabía que tener una relación con un Uchiha era fenomenal, pero de que todos lo supiesen... era otra cosa – nunca me imagine que estaría en los rotativos. –

- Si te dieras una vuelta por mi casa... te mostraría las revistas que tengo... hay unas fotografías de ti que son tan lindas... –

- Sí, sí… Como sea – cuando Hinata se ilusionaba con algo... era mejor alejarse.

-.-

Salió temprano y como no esperaría a Sakura, se dio una vuelta por la secundaria; tal vez vería a Naruto y le preguntaría como hacer que su hermana se contentase. Se estaciono a un costado y espero que dieran las 4, la hora en que el equipo de beisbol terminaba sus entrenamientos. Recordó una de sus conversaciones con Sakura.

"_A Naruto le gusta tanto el deporte que se hizo profesor de educación física de la primaria de Tokio y al poco tiempo se convirtió en el entrenador del equipo de beisbol." _

Un grupo de chicos con uniformes iban platicando animadamente y entre ellos iba Naruto, el cual al verlo salió corriendo en dirección de él.

- Hola Sasuke, ¿qué hay? -

- Hola Naruto, puedes ayudarme en algo? -

- Claro... tiene que ver con mi hermana y su forma extraña de salir y entrar en la casa, ¿verdad? –

- Veo que lo has notado, lo que pasa es que tu hermana esta enfadada conmigo y ya que eres su hermano... –

- Quieres que te ayude a que se contenten... – _esta era su oportunidad de sacarle provecho a su status de "futuro cuñado"_ -... que tal si me invitas a un helado mientras pienso en algo –

- me parece bien – _soy yo o mi futuro cuñadito se esta aprovechando..._ -

Llegaron a una heladería y pues la creencia de Sasuke de un rápido helado y el plan de Naruto se fueron a la basura cuando este pidió una Banana Split y luego una gran copa de napolitano… _"como le cabe tanto helado". _Ya era tiempo para que le dijera "el plan"

- Y bien... en que has pensado? –

- Una serenata y una buena canción sería más que suficiente, Sakura es muy romántica; a la edad que tiene, aun le gustan los cuentos de hadas y cosas por el estilo… –

- Una serenata, eh... – la idea no era descabellada, el único punto era que si quería dar una buena impresión tenía que cantar el mismo -... aunque tendré que practicar la parte del canto.

Pago la cuenta (_Sabiendo que NUNCA más volvería a invitar a comer a Naruto_) y lo fue a dejar hasta su casa. Esta noche asustaría a Sakura y al día siguiente... probaría el plan de Naruto. Dejo el auto frente a la propiedad, para hacerle creer que estaba ahí y mientras tanto él se escondería en la parte trasera, en espera de que ella llagara, lo cual no tardo mucho.

Vio como se sobresalto al ver el auto frente a su casa y como trato de ver si se encontraba cerca para poder escabullirse a la parte trasera. En el momento en que tomaba impulso para subir por la grieta, salió de su escondite.

- Generalmente las personas entran por el frente, no por atrás – le susurro muy cerca de ella. La reacción de ella fue lo último que espero: como no creía que hubiese nadie por ahí y luego de escuchar la voz ronca de él, la asusto y no termino de subir, cuando se fue para atrás; cayendo en los brazos de Sasuke.

- Tonto, me has asustado – zafándose de sus brazos rápidamente, no quería darle la mayor oportunidad para que la hiciera flaquear – desde cuando que estas aquí espiando, eh? ; Solo eso me faltaba –

- Por lo menos déjame explicarte como pasaron las cosas en realidad, si no me crees después que termine... – no podía decirle que la dejaría en paz, por que le mentiría; estos dos meses le hicieron caer en la cuenta que ella no era una chica como las demás, sino que era lo que siempre busco; una chica autentica y sin malicia alguna -... tu dirás –

- Nada pierdo con oírte, ¿no? – cuanto quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero su orgullo de mujer y su **malvada** conciencia, no la dejarían su mano torcer. Se recostó en el muro y cruzo sus brazos.

Sasuke exhalo aire y con una voz profunda le explico todo, desde el momento en que se topo con Karin en una fiesta de la editorial, la forma en que lo traicionó y que luego de mucho tiempo de no verla; se le había aparecido en la universidad.

- Ella haría lo que fuera por no verme feliz, por favor Sakura... créeme – ya estaba dicho y estaba a la espera de su respuesta. De seguro no le creería, pero Dios sabía que todo esto era verdad. Por su parte, Sakura se debatían entre su cerebro y su corazón; ganando una partida mas... su orgullo herido.

- Has tenido tiempo para recrear esa historia Sasuke, me gustaría creerte, pero no puedo; además... – bajo la mirada, no quería que la viese llorar por él; no se lo merecía. En un acto inesperado, él se acercó y la abrazo; Sintiendo el rechazo inicial que poco a poco se apagó.

- Shh... No llores princesa, no me lo merezco – la tomo por su barbilla y secó unas lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. Acaricio su sedoso cabello. Dos días sin ella y esto le supo a gloria, el tenerla así en sus brazos era un regalo del cielo. El noto que poco a poco se iban acercando. Jamás volvería a tener un momento así con ella de paz hasta que lo perdonase por completo. Se inclino mas, con el puño cerrado y apretando uno de sus mechones, le toco los labios.

Por un instante ella forcejeo y luego de unos segundos... Por fin le correspondió. Los labios de ella se amoldaron de nuevo a los suyos, era cálida, dulce y exquisita. ¡Cuánto la había extrañado! Ambos suspiraron y acercándose más a él, apoyo sus manos sobre su pecho. Sabía que si no la tomaba por la cintura, se le escaparía; así que en un solo movimiento, la cogió por la cintura y coloco su otra mano en la nuca de su amada para profundizar más aun el beso.

Un torbellino dentro de ella le hizo flaquear las piernas ¿cómo podía resistirse a esos labios que sabían a miel?. Sabía que ese beso le demostraba que sentía algo por él, pero su conciencia le gritaba que la soltara, de todas maneras, ella seguía enojada y esto no ayudaría en nada. La soltó, sin antes mirarla a los ojos, estaban chispeantes, como flamas esmeraldas; su respiración era agitada, sus labios curvados y sonrosados, al igual que sus mejillas _"no le molesto para nada mi beso"_ iba a hablarle, cuando simplemente echo a correr rumbo a su casa, dejando a un Sasuke mas que complacido _"Era hora del plan de Naruto" _

-.-

- A ver si entendí, ¿le darás una serenata a Sakura para que te perdone? – esto sería para no perdérselo, Sasuke Uchiha... ¿cantando? – estas realmente desesperado…-

- Y como no estarlo, si yo la... – no era capaz de expresarle a su amigo lo que sentía en esos momentos, hasta que ella fuese la primera en escucharle -... quiero mucho y no la dejare ir tan fácilmente, me costo mucho dar con ella y no me rendiré hasta que me de su perdón.-

- Entonces es una prioridad que te consiga un buen repertorio para reconquistarla, ¿no?, déjamelo a mí, se como conseguir el mejor.-

- No esperaba menos de ti Itachi, el problema ahora sería encontrar la canción perfecta.-

- No quiero parecer una entrometida, pero... – era Azusa que se acercaba al cubículo de Itachi, en donde se encontraban ambos jóvenes - ... creo saber la canción que le ayudara para que la señorita Sakura vuelva con usted, solo déjeme ir a dejar estos documentos al señor Neji y regreso.-

Ambos vieron como la secretaria se alejaba por el pasillo; parecía que ya su hermano mayor la toleraba más y no era para menos, si en ese tiempo en que había abandonado la dirección, la relación entre ellos mejoro muchísimo al grado de que ya la había invitado a salir en dos ocasiones. Momentos más tarde regreso con una hoja de papel rosa y un mp3, colocándole este ultimo en una balada que se llamaba "_Serenata Rap_"

- Ahora solo tiene que oírla muchas veces y trate de aprenderse la letra y con respecto a quienes llevara para hacerle música, creo que Itachi se encargara, ¿no?-

- Claro, veamos... – miro la letra de la canción y le pidió prestado un rato el mp3 a Sasuke y rápidamente supo de cual se trataba – si, la conozco, será muy sencillo; ¿Para cuando los quieres? –

- Para hoy mismo si es posible, no iré a clases para tener tiempo de memorizarlo y nos vemos a las 9:30 a dos cuadras de su casa para afinar detalles, ¿si? –

- Muy bien, pero... ¿estará mi adorada Ino en su casa? – dejaría de ser Itachi, si no preguntase por la prima de Sakura, después de una cena en la casa de los Haruno; Había quedado prendado de ella y más por que era de las difíciles – tu sabes, ya que te hago el favor de ser un buen amigo; tengo que deleitarme un ratito –

- Para tu desgracia, no esta y regresara hasta la otra semana – dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro "lo consoló". Se despidió de Azusa, sin antes darle las gracias por la canción y esta simplemente le recordó que para eso estaban los amigos. Salió del edificio con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y no era para menos, esa noche le demostraría a su princesa lo tanto que la quería.

Ya había quedado con Naruto que le avisaría cuando su hermana se fuese a acostar y lo hizo a las 9, algo temprano; pero muy provechoso para lo que se vendría luego. Espero a que Itachi hiciera acto de aparición en el lugar acordado, los nervios lo mataban, había practicado todo el día y se sentía seguro de no olvidarla, el problema radicaba en la reacción de ella ante la serenata que le daría. No quería recibir un baldazo de agua helada o su indiferencia, sino que le dejara una posibilidad de reconciliación: "_Asómate a la ventana Amor mío"_

Antes de la hora, llego su amigo con el repertorio, listos para la tan ansiada velada. "_Es ahora o nuncaSasuke"._ Se arreglo la chaqueta negra, se paso la mano por su cabello a modo de tranquilizarse y se miro como décima vez si se veía bien: además de la chaqueta negra, vestía una camisa de lino blanca, zapatos casuales y un pantalón negro.

Tomo el ramillete de rosas rojas y con una señal, llamo al conjunto de mariachis para acercarse a la puerta principal, ya eran las 10:00 de la noche; la hora justa para su sorpresa. Se colocaron frente a la ventana de la habitación de Sakura y ante la mirada de su amigo Itachi y Naruto, daría inicio.

- OK, ¿están listos muchachos? – todos asintieron. Cerró sus ojos por un momento. Relajo sus músculos. – arránquense... –

La dulce tonada de introducción se dejo oír por unos momentos y en una perfecta entrada, comenzó a cantar.

_Si te encuentro en la calle_

_No me atrevo ni hablarte_

_Se bloquean mis palabras_

_No me atrevo a mirarte a los ojos_

_Y aunque suene imposible_

_Si pudiera amplificar el latir del corazón_

_Sentirías al baterista de una banda de metal pesado_

_Y hoy por eso estoy aquí parado_

_Porque_ _me sale mucho más fácil con una de mis canciones_

_Para lograr que sientan hasta muros y platones_

- ¿Pero quien cantaba a esa hora? – se pregunto Sakura aun soñolienta, trato de enfocar mejor su vista y buscar de donde venía tanto alboroto. Su madre entro en su cuarto sin tocar, se veía muy contenta

- Anda, Sakura, mira por la ventana, te han traído serenata –

- ¿Serenata?, ¿Para mi? –

- Si, hija es Sasuke, se ve que esta muy enamorado de ti, porque no cualquiera va a una casa y le cante y más en estos tiempos – la información se acoplo en su cerebro, si, claro; era Sasuke el que cantaba, si lo escuchaba mejor... que lindo canta; tengo que verlo. Se asomo a la ventana, sin encender la luz todavía; quería retener en su memoria este lindo momento.

_Y para no telefonear te digo todo cara a cara_

_Como si la pena no me importara_

_Soy muy tímido_

_Escondo amor en mi, no fallo_

_Para decirte que desde que te vi siempre es mayo_

Que guapo se veía allá abajo, mirando en la misma dirección en que se encontraba y sin saber que ya era visto por ella. Y como decía su madre, no cualquiera le llevaba serenata a alguien, a menos que... la quisiera demasiado. Esto era tan romántico que su corazón le gano la partida más importante a la razón: el perdonar a quien se quería con el alma.

_Y_ _en mayo el mundo es bello_

_Y está lleno de colores_

_Y todavía en los árboles_

_Habitan sólo flores_

_Tarde que temprano van a_

_Derramar su fruto_

_Y dime cómo estas_

_Ansiosamente espero_

Aun no encendería la luz, quería escucharlo cantar, su voz era ronca y a la vez tan dulce y aterciopelada al oído de ella, era como si su corazón era el que estaba cantándole. Por momentos entrecerraba sus ojos y al abrirlos; su mirada azabache le llegaba directo al corazón.

_Espero que este sentimiento sea correspondido_

_Yo estoy aquí delante y te quiero y te sonrío_

_Asómate a la ventana amore mío_

_Asómate al balcón_

_Responde niña por favor_

_Solo vine hasta aquí con tornamesa y un micrófono_

_Traje aquí a mi banda a cantarte lo que siento_

_Si tú me quisieras besar yo estaría contento_

Por que rayos no enciende la luz era lo único que pasaba por su mente, mientras miraba atentamente a su ventana, en espera de una respuesta favorable.

_Es que esta serenata es mi cita con el destino_

_Pues quiero que en la vida estemos_

_Tú y yo siempre unidos_

_Una serenata rap para decir a ti_

_Me gusta como miras y lo que piensas de mí_

_Me gusta tu nariz en sintonía con el mundo_

_Me gusta tu trasero, casi redondo_

_Que torna en un satélite a cada ser viviente_

_Me gustas por que eres, inteligente_

Cuando ya creía perdida la esperanza de que saliese a verlo, la habitación se ilumino, dándole mas ánimos para seguir con la serenata. Lo raro es que nunca la vio salir para verlo.

_Se ve muy claro en tus manos como las mueves_

_Y haces que hasta los sentimientos siempre me renueves_

_Tus caderas son los andes y tus pechos los volcanes_

_Me gusta tu buen gusto en la ropa con que sales_

_Que está muy por encima de la moda del momento_

_Una flor que así creció entre el asfalto y el cemen..._

No termino la frase cuando Sakura, con una bata celeste y los cabellos recogidos en una coleta, se le dirigió a él y lo abrazo fuertemente, a lo que correspondió inmediatamente. De todas las posibles reacciones, esta fue la que nunca se imagino.

– Esto es lo más hermoso que he recibido en mi vida, Sasuke, gracias; además, ¿cómo podría estar enojada contigo?, sí tú eres quien me ha devuelto la fe en el amor... –

- Shh... Espera que lo mejor viene ahora, escucha – retomando la melodía y con Sakura entre sus brazos siguió cantándole muy cerca del oído, casi en susurro.

_Serenata rap, serenata metropolitana_

_Confía un poco en mí_

_Aquí estaré cada mañana_

_No debes creer las cosas que otros te digan de mí_

_Es que son muy envidiosos_

_Quizás porqué_

_Yo no te prometo historias de pasión como de guiones_

_De cine de romances solo falsas ilusiones_

_Yo te ofrezco la verdad, cuerpo, alma y un cerebro_

_Amor es solamente amor_

_Es solo, solo eso…_

- Sasuke... ¿no hay un beso para mi? – le pregunto con las mejillas ruborizadas y su voz fue coqueta e inocente a la vez.

- Te di uno esta tarde, ¿lo recuerdas? Aunque si me lo pides... no soy quien para decirte no, ¿quieres otro? –

- Ay, si y muchísimo – sus ojos mostraban esa chispa de alegría que tanto amaba.

Una fuerza superior a él cedió ante su petición, acercándola más a su cuerpo. Sus labios se ablandaron a los suyos y ciño las curvas de su cintura en sus manos. Ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Su boca se amoldaba perfectamente en la suya y su cuerpo se curvaba completando el suyo. Esto era un sueño del cual no quería despertar, pero tenía que soltarla, se encontraban frente a su casa y no quería hacerle pasar un mal momento a su princesa con sus padres. Apoyo la frente en la de ella, la sostuvo por la cintura; tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- Sakura... hay algo que quiero decirte –

- Y... ¿qué es? –

- Te amo... –

**Continuara**…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Agradecimientos ha:**

**Hakoto Nara**

**Setsuna17**

**Tek-chan**

**AoOi**

**Valeria**

**MinakoUchiha**

**hoshina-tsukiyomi-utau**

**MGGSS**

**HYIL**

**y a todas a quellas que me han dejado sus maravillosos reviews les agradesco mucho por seguirme aqui y en mis demas fic's.**

**Saludos **

**Atte: Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"**

**PD: Mi cumple ya se acerca D: cada dia mas vieja T.T que me regalaran jeje para ser exactos cumplire 17 añiitos O: jaja el 7 de agosto asi que ustedes diran.**


	9. Compromiso y una gran Confusión

¿**Amor** **por** **Internet**?

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo adapto esta historia la original es de Agatha Miller.

Comenten, comenten, comenten XD

**Capitulo 9: Compromiso... y una gran Confusión.**

Era tan lindo como Sasuke la hacia sentir, cada detalle que le daba era especial y único. No podía cree aun que ya pasaba una semana desde la serenata que le dio para contentarla. Solo de recordar haberle visto cantar frente a su ventana era... si, cada vez que lo pensaba un leve rubor y una sonrisa nerviosa aparecían en su rostro. Nunca creyó que fuera capaz de hacer algo así, simplemente era muy romántico para creer que fuera verdad y eso... lo era; por que a pesar de todo, lo hizo.

Y ahora se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación, tratando de arreglar su cabello, tenia que prepararse para la cena con los Uchiha. Sasuke había sido bien escueto en decirle el motivo de esta, pero algo se podía imaginar, pues el invitar a toda su familia; indicaba que la relación entre ellos iba en serio. Eso le gustaba mucho y más por que él se había comportado de una manera muy extraña cuando la acompaño a su casa.

- ¡Hey Saku! – Grito su hermano desde la planta baja - ¿A qué horas vas a salir? Ya no tarda mi cuñadito en llegar -

- Unos 5 minutos más, ¿sí?, Además... ¡No me grites que no estoy sorda! – le replica. Apenas se había colocado el vestido color blanco strapless; Con unas aplicaciones en la parte del busto que lo realzaban, por otra parte era ceñido hasta la cintura y desde ahí le caía de forma asimétrica hasta su rodilla derecha en su parte más larga. Sus zapatos eran de tacón alto, del mismo tono y con unos detalles de pedrería en ellos.

Se coloco un poco de delineador en sus ojos y un labial de tono rosa. En el momento en que iba a salir de su habitación, recordó el obsequio que le dio Sasuke el día de la serenata: una gargantilla de plata con un dije de diamante en forma de corazón que al reverso, una corta y firme frase estaba ahí grabada: "S & S" se lo coloco y dando un suspiro, se acerco a la ventana y se sorprendió que en ese instante un hermoso Aston Martin V12 Vanquish negro se estacionara enfrente de su casa, lo que la hico recordar algo que le había dicho Sasuke al cual no le presto mucho interés ya que estaba hipnotizada con su hermosa mirada.

''_Esta noche vendré en otro auto, ya que no creo que quepamos en el plateado'' _

Minutos mas tarde, mi Mama, Mi papa y Naruto iban en la parte trasera del auto; mientras ella, en el asiento de copiloto, admirando lo guapo que se veía en ese traje color negro y más al ver la mirada traviesa que por instantes le dejaba ver; Como si le quisiesen revelar algo importante.

-.-

- Buenas noches, ustedes son los Haruno, ¿verdad? – una mujer ya entrada en edad los recibió en la entrada de la mansión con una gran sonrisa – pasen, están en su casa - luego dirigiéndose a la joven pareja, a él con una mirada reprobatoria y luego una cálida para ella prosiguió – jovencito... usted me había dicho que su novia era muy bonita, pero en realidad es un ángel, ¿a qué sí? -

- Muchas gracias... – bajo la mirada, a parte de Sasuke, nadie le había dicho eso con tanta elocuencia. Esta era la primera vez que la veía y eso que esta era su tercera visita a la mansión.

- Aooi... – tomando con mas fuerza la mano ya enlazada de ella – no la avergüences de esa manera – volviéndose a la joven, añadió – ella es nuestra ama de llaves, Aooi y no la conociste en las otras visitas por que se encontraba aqui y ella – refiriéndose a la chica - es Sakura Haruno. - Después de una leve presentación, pasaron al living, donde ya se encontraban conversando los invitados con el Señor Uchiha; el cual al ver entrar a la pareja se acerco a saludar a su futura "nuera"

- Buenas noches Sakura, ¿Cómo te va con mi hijo? ¿Te trata bien? -

- Buenas noches señor Uchiha – hizo una leve inclinación – estoy muy bien, gracias y con respecto a Sasuke... – se acerco a él y deposito un leve beso en su mejilla – no podría ser mejor. -

- Me alegra escuchar eso, hijo; ahí está tu hermano, ve y preséntale a tu novia – hasta ese momento reparó en la presencia de Neji, el cual se encontraba cerca de la chimenea conversando con una chica menos alta que él y que al acercarse se llevo la mayor sorpresa de la noche: La acompañante de su hermano era nada mas que su dulce ex secretaria, Azusa; la cual saludó muy calurosamente a los recién llegados.

- Con que muy escondidito te lo tenias... – se lo dijo a ella aprovechando que se encontraban cerca –

- Usted me prometió ayudarme, pero nunca lo hizo, así que tuve que tomar acción por cuenta propia, además su novia es muy bonita, ¿verdad Neji? -

- Si, es verdad; pero dime Sasuke, como le hiciste para que se fijara en ti... -

- Insiste en lo mismo... pero esta noche no te daré el gusto de hacerme enojar. Desde el lugar en que se encontraba le hizo una señal a Aooi, desapareciendo esta en el momento, dándole paso a tres meseros que en sus charolas de plata llevaban copas de Champán, tomando una de las copas y esperando a que todos tuviesen las suyas tomo la palabra – buenas noches a todos en primer lugar y darles las gracias por encontrarse aquí... – en ese momento Itachi hizo acto de aparición y saludo a su amigo un tanto apenado -... la razón de esta cena es para darles a conocer a ustedes que son mi familia y a mi amigo Itachi; a mi novia que muy pronto espero sea mi prometida, la señorita Sakura Haruno. -

''_Esto no puede ser real, Dios si este es un sueño... no me despiertes'' _– pensó una muy sonrojada Sakura.

- Entonces propongo un brindis por ellos – Itachi fue el de la propuesta y elevando su copa, todos les desearon felicidad. Luego se dieron otros tres brindis y tomando la oportunidad de que todos ya se encontraban animados; se inclino frente a ella y sacando una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro de su saco; le propuso lo siguiente:

- Sakura Haruno, Prometo amarte en cada momento para siempre, eres mi vida… ¿Me harías el hombre mas feliz si aceptaras ser mi prometida? – noto el nerviosismo de ella en su mirada y el silencio sepulcral de los invitados ''_que diga si, que diga si...'' _pensó desesperado por una respuesta.

- Sasuke... – de la emoción se le corto la frase y tragando una vez mas continuo - ...si, si quiero – él colocó la sortija de oro con un pequeño zafiro oriental en el centro, el cual brillo de forma especial cuando él la tomo entre sus dedos y ante la mirada de todos: la beso tiernamente. Todos los presentes aplaudían al ver que por fin, uno de los jóvenes Uchiha, se decidía a tomar una decisión para futuro.

- Bienvenida a la familia Uchiha, Sakura – fue la primera felicitación que recibió y fue de parte del señor Uchiha. Este saludo hizo que unas lagrimas brotaran de sus ojos, sabía que eso significaba que más pronto que nada... llegaría la propuesta de boda. Retirando las lágrimas que ya llegaban a sus mejillas miro a su futuro suegro

- Muchísimas gracias, señor; le prometo que no se arrepentirá de darme la bienvenida -

- Nada de señor me haces sentir viejo, ya eres parte de mi familia te pido que me llames Fugaku además tú no tienes nada que prometer... es el cabeza dura de Sasuke que tiene que hacerlo. - El aludido solo le dio una mirada recriminatoria a su progenitor mientras que estrechaba la mano con el padre de Sakura.

Después de recibir las felicitaciones de todos incluyendo la de su hermano mayor y recibiendo una que otra broma de Itachi se dirigieron al comedor, donde Aooi les esperaba con un gran banquete y al cabo de un rato se encontraban degustando del mismo. La cena se animo mucho, pues parecía que ambas familias se conocían desde hacia bastante tiempo y si le incluimos la simpatía de Azusa... estaba de mas decir que fue todo un éxito.

Ya rozaba la medianoche, cuando Sakura y su familia se marcharon de la mansión y ahora el ambiente era mas relajado dentro del auto

- Oye... cuñadito – Naruto fue el que inicio la platica recién ingresados al automóvil – como ahora, tu y mi hermanita son novios... deberíamos tener una charla en privado ¿no lo crees? Después de todo es mi hermanita menor. -

- ...pues si… cuando quieras.-

- Ok! Es mas deberíamos ir a una heladería o mejor a una pastelería a conversar… Oh! Pero antes tal vez una sesión de video juegos estaría genial hace mucho que no juego con alguien que sea pasable...-

- ¡Naruto! Que quieres decir con eso. Eh? – le reclamo Sakura ante este ultimo comentario.

- Es que tú te enojas fácilmente cuando te gano, además eras muy lenta para los juegos de carros...-

- No sigas... -

- Chicos, ya paren... que pensara Sasuke de ustedes dos, discúlpalos, si? – la voz conciliadora de su madre los calló de repente.

- Lo único que veo es un par de hermanos que se quieren mucho, nada más. -

- Esta clase de discusiones les hace ver como dos niñitos pequeños… – acoto el padre de Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en su cara - Y para que veas Sasuke Sakura tiene un carácter muy fuerte – ya no aguanto mas y se hecho a reir.

- ¡Papá! No digas esas cosas -

- Ve lo rápido como se enciende... a eso me refiero con lo del carácter -

- Cálmate princesa, sí? – le dice bajando la voz para que solo ella lo escuchase – quien más que yo sé lo testaruda que eres cuando te enojas con alguien ¿verdad? - Una risilla nerviosa acompañó al rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas.

-.-

- Lo dije y lo repito de nuevo... Eres una Suertuda Sakura – comento Hinata, después de que la chica contase como Sasuke le dio el anillo.

- Si, ahora te llevara como su pareja a todos los eventos en que invitan a los Uchiha – contesto una Ino muy animada por su prima – lo malo es que el tonto de Itachi aun no quiere nada serio... -

- No te creas, según Sasuke, todos los días le pregunta si tu ya regresaste y el que lo conoce tan bien; nunca antes andaba detrás de los huesitos de una chica tan insistentemente como lo hace contigo -

- Se ve que aquí habrá doble pareja para el futuro, no? – replico Hinata en un tono pícaro

- La de mi prima sí, la mía... esta mas que difícil, además tu no te quedas atrás Hinata o crees que no me he dado cuenta de las miraditas que se mandan tú y Naruto ¿eh? – comento una risueña Ino.

- Con Naruto-kun solo somos amigo… nada mas – respondió Hinata mas roja que un tomante.

- Pero que es lo que ven mis ojos, si es mi adorada Ino... ¿en donde te habías metido, eh? – sin previo aviso apareció Itachi con esa sonrisa tan seductora que elevo la temperatura de la chica – a veces pienso que me huyes – observando las otras chicas de la mesa – Sakura, ¿cómo es que mi amigo te dejo sola en un día como este? Y más con otra preciosura a su lado – refiriéndose a Hinata. Lo que no contaba era que Ino le diese un buen zape en la cabeza. Las tres chicas rieron al ver la reacción de Itachi

- Esta ocupado en un trabajo de campo, quedamos de vernos dentro de dos horas y pues ella es mi amiga Hinata - la saludo ahora sin pasarse de la raya; ya que temía otra reprimenda por parte de Ino que lo vigilaba

- Entonces, que me dices si te llevo a donde quieras, a ellas no les importaría, verdad señoritas? – le dijo a Ino con esa sonrisa matadora.

- Para nada – contesto Sakura.

- Por nosotras esta muy bien – secundo Hinata y guiñándole el ojo a Ino en señal de que aprovechara esta oportunidad.

-.-

Ya en su habitación sola Sakura rememoraba la hermosa tarde que paso con Sasuke, la había llevado hasta la costa y disfrutaron de una linda puesta de sol; Solo que con esto se recordó de Lion... _''¿qué estará haciendo en estos días? Desde nuestra ultima conversación, no he sabido nada de él..."_

_**- Flash Back -**_

**- + Lion** **+ -** no _te angusties Cereciito, tal vez viste mal o algo así_…-

**- +** **Cereciito+** - _nooo, como evitarlo, si esa mujer era más bonita que yo..._ -

**- + Lion** **+ -** _sé que no te conozco físicamente, pero no puede existir otra chica tan linda como tu... nunca te menosprecies -_

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _crees que soy linda?_ -

**- + Lion** **+ -** no _lo creo, Lo Sé; además lo que importa es el interior de las personas, no su físico -_

**- + Cereciito** **+ -** _entonces... lo dejo ir?_

**- + Lion** **+ -** déjalo _que te explique las cosas como fueron y si aun no le crees... tu decidirás_ -

_**- Fin del Flash Back -**_

Fue así como dejo que Sasuke le tratara de explicar su parte de la historia, y como le había dicho Lion, su corazón le di una nueva oportunidad de creer y desde ese momento había sido la elección mas acertada. Ahora era muy feliz con él.

''_Gracias Lion''_ – Penso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Quería agradecerle otra vez el apoyo que le daba cada vez que lo necesitaba, realmente era un gran amigo, solo que cada vez que conversaban o le mandaba correos unas extrañas sensaciones dentro de ella hacían aparición. Al principio no le hizo caso, pero ahora con solo pensarlo... las sensaciones volvían... como ahora mismo eran como unas maripositas en su estomago que le causaban una sensación tan placentera...

''_Que rayos pasa contigo Sakura'´' – _pensó frustrada por esos sentimientos hacia su amigo cibernético.

''_No me digas que te estas enamorando de él, tu mas que nadie sabe que estas relaciones a distancia y a ciegas no funcionan''_ – y ahí estaba de nuevo su malvada conciencia hacia días que no la escuchaba.

- ¿Otra vez tú? – contesto en voz alta a su voz interior, esta aparecía en los peores momentos y lo único que lograba era confundirla más.

''_No vas a remediar nada con solo estar escuchándome, así que enciende el ordenador y búscalo. Arregla tu problema y listo. No dejaras ir la oportunidad de agenciarte al bombón de Sasuke por alguien a quien ni conoces'' _

- Pero que dices, yo amo a Sasuke con todo mi corazón.-

''_Si pero el otro te esta moviendo el tapete también, no lo olvides; Hazme caso y arregla esto de una vez''_ - dicho esto, la voz se fue, dejando a la joven con mas dudas que antes. Haciendo caso de su voz interior, encendió el ordenador y busco el correo de Lion y efectivamente se encontraba en línea.

Antes de que ella empezara a escribir un saludo, este ya lo había hecho

**- +** **Lion** **+ -** _Como se encuentra mi amiga el día de hoy? Ya arreglaste el problema con tu novio? -_

**- +** **Cereciito+** - _hola Lion… y si ya arregle mis problemitas, solo que ahora tengo otro mas grave -_

**- +** **Lion** **+ -** _vamos_ _mujer, cuenta; Soy todo "oídos" -_

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _me siento muy confundida, por una parte; Estoy enamoradísima de mi novio y más desde que nos reconciliamos... -_

**- +** **Lion** **+ -** _¿y por otra? -_

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _la que se forma alrededor de mi inexperiencia en el amor... ¿tu sabes lo que es el amor? -_

**- +** **Lion**_**-**_ _que si lo sé… si lo estoy viviendo._

**- +** **Cereciito+** **-** _explícamelo, por_ _favor. -_

**- +** **Lion** **+ -** _bueno… si sientes amor por la otra persona, el tiempo pasa muy rápido al estar a su lado. Puedes contarle cualquier cosa y sabes que te escuchara y te sabrá dar una solución. Puedes pasar horas y horas y no te aburres. Y cuando no estas con ella... simplemente te falta el aire y los segundos son tan largos... ¿me di a entender? -_

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _mmm… eso mismo me pasa a mí. Sin olvidar las mariposas en el estomago con solo verlo sonreír y la corriente eléctrica que cruza todo mi cuerpo cuando me besa..._ -

**- +** **Lion** **+ -** _bueno, creo que ya despeje una incógnita para ti amiga mía, pero contesta esto: ¿Es eso lo que sienten ustedes cuando quieren a alguien?_ – si su amiga Cereciito sentía esas cosas por quien quería, tal vez Sakura lo sintiese por él.

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _creo que si, algunas cosas pueden cambiar, pero las mariposas, no. Por otra parte me encanta cuando me abraza me hace sentir protegida ante todo; es como si depositase mi vida a su protección, ¿entiendes?_ -

**- +** **Lion** **+ -** _si, gracias por despejarme esa duda a mí también. Creo que hoy nos hemos ayudado mutuamente. -_

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _tal vez, por que aun tengo un dilema...- _

**- +** **Lion** **+ -** ¿_cual? Creí que eso era lo único que te agobiaba. -_

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _toma muy enserio lo que te escribiré, ¿de acuerdo? -_

**- +** **Lion** **+ -** _esta bien, es una promesa -_

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _bueno…_ - era el momento preciso de despejar esa incógnita para ella - … _en ocasiones, cuando estoy con él, tengo la leve sensación de que estoy contigo y cuando nos escribimos, __siento muy presente el aura de él... todo es tan confuso; no es intencional, pero esto se vuelve más intenso en mis sueños... –_ estuvo un rato sin recibir respuesta, era de esperar esa reacción; Hasta se imagino que de un momento a otro se desconectara, pero eso no ocurrió, ya que si le contesto.

**- +** **Lion** **+ -** ¿_a qué estas jugando_? -

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _a nada, simplemente pasa; es por eso que casi no duermo bien, pues tengo miedo de… -_

**- +** **Lion** - _enamorarte de mí?_ – este juego cada vez se ponía mas peligroso y tendría que darle un alto a todo esto; ya que a él también le ocurría lo mismo – _creo que debemos dejar estas conversaciones por un largo tiempo, no sería bueno para ninguno hacernos ilusiones de algo que no puede ser -_

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _entonces… no soy la única?, Tu también pasas por lo mismo?_ – esta confesión la dejó mas que sorprendida

**- +** **Lion** **+ -** _siendo sincero… si, por eso te pido que nos demos un tiempo. Creo que el intimar tanto, nos ha hecho mal. -_

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _nooo, no me pidas eso, te necesito ahora mas que nunca, eres la primera persona con quien me he abierto tanto, la que sabe mas como soy; no me puedes dejar así... -_

**- +** **Lion** **+ -** _empieza a tener mas confianza con tu novio y veras que no soy tan indispensable como crees -_

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _pero si siempre se necesita de alguien mas, que sea imparcial, para ayudarte y ese eres tu Lion -_

**- +** **Lion** **+ -** _y tus amigas? Ellas serían mejor consejería que yo, te lo apuesto -_

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _veamos, me reúno con ellas y les digo: "Chicas, saben, creo que me enamore de mi amigo Lion, sí el de Internet y por otra parte; También siento lo mismo por mi novio" eso sería darles motivo para sermonearme todo un día sin parar y cavar mi propia tumba para que solo me dejen caer en él. Lo que necesito es a alguien que entienda esto y como lo aseguraste antes, tú eres el único -_

**- +** **Lion** **+ -** _entonces, no me busques en el chat, déjame correos y te prometo que los revisare lo más rápido que pueda -_

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _estas seguro?, No te ha molestado lo que te dije... -_

**- +** **Lion** **+ -** _no al contrario, me agrado que me tuvieras esa confianza para decírmelo, yo no me creí capaz de hacerlo -_

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _si me lo hubieses dicho tu primero, creo que yo también hubiese reaccionado de esa manera -_

**- +** **Lion** **+ -** _entonces… ¿qué te parece mi idea? -_

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _aunque no me parece mucho… esta bien -_

**- +** **Lion** **+ -** _entonces te veo la próxima vez en mi bandeja de correos, eh? -_

**- +** **Cereciito** **+ -** _y tu trata de contestar lo mas pronto que puedas. -_

Con esto, ambos se desconectaron y decidieron ir a descansar; lo que fue un fracaso, por que ni un adiós se dirigieron; Con la esperanza de que alguno de los dos rompiera el convenio antes hecho.

_Mientras tú y yo nos refugiamos en la eternidad_

_No siento frío cerca de ti_

_Dentro de mí brilla el sol_

_Se cae el cielo y que más da_

''_Tengo que sacarte de mi_ _mente Lion... aunque algo dentro de mí me dicte lo contrario, ¿por qué será?'' – _pensaba Sakura muy contrariada y triste pero sabia que Sasuke no se merecía el que lo ''engañara'' de esa forma… definitivamente lo mejor y aunque doloroso era olvidarse de esto.

-.-

''_No quiero perderte Sakura y por mas que duela tengo que olvidarme de Cereciito''_ – Que frustrante se estaba volviendo esta situación, nunca se le paso por la cabeza enamorarse de su amiga ¡Dios! Su relación con Sakura esta cada vez mas fortalecida no podía permitirse arruinar todo por algo que seguramente era momentáneo Sakura era su vida, la mujer que siempre quiso no podía darse el lujo de perderla por mas que sintiera algo poderoso por su amiga, Sakura no se lo merecía.

_Tenemos nuestro mundo_

_El día sigue siendo azul_

_Si estamos juntos No importa nada más_

_Que en ti jamás será invierno_

''_Esto será de lo más difícil, porque ya te tengo muy dentro de mí''_ - dijeron ambos, sin imaginarse la razón por la que tenían esos sentimientos el uno por el otro…

_Tanto ruido tanta soledad gente que corre sin parar_

_Tras la puerta ese universo de infinita paz_

_Necesito la calma que tú me das..._

**Continuara**...


	10. Sospechas

¿**Amor** **por** **Internet**?

_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. yo solo la adapto con el permiso de Agatha Miller._

**Capitulo 10: Sospechas **

Ya llevaban tres meses investigando el múltiple accidente que ocurrió en las afueras de Tokio, ese tiempo era el suficiente para cerrar el caso, pero por pedido del señor Fugaku Uchiha, no dejarían de buscar al autor intelectual del choque del primer automóvil, un jaguar convertible negro, el cual había presentado, según el informe de los técnicos de criminología, una falla en el sistema de frenos y otro en el tanque de gasolina; Habían hecho que el conductor de este chocara con mas de una docena de autos, incluyendo el de la Señora Mikoto Uchiha.

La investigación se había detenido en el reconocimiento del cadáver, ya que a causa de la explosión, este quedo completamente calcinado. Tendrían que buscar a un buen forense antropólogo para que determinara el sexo del conductor y alguna señal o pista que les ayudara a su reconocimiento.

El investigador a cargo de este caso era un chico de unos 28 años, de cabello corto y oscuro como la noche y unos penetrantes ojos negros; su nombre era Keita Sumione; el cual a pesar de su corta edad, tenia un buen ojo para resolver este tipo de casos.

- Si tan solo ese carro fuese legal... ya tendríamos una pista de quien lo conducía... – se paso la mano entre sus cabellos, era tan frustrante el no encontrar la aguja en el pajar, sorbió un poco de su café. Sobre su escritorio posaba el expediente de ese caso, las fotografías, las muestras, las hipótesis; pero nada le llevaba a un caso en particular. A modo de despejar su mente, hojeo el periódico y de pronto se detuvo de súbito en una noticia de sociedades:

"_**El Compromiso Uchiha-Haruno**_ _**es todo un revuelo" – **_era el titulo de la noticia.

_En fechas pasadas, se dio a conocer de parte de los Uchiha, la noticia del compromiso del menor de los hijos, Sasuke, con la Señorita Sakura Haruno; de la cual ya era de saber publico su relación con el joven. Amigos cercanos a la pareja, aseguran que más pronto de lo que esperamos, nos darán la noticia de su enlace matrimonial... _

- Pero miren nada mas... eso quiere decir que era mentira – refiriéndose a una visita que recibió a inicios de la investigación de una joven, que aseguraba ser la prometida del menor de los Uchiha – conque intenciones vino entonces... señorita abogada? – repaso algunos recortes que sus colegas le habían hecho llegar de esa famosa abogada. Era una de las penalistas más subastadas por la frialdad y suspicacia con las que conducía sus casos.

- Jefe... ¿podemos pasar? – unos policías mas jóvenes se asomaban por la puerta de su oficina

**- Sojiro, Ken**; Pasen, ¿me tienen algo nuevo? -

- Lea esto jefe – pasándole un sobre membretado del gobierno, miro a sus subalternos con curiosidad y acto seguido abrió el sobre. La leyó dos veces y la volvió a meter en el sobre, tomo otro poco de su café – y que es lo que dice que lo ha dejado tan callado…-

- Dentro de dos días llega el forense que pedí. Al fin podremos saber quien era el conductor de nuestro jaguar ilegal... así que vayan preparando la orden de exhumación -

-.-

- ¿A donde iremos Sasuke? – la calle se le hizo desconocida a la chica de mirada esmeralda y se decidió a preguntar al chico que iba de lo más tranquilo

- Quiero que conozcas un lugar al que llamo mi fortaleza -

- Tu apartamento, ¿verdad? -

- Aja... esta noche, te cocinara el mejor chef del mundo – ya tenia todo preparado para hacerla pasar una noche inolvidable a esto Sakura ya se figuraba quien seria ese famoso chef

- Y podré conocer a ese chef para darle mi aval de sus recetas? -

- Y, ¿por qué tanto interés en el? – decide seguirle el juego a su adorada prometida.

- Porque podría ser un chico muy guapo, de mirada dulce... -

- ¿Más guapo que yo? – le dice con un gracioso gesto de sorpresa en el rostro.

- mm… no lo se aunque no lo creo mas guapo que tu imposible… Tontuelo... NADIE puede ser mas guapo que mi enamorado.-

- Así si me gusta… – prestando mas atención en la calle, paro un instante y doblando en la esquina entró en una zona más tranquila, eran pocos los autos que circulaban; se detuvo frente a un edificio de unos 15 pisos, de color azul y forma cilíndrica, y que su atractivo consistía en los cristales que conformaban la mayor parte de este – bueno, ya llegamos; ¿qué te parece? -

- ¿Aquí es donde vives? – estaba sorprendida, solo en revistas veía ese tipo de arquitectura en los edificios más modernos y ahora se encontraba frente a uno y lo mejor sería que lo conocería por dentro, dirigiéndole una gran sonrisa prosiguió – Es muy bonito, has de tener una vista preciosa de toda la ciudad... -

- Pero no tan hermosa como tu, Sakura – dicho esto extendió su mano para que se la tomase y la guió a la entrada del edificio, cruzaron el lobby, entrego las llaves de su auto para que lo metieran al parqueo y la condujo al elevador; que al igual que el edificio era cilíndrico y de cristal

- Es una lastima que este elevador no te dé un poco de privacidad... – suspiro al apoyarse en una de las paredes de este.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – ya sabia a que se refería con esa expresión, pero quería oírlo de sus labios

- Por que me gustaría mucho que me besaras dentro de uno, pero como no se puede... ni modo – ambos se dirigieron miradas traviesas y Sasuke se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás, apoyo su nariz sobre sus cabellos; Como le encantaría enredar sus dedos entre sus hebras y hacerle el amor; pero no, su princesa era especial y ese día también lo sería, quería hacer las cosas bien con ella esperaría hasta después de que fuera oficialmente su mujer, ella merecía la espera.

Como era de esperar el piso de él sería la suite del edificio, que consistía en los últimos dos pisos, dando la apariencia de tener una casa en el aire. La puerta principal era de roble, con detalles muy sencillos en el picaporte, pero no quitaban el toque sofisticado. Por dentro "la fortaleza" estaba pintada de un color marfil, que conjugado con unos cuadros de art-nouveau y la tremenda vista del edifico, lo hacían ver muy espaciosos.

Sakura estaba extasiada por la forma que en que todo estaba organizado ahí dentro, le costaba creer que este fuese el apartamento de un soltero, que particularmente solían ser desordenados o con poco espacio. Acercándose a la pared cercana al mini bar, se percato de una pintura que más bien parecía un pergamino enmarcada en un sencillo cuadro de madera, la que mostraba un follaje extenso y que en su parte más alta sobresalían amapolas blancas y rojas. Ella conocía esa pintura y se la hizo saber a él

- ¿Cómo conseguiste una replica de "las Amapolas" de Kokei Kobayashi? Tenia entendido que solo se encontraba en Londres y Nueva York... -

- Conoces la obra? – eso era extraño, ya que pocas personas se interesaban por las pinturas de un país tan rico en cultura como Japón y menos si eran jóvenes como ella

- Pues claro, si esta pintura se hizo en medio del conflicto entre retomar los diseños tradicionales o imitar los que enseñaban en la Escuela de Artes Tecnológicas; además no olvides lo que estoy estudiando.. – en ese momento lo recordó, su chica estudiaba Antropología...

- ¿Te gusta?, Fue un regalo que me hizo mi madre cuando termine la primera carrera; creo que lo hizo para darme esperanzas de que un día estudiaría lo que realmente quería – después de mencionar a su madre, su voz se fue apagando lentamente; cosa que noto la chica

- disculpa por recordarte a tu mama Sasuke – apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y rodeándolo con sus brazos, trato de transmitirle lo mucho que sentía la perdida

- No tienes por que, además... le hubieses gustado mucho, princesa – aun estando ella abrazada a él, la condujo a una repisa, tomo la fotografía del centro y luego se la paso a ella – Mira mama, aquí tienes a mi novia; ¿a que es preciosa? -

- Tienes su misma mirada Sasuke... tan llena de amor – quería agregar mas, pero este la aprisiono contra sus labios, llevaba ratos aguantando las ganas y al verla tan dispuesta para él, no se reprimió para demostrarle lo mucho que la quería. La mano que tenia posada en su cuello, paso rápidamente a su espalda, donde no reparo en las caricias que dejaba en él. A esto la chica solo respondió a acariciar el lóbulo derecho de él y pasar su otra mano sobre sus pectorales. Un gemido suave de ella y otro ronco de él fueron sus respuestas.

- Oye... eso no se vale – replicó él, refiriéndose a las caricias de ella.

- ¿A no? Si tú te aprovechaste de la ocasión, también tenía derecho a hacerlo.-

- Y si seguimos aprovechando... –

-.-

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formo sobre sus labios, cada día se acercaban a la identidad de su elemento alpha (así llamaban al calcinado de Sora, que por el tiempo ya era un manojo de carne y huesos) la forense se acababa de recibir en una universidad de Estados Unidos con las mejores calificaciones y en esos momentos le estaba haciendo el reconocimiento para posterior iniciar la necropsia. Además no podía obviar que la doctora era muy bella, su cabello castaño y ojos grises lo habían capturado desde el momento en que fueron presentados.

- Es que se va a quedar todo el rato ahí, ¿o me quiere ayudar? – la misma que lo tenia sumergido en sus ideas, era la que lo despertaba

- no lo sé, los cuerpos en ese estado me dan un poco de repugnancia Dra... -

- Yuiko – lo interrumpió - ya que vamos a trabajar juntos en este caso, es mejor que nos dejemos de cortesías baratas, ¿que dices Keita?

- Si le parece bien... – un leve rubor subió a sus mejillas y carraspeo para apartar su bochorno y que ella no lo notase – que hay que hacer, Yuiko.-

La castaña le fue explicando lo que harían primero, lavar el cuerpo para apartar a los gusanos y sus larvas de este, para pasar a extraer el hueso largo del brazo: humero. Con este harían la prueba del carbono 14 y determinar la edad del occiso. Esto les llevo dos días y el siguiente buscaron en la base de datos del país, los registro dentales; Llegando al momento más satisfactorio de su jornada. La identificación final del cadáver.

- Aquí esta el reporte Jefe, es tan sorprendente lo que se puede hacer con los huesos, no? – Sojiro le entrego un sobre manila con los resultados de los estudios realizados, lo abrió y paso su mano sobre el suave papel, que descubría el eslabón más importante. En el borde superior izquierdo se mostraba una fotografía de un hombre de mirada caprichosa y de color negro, una tez morena en un rostro bien definido.

- Creo que nunca paso por su mente que moriría de una forma tan estrepitosa, parece un niñito de papá con esa carita tan cuidada – siguió viendo el resto del informe:

Nombre: _Sora Takeuchi_

Edad: _31 años_

Nacimiento: _07/11/1979_

Padres: _desconocidos. Se crió en un orfanato de las afueras de Tomoeda. La encargada del mismo aseguro que fue dejado en las puertas del lugar y que al cumplir la mayoría de edad fue acogido por uno de los amigos que hizo en el mismo recinto, pero que tiempo después se fue a Tokio._

Residencia: _aleatoria_. _Se hospedaba en hoteles sin seguir un patrón establecido_.

Ocupación: _estudiante de leyes. Universidad de Tokio. Alumno promedio y poco asiduo a clases, por eso el rector y decano de la escuela no detectaron su falta de asistencia._

Antecedentes penales: _2 infracciones por conducir a alta velocidad. Cuenta saldada. - 1 noche en prisión por involucrarse en carreras ilegales. Auto decomisado. Aun sigue en la división de transito y decomiso. _

- Esto es raro... -

- ¿Qué cosa Jefe? – Sojiro, se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Keita. El caso tenía vida propia desde el instante en que se continuó con la búsqueda.

- Pues según aquí, tiene un carro modificado decomisado, en comparación del que condujo su último día de vida, es una completa carcacha... ¿de quien era el deportivo entonces? -

- Y si contamos que se colaba en la escuela de leyes... no tenía beca como para decir que no se costeaba los altos costos de las cuotas, sin contar los libros y trabajos -

- Alguien cercano le estaba ayudando – releyendo, se detuvo en seco en los últimos párrafos de la hoja

Huellas dactilares: en el cadáver: _inexistentes, pero en la base de datos de la división de tránsito aparecen y son compatibles en mas de 6 puntos con las encontradas en la escena del crimen de... _

Especificaban tres crímenes de mujeres llevados en la ciudad de Tokio hacia ya cuatro años, de los cuales nunca se supo quien las asesino. Hasta ahora... pero el tipo ya estaba muerto y sus crímenes... saldados.

Con una seña hizo que Sojiro saliese de su oficina, llamaría al Señor Uchiha. Él era la primera persona que sabría del causante del fatídico accidente en el que su esposa había fallecido. Solo quedaba saber el autor de los desperfectos del auto. Si con la explosión quisieron tapar el crimen, no les funciono; ya que en esos casos los desperfectos eran lo que delataban la forma en que se inicio la explosión.

Cada vez que pensaba en este caso, el rostro de Karin Tatsumi se venía a su mente, era extraño, pocas veces le ocurría esto. Era como un presentimiento sobre algo de ella y su vida. Escalo desde la clase más pobre hasta llegar a un lugar más que deseado por cualquiera. Él no era la excepción. A tan solo 25 años, ya era de las mejores. Saliendo con honores de la escuela de... ¡Leyes! La misma en que "supuestamente" estudiaba Sora Takeuchi...

No supo lo que lo indujo a ver de nuevo las fotografía de los rotativos en los que salía la Abogada Karin, pero paso un buen rato observándolas. Era como si posase para aparecer siempre con su semblante frió y seguro de sus futuras victorias en los juzgados. Ya llegaba a las ultimas, en la que aparecía al lado del supuesto novio, Sasuke Uchiha y aun así no se veía un cambio significativo en su cara, únicamente esa sonrisa falsa que la hacia ver altanera y no feliz.

''_Realmente me gusta torturarme con esto''_ – pensó con sarcasmo.

Paso la hoja y que sorpresita le daba la vida, en esta se veía ella con un vestido negro, muy escotado y charlando con un grupo de personas. Al pie de la fotografía citaba los nombres de estos: todos abogados importantes. Escudriño cada parte de la fotografía, ya que le era extraño que saliese un poco mas animada y sin esa sonrisa fingida. En la esquina superior se veía un joven de traje negro, con su cabellera trenzada y tez morena. Tenia un leve parecido a...

No termino la idea, saco el recorte y se apresuro a llegar a sistemas. Encontró a Ken jugando en el ordenador de lo más tranquilo. Tomo el respaldo de su silla y lo alejo de la mesa.

- No sabía que los oficiales se dedicaban a jugar en sus horas de servicio... –

- Jefe... – el chico palideció al ver la cara de enfado en Keita, desde que fue designado para el caso Uchiha... su humor empeoro – es que no había nada que hacer, todo esta muy tranquilo por aquí... -

- Haz algo de provecho – le paso la imagen del periódico – quiero que limpies esta imagen, necesito comprobar mi teoría. - Acto seguido, el chico coloco el papel en el escáner y espero a que la imagen se mostrara en la pantalla. Abrió un programa especial para lo que le pedía y poco a poco agrandó la imagen. Agrandado solo se notaban los píxeles que lo formaban. Limpio la imagen antes de que su jefe lo zarandease. Efectivamente, era él; en la fotografía del reporte no se distinguía su larga cabellera, pero ahora... tenia una coartada para citar a la abogada. De seguro lo conocía o no estaría ese día en esa reunión para juristas.

-.-

- Señorita Tatsumi acaba de llegar un citatorio para usted – era su secretaria, que le entregaba una carta de color blanco y con la insignia del departamento de Investigaciones Criminológicas

- Muy bien, gracias, puedes retirarte; ya no te necesitare para el resto de la tarde... – dirigió una mirada al sobre, esto no se veía nada bien; sabia quien se la mandaba. ''_Ese policía de pacotilla me las esta poniendo muy difícil, debería darle un escarmiento'' _No dejaría que la atrapara en eso – y cancela todas mis citas desde ahora hasta pasado mañana. -

-.-

- Y dígame señorita, a ¿dónde quiere ir esta tarde? -

- A casa única y exclusivamente, tengo mucha tarea atrasada por cierto jovencito que no me deja estudiar -

- Pero si el jovencito la quiere mas que a su vida, ¿valdría más eso que cualquier cosa? -

- Si su vida me ayudara a obtener buenas calificaciones y pasar este semestre... tal vez si – no aguanto mas las ganas de reírse y lo hizo frente a un Sasuke que la sujetaba de la mano y con una cara de total confusión.

- ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? – pregunto al ver que no paraba de reír, aunque le gustaba verla feliz. Si sus ojos desprendían luz con solo estar tranquila; ahora irradiaban de felicidad infinita.

- Que me he despreocupado de mis obligaciones por ti y aun así salgo bien librada en las evaluaciones. Hinata cree que tú me ayudas a estudiar -

- Con que era eso... pues bien, que te parece si nos vamos por unos helados y luego te llevo a casa… -

- Excelente idea, solo que prepara tu billetera, porque pienso pedir lo más grande que tengan... – el comentario fue tomado como broma por él y solo se limito a depositar un tierno beso en ella. Las horas eran eternas y a la vez tan pocas, que al besarla era como si la vida les diese un respiro de la monotonía de sus rutinas.

-.-

El cuarto era pequeño, pero bien iluminado. Una mesa larga y de madera se posicionaba en el centro, con tres sillas del mismo material. Dos cámaras de seguridad colocadas en las esquinas del cuarto y una tercera sobre el cristal polarizado que cubría toda una pared del lugar. Abrieron la puerta y dejaron a una mujer que vestía un riguroso traje blanco, de gafas oscuras y el cabello recogido en una media coleta. Cruzo la pierna y mostró el color de sus zapatos de tacón: blanco.

- Esta seguro de esto jefe, por que ella nos puede meter en un gran problema -

- Descuida Sojiro, solo es un simple interrogatorio de rutina. Pero no olvides grabarlo. Nunca he confiado en los abogados y menos en una que salió a los 23 años con honores. Debe ser una arpía -

- Pero una muy hermosa, no lo cree? -

- Deja de fijarte en eso, nunca debes confiarte de las abogadas bonitas, escuchaste Sojiro, nunca. - Dicho esto se arreglo la corbata y se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorio – buenas tardes, Srta. Tatsumi, veo que es muy puntual -

- Sería una falta grave que una penalista como yo, llegue tarde a una cita y más de la que usted me ha hecho venir, aunque no comprendo el por que – retiro las gafas oscuras y las dejo sobre la mesa.

- Bueno, solo es de carácter rutinario, debo concertar citas con cada uno de los que ha convivido con los Uchiha y ya que usted dijo en una ocasión ser la novia del menor de estos. -

- Pero si nunca conocí a su madre. El tiempo que duré con él, ella se mantenía en Inglaterra, en la residencia que tiene allá – su voz nunca denoto nerviosismo, cosa que no agrado al interlocutor

- Si, eso también lo sé, pero mi interrogatorio gira alrededor de otra persona – extrajo de su saco gris una pagina, la coloco en la mesa y se la acerco a ella - ¿Conoce a este hombre? – aquí jugaba su plan. Noto claramente que su semblante no cambio en lo absoluto, pero al tragar saliva muy despacio... le dio una señal

- Pues, la verdad... nunca lo he visto en mi vida -

- ¿En serio? – Claro que no le creyó – pues me parece extraño que aparezca en esta fotografía, muy cerca de usted y en una reunión muy privada, según dicen mis fuentes -

- Ha de ser conocido de alguien mas, porque le repito; no lo conozco – su voz se elevo un poco

- Ya me quedo claro que no lo conoce, no debería agitarse, me dará a sospechar que esta mintiendo -

- Sabe, usted esta buscando cosas en donde no existen, por otra parte, no sé a que sé esta refiriendo con este sujeto y el caso de los Uchiha -

- Por que este sujeto, como usted lo llama, es el causante del múltiple accidente en el que falleció la Señora Uchiha, queda claro... -

- Si, gracias y como veo que esto ya no me involucra, me retiro – estrecho su mano con el policía y se retiro con las gafas de nuevo en su rostro. Solo la vio alejarse y una sonrisa de satisfacción relució en su rostro.

- Es lo que usted cree... ya veremos, que esa calma no me la trago. Haré pagar al que sea, y si es alguien importante, habré capturado a un pez muy gordo o en este caso... a una pececita... –

**Continuara**…


	11. Karaoke

**¿Amor por internet?**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. yo solo la adapto con el permiso de Agatha Miller._

**Capitulo 11: Karaoke**

La semana había sido mas que espectacular, nada de trabajos y tareas era la forma en que Hinata apostaba para salir bien librada de sus obligaciones estudiantiles, a su lado, Sakura solo meneaba su cabeza; a ella también le gustaba no tener que hacer deberes, pero era el colmo que su amiga la llevara al cine casi a rastra ese sábado, argumentando que Sasuke se la quitaba todas las tardes y se la llevaba a Dios sabe donde...

Aun tenia grabada la mirada atónita y triste de su novio al verse alejado de ella por su furiosa amiga. Y eso hizo que una risilla se escuchase en la sala del cine. Los chicos de la fila de adelante la volvieron a ver con una mirada de '_esta es una película de terror, no de comedia'_. Se hizo la desentendida y sorbió un poco de su soda. Tomar unas palomitas, cuando una escena en la pantalla hizo saltar a las chicas que ahí se encontraban.

"_Cada día hacen las películas de terror más tontas, eso no dio miedo" – _pensó en su fuero interno.

- Oye, Saku... – Hinata se acerco al oído de su amiga y le siguió susurrando - ...esa no es Ino y su novio

La chica señalaba tres filas mas abajo, cerca de la pared; un chico se disculpaba al tiempo que se tocaba la mejilla, mientras que la muchacha lo miraba furiosa. En efecto, era Ino, la cual se estaba levantando de su asiento rumbo a la salida de la sala, seguida muy de cerca por Itachi.

- Puede que se haya propasado de nuevo y le dio su merecido – contesto una sonriente Sakura.

- Salgamos y veamos en que termina todo… -

- Hinata... -

No era que no le importase su prima, pero se lo había dejado bien claro, Itachi no era un chico normal que se conformaba con unos cuantos besitos. Por eso tenia la fama de ser un casa-novas y Ino tomo el riesgo como una aventura y se planto un lema: " _Haré que Itachi deje de ser mujeriego_", cosa que aun no lograba.

Al ver que el asiento que antes ocupaba Hinata se encontraba vacio, agarro su refresco y su bote de palomitas y salió detrás de su alocada amiga. No tuvieron que caminar mucho, ya que frente a la salida estaba la pareja que buscaban.

- Ino, mi amor; tu sabes que te quiero mucho – decía el muchacho al momento en que tenía las manos de ella sobre las suyas intentando calmar a su enfurecida novia.

- Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y crees que con quererme, tienes derecho a tocarme? – retiró sus manos del agarre de él y las cruzo sobre su pecho

- De eso no tengo la culpa, se me resbalo la mano cuando te asustaste, además, dime: ¿cuándo más te he tocado? – colocando una carita de total inocencia.

- Veamos, en el centro comercial la semana pasada, en la feria. En...-

- Ya entendí, ¿sí? …Te prometo no volver a hacerlo.-

- Que le cuesta decirle que lo perdona y ya... – susurro Hinata, que se encontraba sentada en una banca y tapándose con un periódico.

- De donde... ¿de donde sacaste eso? – ahora Sakura era la sorprendida, el periódico era lo suficientemente amplio como para taparla a ambas.

- Siempre tienes que estar lista y preparada para todo momento -

- Hinata eres rara, además Ino siempre usa la táctica de hacerse la ofendida y así mantener a raya al pervertido de Itachi – bajaron el periódico a la vez, sin fijarse que en ese instante, la pareja veía a esa dirección

- ¿Sakura… Hinata? ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? -

Ya no había salvación, Ino las había descubierto espiándola.

Después de una charla breve con sus espías, Ino las tomo de excusa y se fue, dejando a Itachi sin una respuesta de ella. En realidad, hoy si se propaso. Tendría que buscarla y pedirle perdón por su falta. En esos momentos la vocecilla de Sasuke llego a su mente.

"_Cuando realmente te enamores, veras que no estoy tan loco como dices"_

Como odiaba que su amigo tuviese la razón. Lo que sentía por Ino era muy extraño para él. Quería decirle que la quería, pero su ego de conquistador; le impedía reconocer esto ultimo. Tomo su móvil y llamo a Sasuke.

- Si te ves metido en un lió de faldas, sabes que no cuentas conmigo – le dijo el de mirada azabache sin esperar un saludo de su interlocutor.

- Eres perverso amigo, sabes que tenia la intención de conversar contigo; tenemos mucho de que no salimos a un bar los dos solos -

- Desde que establecí mi relación con Sakura, te dije que ya no sería participe de tus salidas; además, si cierta amiga tuya te escuchase decir esas cosas... te mandaría al infierno con paliza incluida – A Sasuke le encantaba molestarlo con ese tema.

- Eso fue un golpe bajo, que cruel eres… y cambiando de tema, supongo que Sakura no esta contigo ¿Podría llegar a tu departamento? -

- Si prometes no traer alguna de esas cosas raras que compras... puedes venir -

- ¡Oye!, 'Esas cosas raras' son mis instrumentos para ser un buen seductor. Llegare dentro de 20 minutos – y colgó.

Primero le arrebataron a Sakura y ahora tendría que soportar a Itachi, aunque su amigo le animaría la tarde con cada cosa que su retorcida mente creaba.

"_Aun no puedo creer como es mi amigo" – _pensó

Y como no iba a ser su amigo, si lo conocía desde la primaria y antes de enmendar su camino, con la llegada de su amada Sakura, se la pasaban de fiesta en fiesta y claro de mujer en mujer. Y había sido esta forma de vida la que le había llevado a conocer a cierta… mujer.

-.-

En un pequeño café situado en un centro comercial, se encontraban Ino, Hinata y Sakura; disfrutando cada una de sus capuchinos. Un silencio ensordecedor opacaba a las chicas, ya que desde que caminaron del cine hasta ese lugar; no se habían dirigido la palabra, por miedo a la reacción de Ino.

- Que hacían ustedes espiándome, ¿eh? – reclamo la rubia a las chicas que tenia enfrente, mirándolas detenidamente.

- Pues… después del escándalo en la sala del cine, no podíamos perdernos una pelea entre tú y Itachi – contesto una Hinata muy serena

- Admítelo Ino, fuiste un poco obvia, todos en la sala te vieron y nosotras también – concluyo Sakura.

- Bien... han dado una buena explicación; Con eso me conformo – tapando su rostro con la copa del humeante y espumoso café. Le apenaba el hecho que la viesen en plena pelea con su novio – A veces creo que no se toma en serio nuestra relación... ¿qué me aconsejan chicas? -

- Piensa primero que él no esta muy acostumbrado a estar tanto tiempo con alguien, dime ¿cuánto tienen que están juntos? – cuestiono su prima

- Pues cerca de los tres meses... -

- Ahí esta la respuesta a tus dudas, ha de estar inseguro de lo que hace. Dale un tiempo para que se acople a esto, ya que a un conquistador como él no ha de ser sencillo cambiar eso por ti, ¿no lo crees? -

- Si, tienes razón Hinata, gracias.-

Después de esto, la plática se desvió al típico de cualquier grupo de mujeres: ropa y chismes de la farándula. Al lugar llegaba gente y se iban, pero ellas no lo abandonaron hasta que las primeras luces iluminaron las calles.

Como Hinata no llevaba el auto, les toco ir caminando hasta llegar a su destino, que no estaba muy lejos de ahí. Después de acompañar a la chica a su casa, Sakura e Ino siguieron su camino hasta el su morada, acortando por la vereda que pasaba por el parque.

A dos cuadras del parque se encontraba el 'Bar Akatsuuki', conocido por ser uno de los más exclusivos de la ciudad y a la que ya tenían el lujo de conocer por sus novios. En las afueras de este ya aguardaban un numeroso grupo de jóvenes a que abrieran el establecimiento. Querían evitar el bullicio que estos creaban, pero un cartel colocado en un lugar muy iluminado hizo que la rubia se regresase a leerlo.

- Saku, ven, tienes que ver esto – le grito su prima, ya que la aludida se encontraba ya del otro lado de la calle. La ojijade volvió a ver y cruzo de nuevo la calle.

- Que pasa Ino... – contesto con voz apagada, no quería llegar tarde a su casa. No había visto ni sabido nada de Sasuke en casi todo el día, lo que la tenia ansiosa por llamarlo, y poder escuchar su voz.

- La próxima semana habrá un concurso de canto en el karaoke del bar... la inscripción vale 100 dólares y el premio para el primer lugar es de 1000 dólares, ¿Te imaginas la cantidad de ropa que podrías comprar con eso? -

-Y la razón de que alguien se gane todo ese dinero, ¿te alegra? – pregunto confundida la muchacha.

- Sip, ya que la que se lo ganara... serías tú, primita. -

- ¿Yo…? – Pregunto asombrada - De donde sacas la idea de que cantaría frente a tanta gente... -

- De que la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de tu querido Sasukito... ¿Qué mejor regalo que tú, cantándole?

- Yo... -

Ahora recordaba, la canción que cada vez que escuchaba le recordaba a su querido Sasuke. Aunque por otro lado también le recordaba a Lion y eso causaba una punzada muy dolorosa en su corazón. Desde su última conversación, solo se habían dejado correos que distaban mucho de lo que ella creyó en un inicio.

Se contaban escuetamente sobre sus vidas y nada más. Alguna asesoría que le pedía a él que quedaba entre ellos y esto. Dolía y mucho. Ahora mas que nunca tendría que sacarse a Lion de la cabeza, a como diera lugar.

Si la canción fue bien recibida por un extraño, tal vez... podría obsequiársela a Sasuke, ya que la búsqueda del regalo perfecto para él había sido en vano. Quería comprarle algo especial, ni muy caro ni barato; pero que le diese a entender lo mucho que lo amaba... y ahora podía decirse que la canción también era de ella ya que le había cambiado el tono, ahora era más suave, más intima.

"_Era extraño confesar que lo amo, sin decírselo"_

- No lo se… Ino – suspiro indecisa – y si no le gusta… -

- Pues… si la letra te inspira totalmente el amor que sientes por tu querido Sasuke ¿Por qué no darle el gusto de decirle todo de una solo vez, expresándolo frente a un escenario? Mostrándole lo hermosamente bien que cantas y tu talento innato con el piano. -

- La cuota de inscripción es de 100 dólares... ¿Por qué no intentarlo? -

- Eso quiere decir que... -

- Que acepto el reto, además, si no gano; Se lo podre dar como regalo a Sasuke, ¿verdad? -

- Así se habla Saku – una Ino emocionada por ver a su prima cantando en un concurso, la tomo de una de sus muñecas y se dirigieron a la parte trasera, en donde se hacían las inscripciones.

Después de la cena, ambas muchachas decidieron encerrarse en el cuarto de Sakura para ensayar la canción. Cuando Ino escucho la melodía que le había dado Sakura se emociono mucho, en cada nota los sentimientos eran prácticamente palpables, habían sido pocas las ocasiones en las que había visto a Sakura tocar ese hermoso teclado que le había regalado su abuelita antes de morir, por lo que se sorprendió un poco… pero estuvo mas que segura que ella seria la ganadora. Luego de horas de ensayo decidieron irse a descansar para estar totalmente frescas al día siguiente.

Aunque Sakura no pudo, un sentimiento contradictorio no la dejaba descansar en paz. Las mismas emociones que le despertaba Sasuke, eran exactamente iguales a las que Lion le producían...

**¿Puede esto ser posible?**

Era la única interrogante que se cruzaba por su mente.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición hasta el alba, cuando la melodía de su móvil se dejo escuchar de repente y despertando de su ensoñación a la chica.

Conocía perfectamente el dueño de esa melodía y con una cara de culpabilidad por sus anteriores pensamientos, le contesto.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas bien? – sabia que él vivía solo y tal vez la estuviese necesitando...

- Si, perfectamente, disculpa por llamarte a esta hora, pero como no te vi hoy... no podía dormir tranquilo sin antes escuchar tu voz. – contesto con ese tono de voz que le hacia imaginar que incluso tenia un pequeño puchero en el rostro.

- Con respecto a eso, quiero que disculpes a Hinata; creo que la he dejado mucho tiempo sola y se quiso desquitar contigo. -

- Vaya, y de que manera... ¿estabas dormida? -

- No, tengo muchas cosas en que pensar para poder conciliar el sueño -

- Muchas cosas, ¿eh? ¿Y será que un guapo chico como yo le este robando el sueño a la princesa? -

- La verdad... si, además aprovecho para contarte que me inscribí en el concurso de canto que hará el Bar Akatsuki la próxima semana. -

- ¿Concurso? – ya recordaba, esa tarde Itachi le comento sobre ese tema y de las posibilidades de llevar a las chicas esa noche – Es que acaso mi Julieta piensa cantarle a toda esa gente, sin siquiera yo haberla escuchado antes…

- Aja y lo mejor es que quiero que mi Romeo me escuche cantar, por que me inspire en él para darme valor. -

- Suena interesante, aunque sería una mejor idea que me la cantaras al oído antes de irme a dormir, anda, canta un poquito -

- No, no, no mi estimado Sasukito, será una sorpresa para ti -

- ¡Hey! No es justo... – momento en que inflo las mejillas como niño chiquito.

- Si lo es, ya que quiero que sea una sorpresa para ti... -

- Entonces... – no termino la frase en espera de la reacción de ella

- ¿Entonces que? -

- Tendrás que hacer algo para apagar mi curiosidad... -

- Algo como que... -

- Que tal si me vienes a hacer compañía un día de estos a mi departamento... estoy muy solo y contigo aquí, ya no lo estaría, ¿qué te parece? -

- ¡Sasuke! – los colores se subieron de golpe a su rostro. Eso era mas que una invitación a estar... – no digas esas cosas -

- ¿Qué? Lo único que quería era invitarte a ver el atardecer mañana aquí, ¿En qué estabas pensando, picarona? – su insinuación fue perfecta y casi podía ver a Sakura hecha un tomate.

- Creo que la falta de descanso me esta afectando, ya debo dormirme o no me levantare mañana par ir a clases -

- ¿Aceptaras? – ella estaba ahuyentando el tema de la invitación y no le dejaría que se saliera con la suya.

- Sí, después de clases. Ahora vete a dormir y nos vemos en la mañana, ¿vale? -

- Vale. Buenas noches Princesa -

- Buenas noches, mi príncipe azul... – y la conversación se corto.

Ahora miraba su móvil como si fuese la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Su cerebro trabajó a mil por hora al escuchar su invitación y la interpretación que le dio a esta.

- Tonta, tonta… eres una tonta Sakura. – murmuro tapándose con las cobijas, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Meneo la cabeza para disipar las escenas que su mente trataba de recrear para ella. En las cuales se encontraba con Sasuke en unas posiciones no muy decorosas.

Imaginarse a un Sasuke sobre ella, diciéndole cosas bonitas mientras acariciaba su cuerpo...

¡Ya basta Sakura!

Tendría que dejar de pensar en eso. Esa no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero cada vez que lo pensaba; las escenas eran más graficas y su cuerpo resentía que no fueran reales. Un fuego dentro de ella se encendía cada vez que tenía esos pensamientos.

Se puso mejor a cantar para quitarse las ideas morbosas de su cabeza y lentamente se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, mientras su reloj despertador marcaba las tres de la madrugada.

-.-

La idea de que su amiga Sakura cantara, fue muy bien recibida por Hinata, la cual la respaldo en todo para la noche especial. Se pusieron de acuerdo con Ino para ir de compras y buscarle el mejor atuendo a la chica. Tal vez no ganase, pero le daría una buena sorpresa a su Romeo...

-.-

Tal como lo planearon, después de clases, Sasuke y su novia fueron al departamento, tomaron un poco de champán mientras veían la hermosa vista que tenían frente a ellos. Se encontraban sentados en el piso, con un Sasuke rodeándola por detrás y que apoyaba su mentón sobre su hombro derecho.

- Hueles delicioso – fue lo primero que dijo, aspirando un poco más el perfume de ella: fresas. Ante esto, la chica solo soltó una risilla nerviosa - ¿Te hago cosquillas? -

- Un poco... – giro su rostro y lo miro directamente a los ojos. Le gustaba como sus miradas se dulcificaban y más la de él. Era como si quisiese transmitirle todo lo que sentía por ella – Sasuke... – paso su mano sobre su mejilla y la acaricio – no sabes lo feliz que me haces, te amo… -

- Yo también Sakura, yo también – y sello sus palabras con un beso que se fue convirtiendo cada vez en uno apasionado. Enrolló sus dedos en su sedosa cabellera y la recostó sobre la alfombra peluda que cubría el piso.

Sakura solo obedeció a sus impulsos y lo acerco más a ella. Una de sus manos masajeaba su espalda y la otra paseaba sobre su lóbulo. Este solo soltó un gruñido ante la osadía de ella. Tendría que separarse o cometería un error. Se alejo un poco de su rostro y la miro detenidamente, mientras ella aun seguía con sus ojos cerrados, las mejillas muy encendidas y sus labios hincados por sus besos.

- Muy bien podríamos alimentar una fragua eternamente, princesa -

- Sas... uke... – sus ojos destellaban una pasión inconclusa y su respiración, entrecortada.

- Shhh... Deberíamos dejar esto para otro momento, ¿sí? – quería por lo menos hacer algo bien para ella. Lo dejaría para otra ocasión mucho más especial – y ahora que recuerdo, ¿Qué me darás de regalo de cumpleaños? -

- Mmmm... Veamos – acomodándose en el sofá y acurrucándose en él, prosiguió - ¿Qué te gustaría que te regale? -

- El mejor regalo sería que nunca te separes de mí, o hacer alguna travesurilla... -

- ¡Sasuke! No me insinúes tanto... -

- Y como no, si tengo a la mujer más bella del mundo aquí, ¿Para qué desaprovechar los pocos ratos que estamos juntos? -

-.-

La semana pasó rápidamente y esa era la última noche para ensayar. Su atuendo estaba mas que listo y también su voz, que mejoro notablemente al sentirse más segura de lo que haría frente a tanta gente.

Al día siguiente también sería el cumpleaños de Sasuke y ya le había preparado una torta de chocolate oscuro, del cual se enorgullecía por haberlo hecho sola, aunque claro Tsunade no estaba tan feliz por haber arruinado su pulcra cocina, pero detalles. Además estaba radiante de felicidad por que había logrado conseguir el disco de Debussy que le faltaba a Sasuke para completar su colección y todo gracias a Fugaku.

_Si, realmente mañana sería un gran día._

Ahora solo le quedaba descansar bien y abrigarse, ya que aunque el clima era cálido incluso ahora en invierno, durante las noches los grados disminuían un poco y lo que menos ansiaba era tener un resfriado a solo horas de entregarle su regalo a su amado Romeo.

- Mañana podré cantarle a Sasuke, lo mucho que ha hecho por mí... -

**Continuara...**


	12. Te Busque

**¿Amor por internet?**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo la adapto con el permiso de Agatha Miller._

_Disclaimer: La canción pertenece a Nelly Furtado. _

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Te busque...**

Ya el sol despuntaba en lo alto y aun así, el frío seguía inundando la ciudad. Las personas caminaban alegremente, como cualquier otro sábado; iban de compras, charlaban y otros más simplemente seguían en la cama...

La cama estaba de lo más calientita y solo la idea de salir al ambiente invernal que imperaba... hacía que volviese a cerrar los ojos.

Además era sábado y tendría todo el día para descansar y luego ir al Bar Akatsuki para cantar y dedicar su canción a Sasuke por su...

- ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo…! – se levanto de un tiro de la cama y miro su despertador: 9:35 a.m.

No era el hecho de olvidarse que esa noche cantaría su canción o de los nervios que le carcomían el alma con solo pensar la cantidad de gente que la vería; si no que justamente ese día era el cumpleaños de Sasuke...

- Hoy es su cumpleaños y yo... durmiendo como un oso que hiberna ¿como puedes ser tan olvidadiza Haruno? – se reprendió a si misma.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo – una voz tan sexi que la hizo brincar, miro en la dirección de la voz y se sorprendió al ver al festejado sentado en el marco de su ventana – Muy bien se meten a tu cuarto por aquí... esa enredadera hace todo el trabajo, Buenos días Princesa... –

- Hola Sasu-chan... este... Feliz cumpleaños... – termino su frase de lo mas apenada, además se encontraba vestida con la misma ropa del día anterior -... ¿qué haces aquí? –

- Probaba mi moto nueva... y quise visitarte –

- Para eso existen las puertas... -

- Eso es demasiado convencional, ¿A que sería un buen Romeo para mi Julieta? -

Ante tal comentario, ambos rieron. Aun riéndose, Sakura tomo un paquete de color negro y una chonga plateada y se lo entrego al chico.

- Iba a ir a dejártelo a tu departamento, pero ya que viniste... espero que te guste -

Y vio como el chico trataba de calcular de qué se trataba. El paquete era pesado y los posibles regalos que pudiese contener pasaron por su cabeza. Con sumo cuidado retiro el envoltorio y para su sorpresa se encontró con la cubierta de la edición de lujo del único disco que le faltaba para completar su colección discográfica de su grupo de música clásica favorita Debussy, pero no solo estaba el disco ahí sino que también había un cuadernillo con las partituras de cada canción hechas a mano ¡Oh, por Dios! No podía creerlo eran las partituras originales… Era el mejor regalo que había recibido en su vida.

- Esta fabuloso Sakura, ¿cómo supiste que me faltaba? – la miro sorprendido y aun sin creer que ese disco y partituras ahora fueran suyas.

- Pues dos pajaritos me dijeron del disco y las partituras y ya que a mí también me encanta Debussy... decidí comprarlo, con la esperanza de que me toques cada canción con tu hermoso piano de cola.

- Me hago una idea de quienes pueden ser esos dos pajaritos... – dejo el paquete sobre la cama de la chica y le termino de agradecer con un sutil beso – gracias –

- Hey... para el regalo que te di me merezco un beso más grande – inflo sus mejillas sin borrar la sonrisa y la mirada picara.

- Con que quieres un agradecimiento mayor, ¿eh? – sus ojos brillaron mas de lo normal y se dedico a complacer a su novia con un lento y apasionado beso; el cual hubiese sido perfecto si mi mama no hubiese tocado la puerta para avisarle que el desayuno estaba listo.

- Bajo enseguida mama, gracias – aun con el rostro colorado por la situación en que se encontraba con Sasuke– creo que deberías irte... –

- Con lo bien que estábamos... –

- No olvides que hoy es mi noche en el Akatsuki... –

- Cierto, aunque aun sigo algo molesto con cierta personita que no me quiere cantar su canción -. Le dijo mirándola detenidamente y con los brazos cruzados

- Y esa personita te dijo que no seas impaciente y que esperes como los demás, ni siquiera mi mama la conoce –

- Pero Ino si y ella es tu prima – le reprocho el chico

- Y la persona que subirá al escenario conmigo para tocar la melodía. Solo faltan unas horas más, además la canción es muy especial ya que describe nuestro amor. –

- Solo por que se que esta princesita la cantara, se que me gustara mucho – la beso rápidamente y tomando su regalo se acerco a la ventana – nos vemos a las nueve en el bar, ¿no? –

- Si, pero llega temprano para buscar un buen lugar. –

- De eso se encargara Itachi, con tal de ver a Ino en un escenario, mataría al que estuviese en un lugar mejor que él. –

Vio lo fácil que era bajar por esa parte de su casa y tal como lo dijo Sasuke, era sencillo abrir su ventana desde afuera por el deterioro del pestillo y de una de las bisagras. Le pediría a su papa que lo arreglara o en la próxima tormenta moriría congelada.

- Esta noche te llevaras una gran sorpresa Sasuke... – susurro para si misma.

Sin saber el peso de sus palabras, cerró la ventana y salió en busca de su desayuno. Comería tranquilamente y descansaría un poco por la tarde hasta que Hinata llegase y la ayudase a maquillarse.

Si ella creía que él único sorprendido esa noche sería su novio... aun no sabía lo que les deparaba el destino a ambos...

-.-

- Oye, Sasuke; no dijiste que no pasaría nada entre ustedes hasta que Sakura fuera tu flamante esposa. - la voz inconfundible de Itachi sonó sobre su espalda

- ¿De quieres decir…? –

- Pues por lo que sé, las personas salen por las puertas de las casas, no por las ventanas, ¿verdad? – La voz se fue convirtiendo en una más juguetona – anda, cuéntalo... – dándole unos golpecitos sobre sus costillas y guiñando un ojo

- Entrometido... mal pensado –

- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo malo? – lo miro con cara de inocencia

- Solo vine a saludarla, y me dio mi regalo de cumpleaños... –

- Tu regalo, eh... ya quisiera que mi adorada Ino me diese un regalo así; la otra vez casi me mata cuando se lo insinué –

- ¡Itachi! Deja de malinterpretar todo, ¿Quieres? – había olvidado que su gran amigo era un malpensado y que muchas mujeres lo tachaban de pervertido... – mi regalo fue este - mostrándole el paquete – No lo que tu retorcida mente piensa… -

- Un disco de lujo y partituras de Debussy... muy bien pensado por parte de Saku, a ti te encanta esa música. –

- Si, aunque aun no me queda claro él por que estas aquí –

- ¡Ah! bueno, es que vine a por Ino. Quiero llevarla al centro comercial para comprar su vestido de esta noche. –

- Tienes suerte amigo, ya que Sakura no me ha dejado ver ni eso; quiere que sea una sorpresa para la noche. –

- ¡Tigre! – dijo divertido Itachi con su típica mirada pervertida

- ¿Tigre? – hoy si, estaba asustado. Desde que dejo de ser un casa-novas, dejo todo eso de las palabras o miradas comprometedoras, pero por lo visto; Itachi las afino y las perfeccionó – Deja esas cosas para ti, yo pasó… -

- Que aburrido te has hecho... y pensar que antes éramos el dúo perfecto –

- Tú lo has dicho, Antes... – miro nuevamente en dirección de la alcoba de la chica que lo hizo cambiar. Se despido de su amigo y se fue en busca de ese algo que daría esa noche.

-.-

El desayuno había estado delicioso, y la había ayudado a recuperar todas sus energías perdidas con el transcurso de la semana. Como tiempo era lo que le sobraba decidió ir a ordenar un poco su habitación que bastante falta le hacia, la madera de su escritorio ya no se distinguía entre tantos papeles y libros que había tenido que ocupar con el transcurso de las semanas tan agobiantes producto de los constantes exámenes. Entre apilar libros y dejarlos en sus correspondientes estanterías y seleccionar documentos importantes y otros no tanto fue a parar una pequeña hoja color rosita cuidadosamente doblada en cuatro, no recordaba su contenido y le extrañaba de una forma perturbadora por lo que sin pensarlo demasiado la desdoblo encontrándose los datos del chat con el que mantenía contacto hasta hace pocas semanas con su querido Lion del que no había sabido nada en el ultimo tiempo.

- Rayos... por que ahora, por que hoy – se regaño a si misma por caer una y otra vez en lo mismo, sin querer volvía a pensar en él, siempre que su mente se veía envuelta con la imagen y extraña atracción que sentía por su confidente se lo imaginaba como Sasuke… sus mismos ojos, su misma voz seductora, su… _Deja de imaginar cosas que no son… _cada vez que su mente le jugaba malas pasadas imaginándose cosas su conciencia se encargaba de gritarle aquella frase, de dejarle en claro que el único hombre en su vida era Sasuke, que él era real no como Lion que ni siquiera le había contestado su ultimo correo, del que no sabia prácticamente nada… que el parecido entre sus personalidades solo eran imaginaciones suyas, pues era imposible que Sasuke y Lion fueran la misma persona.

Y nuevamente volvía a preguntarse lo mismo… ¿Era posible que Sasuke y Lion fueron el mismo ser? La respuesta era simple ¡Imposible! Y aunque ella misma se trataba de convencer de esto en mas de una ocasión estuvo tentada en preguntarle a Sasuke, pero como _Sasuke por casualidad tienes algún tipo de relación con alguien a través de un chat _o mejor aun _Sasuke dime que tienes una relación con alguien por el internet para dejar de sentirme una traidora e infiel por sentir casas tan fuertes por un hombre que no eres tú… _si definitivamente esto era una locura. Debía olvidarse de Lion para siempre porque sabia que podría lastimar a la persona mas importante de su vida, al amor de su vida.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y ahora se encontraba frente a un espejo, mientras era maquillada por Hinata, la cual llevaba unos jeans desgastados color azul, blusa sin magas amarilla y unas zapatillas negras. Había llegado con una gran maleta, llena de maquillaje y una cámara de video; ya que tenia la idea de grabarla cuando estuviese sobre el escenario.

- Deja de parpadear, harás que te meta la punta del delineador en el ojo – regaño Hinata a la chica que no dejaba de mover sus párpados

- Entiéndeme, nunca he sido amiga intima de estas cosas... –

- Entonces relájate, solo me falta un poco –

Como pudo, termino de maquillarle los ojos, claro que lo tendría que resaltar mas en ella eran sus labios, con la tonta idea de: "_tus labios serán el centro de atención, tienen que verse espectaculares_" esa fue la excusa de su amiga.

Su vestido era de seda color azul –el color favorito de Sasuke- este le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura y luego caía con pequeñas arugas en la tela de la falda, en la parte del escote era en diagonal dejando su hombro derecho al descubierto y parte de su espalda afirmándose sobre el hombro izquierdo con una hermosa rosa. Sus zapatos eran de tacón ni muy altos ni muy bajos –evitando posibles accidentes-. Su cabello iba suelto con pequeños risos en las puntas, las cuales Ino le había dado mayor forma.

Dentro de una hora mas se subiría al escenario y por vez primera, el nervio la ataco

- Chicas... y si esto sale mal, y si se me olvida la letra o me caigo... saben que – levantándose de la silla encaró a ambas chicas – me doy de baja… -

- ¡Que…! - dijeron ambas al unísono.

- No nos puedes hacer esto prima – reprendió Ino – tu aceptaste de buena manera, no puedes echarte para atrás –

- Además de esa presentación de la cenicienta en la escuela, esta será la oportunidad de grabarte en vivo amiga, te ves fabulosa esta noche y no desperdiciaremos mi esfuerzo para que se vaya a la basura – gimoteo y se llevo sus manos a la cara – y yo que lo hice con tanto cariño para ti y ahora tu... – le comenzó hacer chantaje emocional ¡Malvada Hinata!

- Sakura, mírala – le reprendió Ino apuntando a Hinata quien la miraba con esa carita suya… y ese adorable puchero – Hazlo por ella y por la persona que amas… -

- Es cierto, Sasuke ha esperado oírte y ya que no dejaste que te escuchase cantar al igual que yo... -

- Esta bien... lo haré – concluyo resignada y no por la mala actuación de Hinata, sino por la promesa antes hecha a su novio.

- Solo por esta noche date valor Sakura–

- Hazlo por él, es parte de su regalo de cumpleaños y ya que no te despertaste temprano... –

-.-

A esas horas un bar se encontraba desierto, pero ante el evento que ocurriría; La mayoría de mesas se encontraban llenas. Le costo llegar muy temprano para lograr el puesto que ahora resguardaba y del cual estaba orgulloso

- Ahora esperare a que lleguen los demás – recostándose y dando un vistazo al lugar se topo con la imagen de una chica rubia que lo saludaba desde otra mesa. Se le ocurrió ir a "saludarla" pero las palabras de Ino hicieron acto de aparición sobre su cabeza '_Iras al bar, guardaras la mesa más cercana al escenario y por ningún motivo, te alejes de ahí; especialmente si hay faldas de por medio, ¿entendiste?'_ - no voltees Itachi o serás el próximo que aparezca muerto... -

- ¿De que hablas? – la voz ronca de su amigo lo asusto – se ve que estas un poco nervioso... -

- Nervioso es poco... – levanto la mano y un mesero se acerco a la mesa – quiero un High Ball doble por favor, y ¿tú? – preguntando a Sasuke

- Un framboise, nada mas – el mesero que ya había tomado su pedido se alejo rumbo a la barra.

- ¿Framboise? Eso es raro... ¿por qué un Framboise? -

- Por que desde la ultima resaca... no quiero nada mas que cosas suaves; aunque veo que otros no han escarmentado... -

- Realmente lo necesito, algo raro pasa conmigo – acerco mas su asiento al de su amigo – ¿ves a la rubia de la mesa próxima a la barra? – el de mirada azabache hizo como si buscase alguien y ahí la vio. Viendo para esa misma dirección, solo que miraba a su amigo

- Si ya tienes una cita con ella, será mejor que Ino no sé de cuenta... -

- No es eso, lo que pasa es que iba a hacerle compañía como el buen caballero que soy, pero la imagen de mí adorada Ino no me dejo -

- No te de... – soltó una carcajada que dejo atónito al otro

- Deja de burlarte, ¿si? Yo que confiándote mis cosas y tú como eres... – llego de nuevo el mesero y les dejo las bebidas en la mesa con una notita naranja.

- Amigo... te tengo que dar una mala noticia, lo que sucede es que al ¡Fin! Te has ¡Enamorado! – se burlo dándole énfasis a estas dos palabras.

- ¿Que? – dio un grito ahogado al escuchar semejante conclusión – Sabes con quien estas hablando queridísimo ¡Sasukito! – contesto moviendo sus cejas subjetivamente – Soy Itachi un rompecorazones, el soltero mas cotizado de Tokyo yo… ¡No me enamoro! -

- Entonces rompecorazones si es verdad lo que dices ¿Por qué no vas donde la rubia esa y le pides salir? – le contesto con una gran sonrisa al ver la mueca de disgusto de su queridísimo amigo – las rubias son tu perdición ¿no? Y por cierto ¡No me digas Sasukito! -

- Primero le pediría salir con gusto pero me arriesgaría a perder la mesa que con tanto esfuerzo conseguí, Segundo claro que las rubias son mi perdición por lo que no me voy a arriesgar a meterme en problemas con Ino, Tercero eres muy mal amigo al aconsejarme que haga esas cosa Sasukito… y por ultimo ¡no voy a dejar de llamarte Sasukito! -

-Deja de llamarme así… solo Sakura puede hacerlo – no evitar gruñirle – y con respecto a las rubias estoy seguro que Ino se molestaría e incluso tal vez hasta te mande al diablo pero tendrías a esa rubia ¿no? No es el gran cambio.

- Que no es un gran cambio… es que eres ciego amigo… Mi Inono se compara con ninguna otra mujer; además no me imagino sin estar con ella y… -

- ¿Y…? Continua, anda, dilo de una vez – sabia que esto le costaría mucho admitirlo, al igual que él al enamorarse de Sakura.

- Sasuke... creo que me deje ganar por el amor... – dijo como si se quitase un gran peso de encima y esto lo hizo sentir mejor – creo que debo decírselo... -

Cada vez el ambiente del lugar se iba poniendo mejor y fue hasta que un mensaje de Sakura llegó a su móvil que se levanto de la mesa e irla a buscar a la entrada.

Se quedo más que perplejo ante lo que vio. Si en la fiesta de su compromiso se veía hermosa, ahora no habían palabras con que describirla. Solo se dedico a recibirla con una gran sonrisa y un beso sobre los labios.

No le arruines el maquillaje, que me costo mucho aplicárselo – los separo Hinata y colocándose en medio de ambos como una carabina. Sasuke se quedo con una mirada de: ¿qué rayos le pasa a tu amiga? Y Sakura casi se muere de la risa por la actitud de la joven. Ino ni cuenta se dio de esto, ya que había corrido en busca de Itachi, el que se encontraba sentado de lado y posición que aprovechó la chica para sentarse sobre sus piernas, dejar su guitarra en el piso y plantarle un beso rápido.

- ¿Me extrañaste? -

- Mucho... -

- ¿No has estado coqueteando con otra? -

- Para nada, tú eres la única -

- Muy bien, vamos Sakura tenemos que ir a ver que numero te toca – dejando en la mesa a los chicos y a Hinata que preparaba su cámara.

- Vamos chicos, díganme sus expectativas de la noche. ¿Están impacientes como yo para escuchar a nuestra Sakurita cantar? -

- Yo te diré que soy él mas impaciente por verla, ya que nunca me dejo escucharla en sus ensayos – inicio el de mirada azabache.

- Y yo por ver a mi chica allá arriba tocar la guitarra y si, la idea de ver a Sakura cantar se me hace muy tentadora... -

- ¿Creen que ganara? – la pregunta quedo en el aire, ya que el presentador hizo acto de aparición en la tarima, dando las buenas noches y la bienvenida a los asistentes a la fiesta de aniversario que esa noche concluía con el show de principiantes cantando sus canciones. En eso llegaron las chicas y tomaron asiento al lado de sus novios.

A Sakura le tocaba en último lugar. Así que se daría un buen taco de sus contrincantes. La mecánica era la siguiente, el orden se debía al tipo de canción que cantaría cada uno. Irían de las más movidas a las baladas. Después de oírlos a todos, el público decidiría quien se ganaría el premio.

Los primeros 5 cantaron canciones reconocidas y que la mayoría corearon con los concursantes. Los siguientes 9 cantaron bien, solo que uno se quiso pasar de listo, usando Play back engaño la mayor parte de su canción, hasta que la pista se rayo y todos se dieron cuenta de la trampa.

- Muchas gracias por la bromita... bueno y como nuestra ultima participante, recibamos con una calurosa bienvenida a Sakura Haruno, la cual cantara la canción llamada "Te Busque" y estará acompañada de su prima, Ino Yamanaka Haruno en la guitarra y ella misma en el piano.

- Buenas noches a todos – saludo la muchacha un tanto nerviosa después de que cesaron los aplausos – esta canción se la dedico a mi novio que se encuentra aquí y a todas las personas que creen que el amor nunca llegara a sus vidas – miro a Ino, la cual sentada a su derecha esperaba a que su prima diera comienzo con la introducción en piano de la canción...

_Estuve bien, estuve mal_

_Tuve rabia, tuve paz_

_Y todo lo que te di_

_Por un tuvo se fue_

_En el cielo me sentí_

_Y en el suelo me vi_

_Una vida así_

_No es posible vivir…_

Cerrando un poco sus ojos dijo los primeros versos, se sentía tan calmada que olvido que se encontraba en una tarima

_Tiene una hermosa voz… pero la letra me recuerda… se me hace conocida_ pensó Sasuke sin perder de vista a su princesa.

_Quiero sentirme mejor_

_Quiero sentirme mejor_

_Cariño mío sentirnos mejor_

_Por eso…_

Justo después de terminar de cantar este verso la guitarra de Ino hizo aparición en la parte mas movida de la melodía acoplándose perfectamente con las suaves notas del teclado

_Te busque de bajo de las piedras y no te encontré_

_En la mañana fría y en la noche te busque_

_Hasta enloquecer…_

_Pero tú llegaste a mi vida como una luz_

_Sanando las heridas de mi corazón_

_Haciendo me sentir viva otra vez…_

Sasuke al oír el coro se quedo de piedra. Ya sabia en donde había escuchado esa letra, o mejor dicho leído la letra, lo que no tenia claro era el porque su Sakura consideraba que esa canción era la que describía su amor… al igual que…

De pronto comenzó a recordar cada una de las conversaciones que habían tenido, no las de él y Sakura sino que las de Lion y Cereciito, esa extraña sensación que siempre lo embargaba al estar en contacto con su amiga cibernética, ese sentimiento de calidez, el de sentirse seguro; los sentimientos que surgían cada vez que sabia algo de la vida de su querida amiga, ahora lo entendía cada situación, cada pequeña confesión que se les paso inadvertida ¡que ciegos habían sido!

_No podía hablar_

_Ni tampoco comer_

_No quería cantar_

_No sabia que hacer_

_Esa herida sangro_

_Y mis ojos perdí_

_Pero ahora yo soy el futuro de los dos_

Los congregados en el lugar le daban más que el visto bueno a la canción. Era una historia de amor que cualquiera vive y muchos se sentían identificados. Además la forma en la que habían modificado la melodía del tema era realmente sorprendente, porque aunque la letra fuera la misma que cantaba la famosa cantante Nelly Furtado si ellos no supieran que esa era la canción, hubiera pasado desapercibido completamente la forma en que la muchacha la había adaptado a ella era completamente merecedora de ganarse el dinero. De eso no había dudas y los otros participantes se dieron cuenta de ello.

_I look in the mirror the picture's getting clearer_

_I wanna be myself but does the world really need her_

_I ache for this earth_

_I stopped going to church_

_See God in the trees makes me fall to my knees_

_My depression keeps building like a cup overfilling_

_My heart so rigid I keep it in the fridge_

_It hurts so bad that I can't dry my eyes_

_Cuz they keep on refilling with the tears that I cry..._

Quiso reírse de la tremenda coincidencia de sus vidas. Esto si era para verlo y no creerlo. Como dos personas podrían conocerse en persona y en la web y nunca relacionarse la una con la otra.

…_en ocasiones, cuando estoy con él, tengo la leve sensación de que estoy contigo y cuando nos escribimos, siento muy presente el aura de él... todo es tan confuso; no es intencional, pero esto se vuelve más intenso en mis sueños..._

Sakura ya lo había hecho y él no le tomó importancia; al contrario, la trato de alejar.

- Sasuke... soy yo o esa canción no es la que me hiciste leer y dijiste que era de tu amiga… -

- Si, la cual se encuentra cantando allá arriba.-

- ¿Sakura y la muchacha del chat son la misma? -

- Correcto y yo he sido un ciego todo este tiempo... -

_Te busque de bajo de las piedras y no te encontré_

_En la mañana fría y en la noche te busque_

_Hasta enloquecer_

_Pero tú llegaste a mi vida como una luz_

_Sanando las heridas de mi corazón_

_Haciendo me sentir…_

_Vivo otra vez…_

Concluyo de cantar la chica con una fuerte ovación del público. Miro a Sasuke y se sorprendió al ver la alegría que desbordaba su mirada. Se inclino una vez más y espero a que los demás concursantes.

Los aplausos eran moderados con todos, pero cuando el presentador la señaló, estos se volvieron más fuertes y más de alguno le tiro un chiflido. Era sin duda la ganadora y la forma en como Ino brincaba a su alrededor le decía que el dinero era de ellas. Recibió el cheque y bajo ante el aplauso de todos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes de ser la indiscutible ganadora Sakura? – interrogo Hinata que la seguía grabando

- Extrañada, no puedo creer que haya ganado. -

- Sakura... ¿Podemos hablar? – se interpuso el ojinegro.

- Sí, claro; ya regresamos – dijo ella

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – interrogo Ino a su novio.

- La cosa mas extraña del mundo… – contesto Itachi.

Llegaron cerca de los baños, donde el bullicio del lugar era menor. Sasuke la tomo sobre los hombros y la abrazo fuerte. Sakura se quedo paralizada ante esto y más al sentir su aliento sobre su oído derecho.

- ¿Por qué fuimos tan ciegos, Cereciito? – le susurro bajito solo para que ella lo oyera.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_


	13. Aclarando el Panorama

**Amor** **por** **Internet**

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y esta hermosa historia es de Agatha Miller.

* * *

**Capitulo 13: aclarando el panorama**

- ¿Por qué fuimos tan ciegos, Cereciito? – la frase resonó dentro de su cabeza y solo una pregunta llenaba su mente ¿_Cómo… me llamo_? Era lo único que se repetía una y otra vez. Necesitaba una explicación, no podía entender como era que él, Sasuke conocía aquel diminutivo. Y aunque en el fondo ciertas vocecitas le alertaban sobre las posibles respuestas no se sentía preparada para escucharlas.

- Sasuke... ¿cómo? – Aún aturdida, tenia muy claro que la única persona que sabia de ese diminutivo era... y como si le cayese un baldazo de agua fría comprendió todo o mejor dicho acepto la verdad - ¿Eres… Lion? – al memento de preguntar aquella aseveración tan directa y concreta no pudo evitar que en su rostro se mostraba el notable desconcierto por la situación.

- Podríamos decir que... – le respondió pasando su mano derecha sobre su mentón, dedicándole una divertida mirada – Si… –

- ¿Cómo rayos se dio esto? – le pregunté posando sus manos sobre las mejillas de su amado.

- No tengo ni la más mínima idea, aunque es gracioso... – le murmuro notablemente divertido por la situación.

- ¿Gracioso…? No te entiendo… ¿Qué podría tener esto de gracioso? –

- Bueno primero nos vimos en la calle, luego te "conocí" por esa página loca y después pude localizarte en persona; luego de prometernos no citarnos para conocernos ¿lo recuerdas? –

Como no recordar eso, si ella misma fue quien sugirió el mantenerse en el anonimato y solo llevar una relación amistosa con su ciber-amigo...

- No debes olvidar que todo se lo debemos a Itachi, ya que él te indujo a entrar a la página de citas... luego me encontró en el parque, me tomo una fotografía; te la enseño, te dijo mi nombre y en cuestión de horas te tenia frente a mi casa… –

- Ves, la ruleta siempre nos quiere favorecer –

- Aunque tengo muchas cosas que aclarar contigo, o mejor dicho; con Lion... – le murmure fingiendo molestia cruzando mis brazos y recostándome en la pared, ladeando un poco la cabeza para solo mirarlo de soslayo.

- ¿Aclarar?, no entiendo… no te molestes conmigo yo… – se le notaba un poco desconcertado y con una notable preocupación por el hecho de que me molestara la situación, por lo que decidí interrumpirlo antes de no poder aguantar mas la sonrisita que bailaba en mi rostro.

- Empezando por el alejamiento de estas últimas semanas, a pesar de que te pedí que me ayudaras… – le susurre acercándome un poco más a su rostro para dejar un casto beso sobre sus labios y dedicándole una sonrisa para que no se preocupara.

- ¡Hey! si hubiese sabido que eras tú... nunca lo hubiese hecho – susurro abrasándome por la cintura para acercarme aun mas a su cuerpo.

- Pero yo si tenía ligeras sospechas de la conexión… y tú no me quisiste creer –

- Bueno, acepto mi responsabilidad en aquello, así que dígame señorita ¿Qué debe hacer este humilde enamorada para obtener su perdón por aquel gravísimo error? – me pregunto empujando levemente mi cuerpo hacia la pared dejándome totalmente inmovilizada entre su cuerpo y el frio cemento de la pared; mirándome provocativamente tentando mi cordura y hipnotizando completamente mi sentido común con esos hermosos ojos que desde el primer momento me habían cautivado.

- Muy tentador... – rodee su cuello con mis brazos acercándome mi rostro al suyo - ...veamos que tienes para mí –

Luego de aquella última frase, Sasuke acorto completamente la distancia entre ambos besándome de una forma tan tierna como cuidando que no vaya a lastimarme, pero con cada roce las caricias se fueron haciendo mas y mas osadas volviendo el ambiente mucho mas caloroso entre ambos.

Posando una de sus manos sobre mi cintura me atrajo aun mas hacia él, impidiendo que exista cualquier centímetro de espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, mi mente se vio distraída por la sensación de calidez que desprendía siempre mi amado Sasuke, en el cielo era el lugar en el que me encontraba escuchando solo de fondo los latidos acelerados de nuestros corazones cuando sentí como la mano que hasta ahora había estado en mi espalda subió hasta colarse sobre mi cuello dejando suaves carias en esa zona provocándome escalofríos. No tengo claro en que momento sucedió, pero de pronto una de mis piernas estaba en uno de los castados de Sasuke; lo único que tenia claro era que necesitaba sentirlo mas cerca por lo que ahora estaba prácticamente sobre el apoyando mi espalda sobre la pared con mis brazos entrelazados en su nuca jugando con los sedosos cabellos color cobre que tanto me gustaban.

Pero como nada en este mundo es perfecto, nuestra caricias –condenadamente placenteras- fueron interrumpidas por nuestro queridísimo –nótese el sarcasmo- amigo-Itachi-metiche quien al parecer necesitaba ir al baño.

- Pero miren nada mas en lo que los encuentro y yo que pensaba que estaban hablando ¡Ja! Que formas las suyas de hablar – se burlo riendo a carcajada limpia – les podría dar la dirección de un muy buen hotel por si lo necesitan… -

- ¡Maldición! – susurro por lo bajo mi querido prometido, notablemente frustrado por la interrupción de nuestro indeseable amigo – ¿¡Qué rayos haces aquí Itachi! – le dijo rojo como un tomate colocándome detrás de él para que Em no me viera hasta haberme acomodado bien mi vestido que para ese entonces ya estaba bastante arrugado. A pesar de que el mal humor de Sasuke era notable –cosa que compartía completamente pero de una forma mas disimulada- Ita aun nos miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro como si no hubiera ¡interrumpido! Sin duda el mejor momento de la noche.

- Como ustedes no volvían nunca, me preocupe y pensé que les había pasado algo malo; soy un buen amigo que se preocupa del bienestar de los demás... – dijo colocando esa carita de niño que no ha roto nada - deberían de agradecérmelo, no estar regañándome, además… necesito ir al baño – concluyo encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia. Logrando que Sasuke gruñera.

- Creo que debemos irnos ya, le prometí a tu mamá que llegaríamos temprano; no quiero preocuparla – dije con la mirada sobre Sasuke intentando calmarlo. El hecho que los interrumpieran en esta situación que sin duda era muy esperada por ambos los dejaba demasiado frustrados y sabia que Sasuke estaba muy molesto por este hecho. Esta era la primera vez que llegaban tan lejos –y solo habían sido besos- nunca creyó que en segundos, su cuerpo experimentase tantas sensaciones a la vez. Se sentía avergonzada por la forma tan comprometedora en la que nos había encontrado Itachi pero aun así hubiera deseado que Ita no llegara a interrumpirlos.

- Muy bien, Itachi, lleva a Ino a su casa, yo me llevare a Sakura ¿entendido? –

- Más que eso amigo... mas que eso – la sonrisa socarrona y la forma en que le brillaron los ojos no pasaron desapercibidas para mi ni para Sasuke, era obvio lo que estaba pensando.

- No tientes tu suerte Itachi... por que te ira mal – le gruño mi querido prometido.

Lo que me pareció en primeras, una noche en la que por primera vez cantaría delante de mi amado, transmitiéndole todos y cada uno de mis sentimientos se volvió la mejor noche de mi vida. Aun no podía salir del asombro y es que la situación le parecía fantasiosa. Cuantas eran las posibilidades de enamorarse de la misma persona en situaciones talmente diferentes y aun mas encontrárselo tanto en la vida real como en el ciberespacio…

_Era sencillamente mágico - _se repetía a cada segundo y ahora su corazón y alma saltaban de alegría...

- En que piensas tanto... desde que salimos del bar estas como ida – escucho su voz seductora favorita sacándola de sus ensoñaciones. Ya llevaban un rato inmersos en el silencio solo escuchándose de fondo la suave música de Debussy.

- Esto debe ser un sueño, nada mas – susurre.

- ¿Perdón? – dijo Sasuke confundido, claramente no había entendido lo que había murmurado. Me voltee apoyando mi espalda en la puerta para verlo mejor. Justo cuando pensaba contestarle mi mirada se dirigió mas allá de Sasuke y no pude evitar que apareciera una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

- El semáforo... – recordaba esa calle con tanta claridad. Era la misma en donde lo vio por primera vez.

- Si, quería traerte aquí desde hace días y me pareció la mejor ocasión para recordar que aquí te conocí – como era sábado casi rozando el domingo, la calle se encontraba solitaria y solo ellos se encontraban en medio, con el motor apagado; a pesar de que el semáforo les daba vía libre para continuar con su camino.

- Pero si solo nos vimos unos segundos... aunque lo que más me gusto fue el color de tus ojos... son únicos. –

- Si, lo recuerdo, esa noche vi a una muchacha que me miraba embobada... – río con claridad y yo solo pude inflar mis mejillas aparentando molestia. Cuando por fin pudo dejar de reír, continúo. – Pero aun así te veías hermosa; aunque sospecho que con esa mirada me hechizaste. –

- No, como crees, andaba tan cansada que mis poderes en la noche no tienen el mismo efecto que en el día; de eso estoy segura –

- Es por eso que en el metro me congelaste... Bruja – no le permití continuar ya que literalmente me arroje sobre él. Sasuke reclino un poco el asiento del piloto para poder acomodarme mejor sobre su regazo rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura profundizando así el apasionado beso. No importaba cuantas veces lo besara nunca podría cansarme de las sensaciones que el simple contacto con su cuerpo me acusaban, haciéndome estremecer – No… dijiste que… ¿querías llegar temprano a… casa? – susurro separándose solo lo necesario para mirarme a los ojos.

- Ah, si... cierto – conteste con la respiración igual de acelerada que la de él, me sentía un poco avergonzada y es que prácticamente lo había atacado… - Lo siento –

- No te disculpes amor… pero si seguimos así las insinuaciones de Itachi se harán realidad y no es algo que deseo hacer aquí… -

.

.

.

Desde aquella entrevista no había podido dormir tranquila, sabia que ese policía no se iba a dar por vencido y más si estaba recibiendo ayuda de los Uchiha para concluir el caso.

- ¡Estúpido Kimimaru, tengo que deshacerme de él…! –

Esa idea le rondaba una y otra vez. Le era de gran ayuda vigilando a Sasuke y a esa patética niñita... pero si la llegaban a relacionar con su subordinado; todo estaría perdido.

.

Lo que Karin no sabía era que Kimimaru ya planeaba la manera de cómo deshacerse de ella. Las ordenes de aquella mujer despechada y resentida le estaban hartando... seguir a un par de tontos enamorados por todos lados... pero no podía dejar de lado la posibilidad de que después de todos esto, podría conquistar a Sakura.

¡Eso iba a ser de lo más divertido!

.

.

- Keita... son mas de las dos de la madrugada ¿qué haces aquí en la oficina? – lo interrumpió su compañera.

- Trabajando… pero el que debería de preguntar eso soy yo Yuiki ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? – le dedico una radiante sonrisa y se sentó frente a él.

- Si Tokio no fuese tan problemático últimamente, estaría en casa descansando; acabo de terminar una necropsia a una de las chicas que murió en el tiroteo de ayer; venia a dejárselo a la oficina del inspector, pero vi la luz encendida y quise ver quien estaba aquí. –

- Es cierto, Ken se está haciendo cargo de buscar al loco que disparo a diestra y siniestra… vete a casa Yuiki descansa – y diciendo le sonrió para luego volver a leer el informe que desde hacia meses iba aumentando de paginas. No conseguía entender él por que aun no encontraban mas pistas sobre el autor intelectual del accidente. Tenia serias sospechas de Karin, pero sin pruebas; No llegaría a nada.

- No crees que ese caso ya debería cerrarse... digo, ya llevas mucho tiempo en eso y no consigues nada. A menos que tuvieses un video... – a Yuiki se le iluminaron los ojos, eso era; un video – Keita ¿no se supone que en esa autopista se colocaron cámaras de video en todo el tramo? – no supo si le prestaba atención. Desde que lo conoció se dio cuenta que era un testarudo a la hora de trabajar y que pocas cosas lo sacaban de concentración y por la estrecha relación que mantenían en secreto de sus compañeros tenia muy claro que ella significaba una distracción para él a la hora de trabajar en un caso. Keita de un brinco se levanto y comenzó a dar vueltas por la oficina, con una mano sobre su mentón y la mirada perdida.

- Ya lo hicimos, solo que el conductor entro en una de las entradas laterales. Y desde ahí ya no paró hasta... chocar – era una verdadera lastima, la única solución era el buscar de nuevo a esa abogada para interrogarla.

- Oiga jefe, acabo de regresar de la sala de cámaras y acabo de ver un video del interrogatorio con la abogada – la voz de Sojiro se dejo escuchar después del molesto silencio que se formo ahí

- ¿Qué cosa dices, Soujiro? – Keita lo miro asombrado y acercándose rápidamente a él – repítelo –

- Creo que no apagaron las cámaras de la sala de interrogatorios y la vista se encuentra junto con las otras que hicimos ese día, señor. Además usted me pidió que lo grabara, no lo recuerda... –

- Vamos – antes de salir de su oficina le dedico una sonrisa a Yuiki como despedida y le susurro un tierno y cargado de sentimientos "buenas noches" junto con un coqueto guiño para luego salir como cohete con rumbo presuroso a la sala de cámaras. El detective no podía entender como había olvidado aquello cuando el mismo le había ordenado a Soujiro que lo hiciera. Cuando llego a la habitación comenzó a revisar la grabación del interrogario a la abogada una y otra vez deteniéndose en un punto de la grabación que le llamaba la atención varias veces.

- _Si, eso también lo sé, pero mi interrogatorio gira alrededor de otra persona ¿conoce a este hombre_? – le había preguntado aquella vez.

A través de la grabación pudo ver como su cara cambiaba repentinamente, era la misma mueca que había visto el día en que la había citado, solo que ahora su lenguaje corporal era mas evidente; sus manos se entrelazaban por debajo de la mesa y sus dedos jugaban nerviosamente.

Esto solo le indicaba algo, por mas abogadita que fuese, todo humano al sentirse implicada en algo, reaccionaba inconscientemente con su cuerpo y en este caso no era la excepción la actitud de la mujer indicaban nerviosismo.

- Soujiro, quiero que la vigiles desde mañana. Quiero saber con quienes se relaciona. –

- Pero si nos descubre, nos puede demandar – apeló el muchacho. Sabia que a veces sus ideas eran un tanto locas y arriesgadas pero hasta ahora nunca había fallado su instinto y estaba seguro que esta no era la excepción.

- De eso me encargo yo, mañana preparare la orden de vigilancia permanente, no tienes de que preocuparte –

- Como diga Señor... –

.

.

.

No puedo creer que hayas ganado Sakurita, ¿Estas segura que los demás sabían cantar? – me pregunto Naruto con carita de inocencia mientras la familia desayunaba.

- Que tratas de insinuar bobo – le dije dándole un zappe – Estuve practicando desde hace días y mi esfuerzo se vio reflejado anoche.

- Como me hubiese gustado ir a verte hija, pero esos lugares están muy llenos – acoto su madre con un sonrisa orgullosa por la victoria de su querida niña.

- Y no olviden el tremendo ruido que hay dentro de ellos – lamento su padre – ya nada es como antes, cuando todo era más tranquilo y no se escuchaban esas barbaridades de ahora –

- Es cosa de acostumbrarse tío, además Hinata grabo toda la velada y prometió que después de editarlo, vendría a mostrárselos – contestó Ino divertida ante los comentarios de su tío que siempre evocaba a sus tiempos al oírlas hablar de sus salidas por la noche.

- Por cierto, mama, ¿necesitas que te ayude hoy? Es que Sasuke me quiere llevar al metro a tomar un café. –

- No te preocupes hija, sal con tu prometido –

- Confiamos completamente en ti – comento Jiraya - Sin olvidar que el muchacho es muy correcto... ahora solo espero que muy pronto nos den la noticia de su boda... – sentencio su padre cruzando los brazos y asintiendo a lo que acababa de decir. Sakura solo se atraganto con la gran directa que su padre le tiro...

Casarse... si, podría ser, pero no por el momento. Apenas llevaba unos meses con Sasuke y ahora su padre que se decía ser conservador; ya la tiraba a los brazos de su novio... corrección, su prometido.

- Papa... que cosas se te ocurren – susurro sonrojada viendo que todos ya habían terminado de comer y solo quedaba ella dijo – no se preocupen, yo lavare los platos. – Todos haciéndole caso se retiraron de la mesa y dejándola a ella para recoger los platos – claro, como nunca lo hago, todos huyen antes que me arrepienta – suspiro y llevo los platos a la cocina para lavarlos.

- ¿Creíste que te dejaría sola? – la voz de su prima la saco de su mutismo – tu lava y yo seco y guardo, ¿vale? –

- Vale – fregó los platos y se los pasaba a Ino, mientras ella los secaba, los ordenaba y los guardaba en la alacena.

- Mis tíos te tienen mucha confianza, eso es bueno –

- Pensé que después de lo que me paso antes, no se dejarían llevar tan rápido con mi nueva relación –

- Y como quieres que no, si el susodicho ya te llevo a conocer a su familia y sin mencionar que ellos y la nuestra se llevan de maravillas. Naruto me contó que ayer por la noche vino el señor Uchiha a ver un partido con Jiraya. –

- Wow... al menos ya no nos obligara a verlos con él. –

- Oye... – me murmuro Ino acercándose para que solo la escuchara ella - ...por que Sasuke te trajo tan tarde, te tuvimos que esperar fuera de la casa para que mi tía no desconfiara –

- Veo que lo pervertido de Itachi se te está pegando, ¿eh? Pero para satisfacer tu curiosidad, solo me llevo a la calle en donde nos vimos por primera vez... –

- ¿La del semáforo? –

- Aja, recordamos como nos vimos por unos segundos y luego él arrancó su auto... es por eso que iremos al metro; porque fue ahí donde me vio por segunda vez. –

- Es decir que recorrerán todos los lugares en que se vieron antes de conocerse... ¡qué romántico! Por que Ita-Kun no es así... Sasuke hasta serenata te ha traído. –

- Enójate con tu novio, hazlo sufrir por un rato y tal vez haga una locura para que lo perdones. –

.

.

Había llegado antes de la hora indicada pero es que estaba muy ansioso por salir con mi amada, quería pasar cada segundo de este día con ella, pero según me había dicho su mamá Sakura todavía no estaba lista asi que aproveche de saludar a los demás y me vi arrastrado por Naruto para jugar un videojuegos de autos.

**20 minutos mas tarde...**

- ¡Te gane otra vez! – grite festejando por la paliza que le había estado dando a mi amigo.

- No es justo, tu dijiste que tenía ratos de no jugar, me mentiste – reprochaba el mayor de los Haruno – vamos a 3 de 5 –

- Que culpa tengo que seas tan malo, además lo que se aprende nunca se olvida –

- Entonces… ¿Juegas? –

- Si es lo que quieres... –

.

.

**15 minutos mas tarde otra vez...**

- Mama... ¿has visto a Sasuke? – pregunto Sakura que por fin había salido de su habitación. Usaba un suéter color verde limón de cuello, guantes blancos, pantalón negro y tenis; ya que su prometida le había dicho que usarían la moto.

- Creo vi que tu hermano se lo llevó ala sala, tal vez este ahí... –

- Gracias – dio un vistazo y, lo que vio la sorprendió mucho, ya que vio que su hermano se estaba peleando con su prometido por un estúpido juego.

- Oye... debes aceptar cuando pierdes con alguien Naruto... solo es un juego... –

- ¿Sabes de soccer? – cuestiono el muchacho bastante enojado.

- No... ¿Qué tiene que ver...? – no termino de hablar cuando el muchacho colocaba en la consola otro juego

- Hoy si... quien gane... será el mejor – cada uno escogió su equipo y a los jugadores, mientras Sakura los veía divertida; No podía creer que aun Sasuke se peleara con un niño por los videojuegos... siempre le creyó mas maduro que ella; Pero las personas siempre tienen sus momentos de niñez ¿o no?

- Oye, Sasuke; ya estoy lista – dijo cuando ambos se encontraban en la mejor parte del partido.

- Ah... – La volvió a ver rápidamente – hola princesa – se giro hacia el monitor y siguió jugando – solo termino con esto y nos vamos –

- Si es que te dejo aun sin moler hermanito – contesto Naruto con una sonrrisa zorruna

- Con esas estamos... – a Sakura solo le quedo suspirar, las viejas costumbres nunca se olvidan y recordando que los videojuegos eran las drogas de él en su niñez... se sentó en el sillón y los miro hasta que concluyeron el juego.

**Al terminar los dos tiempos del partido...**

- ¡Te gane, te gane! – Brincaba su muy maduro –nótese el sarcasmo- hermano de lo mas contento por toda la sala - ¡por fin te gane! ¿Que tienes que decir, eh? –

- Que ganaste... – dijo Sasuke de mala gana, Sakura tenia claro que su amado prometido detestaba perder aunque fuera un simple juego era competitivo por naturaleza.

- Eso quiere decir que ya nos podemos ir ¿verdad? – interrumpió la mas que segura burla de su hermano mayor que para ese entonces parecía todo lo contrario comportándose como un niñito pequeño.

.

- Sakura, discúlpame –

- Tranquilo no hay problema – lo tomo de la mano y salieron juntos de la casa – además con alguien tan guapo... no me puedo enojar – dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras se acercaban a la moto.

- ¿A acaso me veo tan guapo? – le susurro acercándosele por detrás, rodeándola por la espalda y colocando su mentón sobre su hombro.

_Alguien te quiere,_

_Alguien te espera,_

_Alguien te sueña_

_Y tú sabes que soy yo_

- Sasuke... – los colores subieron rápidamente a su rostro – co... como me coloco el casco –

- Me encanta cuando te pones nerviosa, te ves preciosa – le dio un rápido beso en los labios – déjame eso a mí. - Le puso el casco y le abrocho la hebilla, después de ajustarla para que le quedara bien – ahora espera a que me suba y luego te ayudo – así como lo dijo fue. Ya estando la chica sobre la moto, el muchacho le tomo las manos y las coloco sobre su cintura – agárrate fuerte, o sino te caerás –

_Alguien te piensa constantemente,_

_Alguien te busca_

_Y por fin te encontró,_

_Alguien te amó y alguien soy yo_

Con la moto, pudieron pasar fácilmente el típico tráfico que se formaba los domingos por la tarde en la ciudad. El viento hacia que se movieran los cabellos rosados que sobresalían del casco de Sakura, mientras miraba como los demás conductores los miraban con cara de "suertudos".

_Yo no pido nada más,_

_Que estar feliz y tu lo estas_

_Y sentirte bien,_

_Aunque no sepas quien, quien te quiere sin más_

_Por encima del bien y del mal._

Ya llegados al metro, dejaron estacionada la moto y se dirigieron a la zona de los andenes, que a esas horas se encontraba un poco solos. Pasearon por un rato y al terminar su recorrido entraron en un café que no era el mismo en que Sasuke entro la primera vez.

.

.

.

Se encontraba en su casa, la que estaba hecha un desorden; todo gracias a su olvido de dejarle alimento a su perro, que era un hermoso lobo de color canela y ojos grises, que hizo hasta lo imposible por buscar que comer.

- Eres un travieso, discúlpame por olvidarme de ti; el trabajo ha estado tan absolvedor que casi olvido en donde vivo – el perro solo lo miraba y meneaba su cola en señal de felicidad por ver a su dueño de nuevo – veamos que te puedo dar – busco en los anaqueles y dio gracias a Dios al encontrar una lata de alimento para canes, lo abrió y lo deposito en el tazón, en el momento en que lo colocaba en el piso; Su teléfono sonó – no he terminado de llegar a casa y ya me están llamando – descolgó el auricular y contesto - ¿sí? –

- Disculpe que le llame cuando acaba de llegar a casa, pero le tengo algo importante ¿Quiere que vaya para mostrárselo? –

- Si no hay de otra... te espero dentro de 20 minutos, no te vayas a atrasar Soujiro –

- Ahí estaré Jefe – colgó y se dirigió a su habitación, la única parte de la casa que aun se encontraba intacta. Busco ropa para cambiarse y se metió a la ducha. El baño fue lo suficientemente bueno para recargarle las energías perdidas. Se cambio y fue a la sala para recoger un poco el tiradero. Unos golpes en la puerta le indicaron que su compañero se encontraba fuera.

- Veo que eres puntual, pasa – dijo indicándole que pasara – disculpa si hay cosas fuera de sitio, Nino nunca estuvo tanto tiempo solo, ahora ¿qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme? –

- Usted me ordenó seguir a la abogada y pues ayer en las afueras del buffet en el que trabaja se encontró con esta persona – saco de su maleta unas fotografías que luego se las paso a Keita – hablaron por largo rato y ella le entregó un paquete, mire – mostrándole otra fotografía – luego se me hizo más importante seguirlo a él y no estar todo el día varado ahí –

- ¿Y cual fue el resultado? Por que no creo que te haya llevado a dar un lindo paseo por la ciudad ¿encontraste algo interesante, verdad? –

- Pues resulto raro que se detuviese a media tarde por la universidad de Tokio, pero todo tuvo concordancia al ver a las personas que seguía o vigilaba en este caso – saco otro paquete y extrajo una única fotografía – mire usted mismo quienes eran – su superior se llevo un susto de la impresión, pero de pronto una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en sus labios. Las personas que aparecían en las fotografías eran nada mas que Sasuke Uchiha y una hermosa joven de cabellos rosados, que dada las miradas, era la prometida del joven – ella es la señorita Haruno ¿verdad? –

- Sí señor, la misma –

- Que suerte tienen algunos, esta chica es muy hermosa – no sabia él porque pero era la primera vez que la veía en una toma de cerca; y el hecho de verla tan alegre le dio un vuelco al corazón – tendré que hablar con los Uchiha para advertirlos de esto. Soujiro, buen trabajo –

Ahora ya tenia una coartada mas firme para acusar a esa abogada que le daba tan mala espina. Solo tenia que derribar a algunos peones para dar el jaque mate que le daría el triunfo. Satisfecho le ofreció una taza de café a su compañero y se quedaron por más tiempo, planeando su siguiente jugada. Esto solamente sería cuestión de tiempo para que el rompecabezas fuese completado.

.

.

.

- Sasuke ¿dónde estas? – la voz de su padre sonaba al otro lado de la línea un tanto preocupada.

- En casa de Sakura ¿por qué? – esto era raro, ya que las veces que su padre le hablaba al móvil era para saber como estaba y no donde estaba.

- Muy bien, entonces quiero que la traigas a ella a la casa, necesito hablar con los dos. Los espero en una hora ¿esta bien? –

- Como quieras papá, ahí estaremos – y la comunicación se corto.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke? – dijo la chica al ver la cara de desconcierto de su prometido.

- Mi padre quiere que vayamos a la casa, los dos y ahora mismo; quiero hablar algo importante creo... –

- Entonces avisare que saldremos, sí; Espera un momento – ambos se encontraban sentados sobre el pasto que rodeaba al frondoso árbol que se encontraba en el patio. La chica desapareció por la parte trasera de la casa y momentos mas tarde apareció para irse con él.

Llegaron antes a la mansión y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que en las afueras se encontraba un carro patrulla. Ambos se observaron, pero ninguna respuesta llegó a sus mentes. La anciana Aooi los esperaba en la entrada, no le quiso dar mayores detalles de lo que pasaba y los hizo pasar al despacho de Fugaku. Su padre yacía en uno de los sillones que ahí había, solo que ahora estaba acompañado de Neji y de otros dos sujetos que por las ropas, dedujeron que eran los policías. Fugaku al verlos se levanto de súbito y se acerco a los recién llegados

- Que bien que llegaron antes ¿tuvieron algún problema para llegar? – la voz se le notaba tensa y hasta nerviosa, cosa que no paso desapercibido para su hijo menor.

- Para nada ¿qué esta pasando padre? ¿Por qué tanta urgencia por vernos a ambos? –

- Sakura, hijo; les presento al investigador Keita Sumione y su asistente Soujiro; ellos les explicaran mejor el asunto – Sakura observo a los investigadores confundida no entendía que tendría que ver ella con esos dos hombres. Por su parte Keita no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, en persona esa chica era mas que hermosa y por el momento Yuiki paso a 2º plano.

El que hablo primero fue Soujiro, explicando que aun seguía investigando quien era el autor intelectual de la muerte de Mikoto Uchiha y que eso los había llevado a una sospechosa: Karin. Al oír esto la serenidad en el rostro de Sasuke fue reemplazado por uno de enojo. El solo oírla mencionar le revolvía él estomago. Y pensar que casi pierde a Sakura por ella. Su rostro dejo de tensarse al sentir que su prometida le tomaba la mano y la apretaba fuerte. La miro y una sonrisa conciliadora lo calmo de nuevo.

- El caso es que hace unos días comenzamos a seguir los pasos de ella y nos dimos cuenta que un hombre de mala reputación la buscaba en el buffet para el que trabaja y pues se me hizo mejor seguirlo para averiguar que hacía para ella. La sorpresa es que este sujeto los espero a ustedes dos en las afueras de la universidad a la que asisten y luego los siguió hasta percatarse de mi presencia... - mostrándoles una fotografía del sujeto en donde se veía con toda claridad. Al verlo Sakura soltó un gritito.

- ¿Qué sucede princesa, lo conoces? –

- Es el tipo que vi en el parque la ocasión que choque contigo y que me dijiste si estaba huyendo del diablo ¿lo recuerdas? Él fue quien me asustó –

- Estas segura –

- Claro que lo estoy, no podría olvidar a alguien tan arrogante, es decir que todo este tiempo nos ha seguido... – abrazó a Sasuke en busca de protección y este se la dio.

- Efectivamente, su nombre es Kimimaru; el cual era muy amigo del occiso –

- Sora... – soltó el joven de golpe. Con ese lo engañó esa arpía. Si eran tan amigos y ahora ese tal Kimimaru era conocido también de ella. Sin olvidar que su nuevo amiguito tenia mala reputación... –

- Tengo la coartada para acusar a la señorita Karin de ser la autora intelectual del accidente. –

- Pero si ella no conocía a mi madre... –

- Pero si al que le arruinaron los frenos, el hecho no esta en que ella mandase a otro para el trabajo sucio, sino que se viese involucrados terceros, en este caso; su madre y otras dos personas. Se puede hacer la relación de esta con Sora y con Kimimaru. Ahora nos queda nada más que acorralar a este sujeto, hacerlo hablar y que suelte la verdad.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**H**_ola pues esta es el penultimo capitulo de esta hermosa historia es uan de las historias que ha crecido junto conmgio y me duele y me causa un poco de melancolia terminarlas bueno independientemente de eso espero y les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo como ven se estan aclarando las cosas en muchos sentidos pero ¿Lograran atrapar ha Karin? ¿Estaran juntos Sasuke y Sakura? ¿O todo esto tendra un horrible final? jeje demasiadas preguntas no creen bueno me despido porque tengo que retirarme a dormir adios cuidense y haber si mañana actualizo unos capitulos que ya tengo editados cuidense._

_Y recuerden que un ficc se alimenta de sus maravillosos Reviews _

_Mordiskitos Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"_


	14. Decisiones

¿**Amor** **por** **Internet**?

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia es de Agatha Miller. La canción se llama SHA BA DA BA DA [creo] y es de OV7.

**Capitulo** **XIV**_** -Decisiones.**_

- ¿Entonces, ya tienen algo planeado? – dijo Neji, el cual se había limitado a escuchar todo el discurso de los investigadores.

- Hay dos alternativas – contesto Keita – vigilar al señor Uchiha y a su prometida a fin de mantener a raya a Kimimaru y segunda; abordar directamente a la abogada - ahí estaba la decisión a tomar, cualquiera les llevaba a dos tediosos procedimientos, solo que la primera, podrían favorecerse con un cómplice que hablase y soltara toda la verdad. Claro estaba que la respuesta no la tenia él, sino los involucrados.

- Cuídelos a ellos... son nuestra prioridad – sentencio Fugaku, mirando a su hijo a los ojos. No permitiría que otra tragedia ocurriese.

- Fugaku, creo que deberíamos darle prioridad a detener a esa mujer – Sasuke no quería ni mencionar el nombre de aquella víbora. Siempre supo que había sido un idiota al siquiera acercarse a la abogada, aunque si hubiera sabido la clase de persona que era hubiera puesto un continente entero de distancia si era preciso, pero claro en esa época no pensaba claramente y se vio engatusado por la belleza y encanto de Karin que poco a poco fue desapareciendo para dar paso a una personalidad egoísta, celosa, fría y altanera.

- Por descuidado y trabajólico, deje que Mikoto viajara sola y mira lo que le sucedió; Sasuke, hijo en este momento lo mas importante para mi es tu bienestar. Debemos prevenir cualquier riesgo por lo que Sakura y tú estarán mucho mas seguros si son cuidados debidamente – El muchacho pensaba protestar aquella decisión pero ni siquiera alcanzo a decir alguna palabra antes de que su padre lo interrumpiera – Esta decidido Sasuke, por mas que protestes no cambiare mi decisión, no pondré en peligro a mi familia de nuevo, además siempre es mejor tener ayuda extra. –

- Fugaku espera, quiere decir que Azusa y yo... – interrumpió el mayor de los hijos.

- Sí, Neji; ustedes dos también – contesto el padre mirando a su hijo mayor a los ojos para no dejarle intenciones de protestar su decisión.

- Bien, voy a llamarla si no tienes nada mas que decir – recibió una negativa y el mayor de los hermanos salió en dirección a la cocina a por un vaso con agua. Las cosas se complicaban y por mas que odiase que alguien le siguiese, tenía que hacerlo por ella... por Azusa.

.

.

.

- Oye, Sakura; ¿Quiénes son esos que están allá abajo? – pregunto Hinata, la cual no dejaba de ver hacia la ventana y es que apostados en la entrada de la facultad se encontraban dos tipos muy extraños: de gafas oscuras, trajes negros y lo que parecían unos apuntadores en sus oídos.

- Guardaespaldas del señor Uchiha – contó por lo bajo, mientras su profesor les daba una cátedra sobre la edad medieval – los que están fuera del aula – apuntando a las sombras que se divisaban en la puerta – son de la policía –

-_ Que esta sucediendo… porque tienes tantos guardaespaldas a tu alrededor _– lo escribió en un papel, ya que el profesor se había girado hacia el alumnado.

- _Luego de la clase, vamos al cafetín, ¿sí?_ – le contesto y presto mas atención. Eran las últimas clases del ciclo y lo que menos quería era fallar en las pruebas finales, que para desgracia de todos... eran acumulativas. Salieron del aula y siendo vistas por todos al ver que detrás de ellas iban los dos policías que por mas que trataron de disimular con el vestuario, a leguas se notaba que iban custodiando a las chicas.

Llegaron al cafetín y cada una pidió un chocolate caliente y se sentaron en una de las mesas mas alejadas para tener mayor privacidad – lo que pasa es que... – luego de contarle detalladamente la historia a una silenciosa Hinata -que si no fuera por la gravedad de la situación ya se estaría riendo por la variedad de muecas y estados de animo por el que en los últimos 10 minutos habían pasado por su risueño rostro- su amiga escuchaba atentamente cada palabra y para Sakura esto era de cierta manera liberador ya que no había podido hablarlo con su familia para no preocuparlos en especial a papá que últimamente esta un poco delicado de salud por lo que sentía una extraña opresión en el pecho que la hacia sentir nerviosa – y aunque es algo frustrante estar siendo vigilada por personas que nunca antes has visto en tu vida, por ahora es lo mejor… –

- La verdad es que contigo Sakura ya no debería sorprenderme – le comento Hinata luego de estar un momento en silencio – entiendo que te sientas un poco frustrada pero… hablando entre nos ese de ahí no esta nada mal… - murmuro apuntando a uno de los chicos que se encontraban sentados a unas cuantas mesas de nosotras bebiendo un café.

- Hinata... no cambias, que diría mi hermano si te escuchara – no puedo evitar reír al ver la cara sonrojada de mi amiga, eso se consigue muy pocas veces en la vida normalmente solo Naruto puedo lograrlo. La verdad es que en momento como este me alegro contar con la amistad de Hinata que aunque la situación esa de lo mas estresante siempre logra hacerme olvidar y sonreír.

- Naru-chan confía plenamente en mi y sabe muy bien que lo amo… - susurra aun mas sonrojada – además hay que sacar el lado bueno de las cosas para que la vida no sea tan complicada amiga. –

- ¡uy Naru-chan! – le digo intentando imitar su voz de adoración hacia mi hermano solo para molestarla un poco – se ve que te trae loquita ¿eh? Amiga –

- Bueno no soy la única… o mira hacia atrás – al voltear pude divisar a Sasuke que venia entrando al lugar, en dirección hacia ellas. Aunque aun estaba bastante lejos pudo ver claramente el enojo reflejado es el hermoso rostro de su prometido – ire a ver que sucede – murmuro levantándose para salir a su encuentro.

- Amor ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas molesto? – le pregunto colocándose bien juntito al cuerpo de su querido ojinegro.

- Sakura... – la forma tan tierna con la que le hablo mientras la miraba con aquellos ojitos de borrego a medio morir la derritieron completamente – te echado de menos nena – susurro abrazándola por la cintura para acercarla aun mas si era posible y mirándola a los ojos la beso lenta y apasionadamente – Te amo – murmuro sobre sus labios volviendo a la realidad a la muchacha sonrojándose al darse cuenta que estaban parados en mitad de la entrada a la cafetería.

- A... aun no contestas – susurro bajito mientras se dirigían a la mesa que compartía con Hinata ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros.

- Me pone de mal humor que me estén siguiendo a todos lados – le contesta mientras enlaza su mano derecha con la de su amada prometida – me siento acosado… y ¿Cómo te va a ti amor? -

- Todos me miran como bicho raro; aunque a Hinata – apuntándola con su mano libre – me a dicho que lo vea por el lado bueno ya que son bastante guapos – comenta sonriendo al ver a Sasuke entrecerrar sus ojos – incluso piensa dejar a Naruto por uno de ellos. –

- Mi cuñado se enterara de esto Hinata… así que mas te vale no meterle idea a MI novia – le comenta el muchacho con una gran sonrisa al ver cuan sonrojada estaba su amiga.

.

.

.

¡Rayos! Las cosas no se podían complicar mas, todo se había salido de control, al principio estaba segura de que era imposible que la descubrieran pero ahora… sentía que la policía estaba cada segundo mas cerca de la verdad y eso estaba comenzando a frustrarla.

Y para rematar el maldito de Kimimaru había huido como la vil rata que era dejándola sola con todo esto en el momento en que mas lo necesitaba. Había sido una tonta en creer en ese hombre que nunca le había demostrado lealtad, era un maldito bastardo igual que Sora…

**_::Flash** **Back::_**

Se encontraba ocupada en resolver un importante caso el que le daría el prestigio que necesitaba y por supuesto la cantidad de dinero era suculenta, sabia que al tipo que defendía lo acusaban merecidamente en las pocas semanas que llevaba trabajando para él se había dado cuenta que era un bastardo pero eso a ella no le interesaba evitaría que callera a la cárcel y recibiría su pago por su victoria, logrando así su mas que merecido ascenso en el buffet volviéndose por fin una de las socias principales.

_- señorita Karin – interrumpió su secretaria en el intercomunicador, mientras ella tenía sus sueños de grandeza._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – odiaba que la interrumpiese de esa manera mientras se encontraba trabajando._

_- Tiene una llamada del señor Nishidako, ¿lo comunico? –_

_- Claro, cancela todas las citas de hoy en la tarde, ¿quieres? –_

_- Como diga, esta en la dos. –_

_- ¿Qué me tienes ahora? Espero que sean buenas noticias –_

_- Pues tendrá que buscarla usted sola, porque ahora la policía me persigue y no me han dejado acercarme a ellos; Los mantienen custodiados. –_

_- ¿Te descubrieron? Eres igual a Sora; los dos son un par de incompetentes. Te quiero aquí dentro de una hora, ¿entendido? –_

_- Creo que es usted la que no entiende; las cosas se han puesto peor de lo que pensaba, renuncio a sus juegos –_

_- ¡No puedes renunciar maldito! – saco toda la cólera que se cargaba desde hacía días – me entiendes, ¡no puedes! –_

_- Ande, trate de impedirlo, usted nunca sabrá que fue de mí. Fue un placer trabajar contigo... Karin – y la comunicación se corto, ella trató de identificar él numero, pero esto le fue imposible. Era un número privado. El muy maldito se había conseguido cosas a sus espaldas. _

Desde ese día ya pasaban dos semanas, de las cuales se convirtieron en un paulatino infierno para ella. Salía de los juzgados por las tardes y siempre veía policías que la merodeaban.

_Karin cálmate, té estas volviendo paranoica – se repetía constantemente las ultimas semanas. _

_Saco un tubo de plata de una gaveta de su escritorio, giro la tapa e inhalo un poco de polvo blanco que ahí guardaba. Esto la calmaría un poco. Ya faltaba poco para que la defensa del acusado se rindiese y por fin se daría los lujos que siempre quiso desde pequeña._

_Ya casi no recordaba cuando había sido la primera vez que se había drogado, pero en situaciones desesperadas... hay que tomar acciones desesperadas, como ahora._

**_::Fin Flash Back::_**

- Itachi... ¿Cómo estas seguro que este le gustara? -

- Simple amigo, aunque a Sakura le desagrada que gastes dinero en ella en esta ocasión estará concentrada al cien por ciento en lo que le estés diciendo cosa que deberá será algo sumamente romántico para que a ella no le quede de otra que aceptarlo sin siquiera pensar cuanto gastaste en el "símbolo de su unión" – lo ultimo su amigo lo dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos dándome a entender lo que debía hacer en mi jugada. – además el anillo esta increíble… a no ser que ¿Te arrepentiste? –

- No es eso... es que estoy muy nervioso de solo pensar como reaccionara... y, ¿si me dice que no? –

- Sasuke, amigo; Tranquilízate quieres – Itachi se acerca lo suficiente como si fuera a susurrarme algo pero en vez de eso me revuelve el cabello – Sakura esta tan loquita por ti como tú de ella; a lo mucho que puede llegar a suceder es que se desmaye de la impresión… pero créeme ¡nunca! Te diría que no. –

- Tienes razón… Sakura me ama tanto como yo a ella – me convenzo a mi mismo – ok, señorita me llevo este… - le digo a la vendedora señalando un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un hermoso diamante en el centro.

- Muy buena elección señor, estoy segura que su prometida amara este anillo –

- Gracias… - _era ahora o nunca… tengo que hacerlo, tu puedes Sasuke – _Tengo que hacerlo – exprese en voz alta sin darme cuenta.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer…? –

- ¡Ah! No nada, nada... olvídalo –

- Cómo quieras... pero ya con el anillo en tus manos, ¿Qué planeas hacer? Ya la llevaste a un restaurante, al parque de diversiones, al centro comercial, al cine y no olvidemos la serenata cuando se pelearon... ¿Así qué? – comento moviendo de arriba a bajo ambas cejas y con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro ¡Ja! Itachi estaba loco si creía que le diría lo que tenia pensado.

- No seas curioso, ya lo sabrás por medio de Ino... ella te lo contará mejor que yo –

- Eres un malvado Sasuke Uchiha y yo que te consideraba un amigo leal y el que siempre me contaría sus cosas... –

- Déjate de dramatismos, ayúdame con otro encargo y tal vez te cuente algo –

Ambos jóvenes se encaminaron hacia el mercedes Benzs negro del menor de los Uchiha; que por fin sentaría cabeza; Cosa que alegraba de sobremanera a su padre, quien no paraba de repetir una y otra vez que por fin uno de sus hijos se casaría... pero para él la idea de encontrar a la mujer indicada era tan utópica, por esa razón se le hacia tan extraña y a la vez tan excitante el pedir matrimonio a su pequeña. Tendría que ir buscando una casa y todo lo que incluyese el paquete de "recién casados". La idea sonaba bien... mas que bien.

Y todo este cambio se lo adjudicaba a una sola persona... a su Sakura

.

.

.

- Sakura... – Pregunto el mayor de los Haruno entreabriendo la puerta de la habitación de su hermana - ¿Estas ahí? –

- Naru si buscas a Sakura... esta allá afuera hablando con el detective – respondió Ino saliendo de su habitación con una barra de chocolate.

- Oh, gracias, Sasuke quería hablar con ella – dice señalando el auricular del teléfono.

- Déjamelo a mí – respiro un poco y hablo con el chico – hola Sasuke, soy Ino; Sakura esta conversando con el detective de su caso... –

- ¿Detective? – dudo un rato... se suponía que ese entrometido solo hablaría con los Uchiha, no con Sakura - ¿Cuánto lleva ahí? –

- Como unos 30 minutos... creo que quiere averiguar lo del acercamiento que tuvo un tipo con ella –

- ¿Kimimaru? – preguntó.

- Sí, ese mismo; han traído a un profesional para hacer un retrato hablado –

- Bien, entonces llegare dentro de 20 minutos, nos vemos Ino –

- Adiós... – una pequeña sonrisa se forma en sus labios, había notado el tono de irritación en la voz del chico y no era para mas, pues el detective era apuesto y se veía que Sakura no le era indiferente.

.

.

.

- Bueno, ¿está mejor así? – le interrogo el diseñador a Sakura sobre la imagen virtual de Kimimaru Nishikado.

- Si, solo que su cabello era algo más lacio, su frente era en forma de corazón, iba completamente peinado hacia atrás y… sus ojos eran de un extraño tono café casi rojizo – finalizo un poco perturbada por tener que recordar aquel sujeto que de primera le pareció al mismísimo demonio.

- Sé que no es muy grato recordar cosas feas, pero es para poderlo capturar más rápido; tiene documentos falsos con nombres distintos y en la base de datos no se le ha encontrado aun –

- Y con esto... ¡lo encontraran! – una leve esperanza se ilumino para ella. Si encontraban a ese sujeto y lo capturaban al igual que Karin... ya no tendrían que ser seguidos a todos lados por los guardaespaldas que ya había formado tanto revuelo por todos lados.

- Compararemos este retrato hablado con todas las fotografías que se encuentran en la base de datos del estado, y le aseguro que muy pronto lo encontraremos –

- Bien, pues ya quiero quitarme a todos estos policías de encima, nunca fui tan cuidada hasta ahora y he de confesar que no me agrada –

- La comprendo, haremos todo lo posible para que su vida vuelva ala normalidad cuanto antes – le sonrió Keita, la compañía de esta joven le gustaba mucho, era tan natural, sencilla y amigable que muy pronto se llego a sentir extraño a su lado, ni Yuiki lo ponía así; aunque no debía olvidar que era la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha... _La suerte que poseen algunos_ - entonces... como ve la imagen ahora –

- Así es... – determinó ella y recordó las únicas palabras que cruzo con ese tétrico hombre.

"_Que hace una joven tan preciosa como tu, vagando sola en el parque... no te asustes pequeña, yo simplemente pasaba por aquí y la mire, solamente…"_

- ¿Se siente bien señorita Haruno? – Keita coloco una de sus manos sobre su espalda y se le acercó un poco, para corroborar el estado de la muchacha.

- Estoy cansada, nada mas... – y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, dejando anonadado al detective – ya terminamos... –

- Sí, claro; Gracias por su ayuda, nos retiramos – estrecho su mano con la de ella y al leve contacto se le erizo la piel... _Sus manos son tan suaves_. Pensó.

- Espero que le sean de gran utilidad, Adiós – luego de despedirse volteo en dirección a la puerta de entrada de su casa, cuando de pronto sintió una extraña sensación de calidez en el pecho y la impresión de que era observada y buscando con la mirada encontró al dueño de aquella emoción. Al posar sus orbes esmeraldas en los azabaches de su amado prometido no puedo evitar sonreír feliz por verlo, el muchacho se encontraba apoyado sobre el único árbol en su patio con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la miraba con el ceño fruncido; rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba de muy buen humor, aunque no entendía el porque. Sin pensarlo demasiado se dirigió a su encuentro, lo había extraño demasiado.

- ¿Qué hacías con **él** aquí afuera? – pregunto sin quitarle la vista de encima, mientras que con una de sus manos la empujo suavemente contra el tronco del árbol cerrándole el camino posando ambas manos en una especie de jaula impidiéndole escapatoria alguna.

- mi mama hacia la limpieza y... estaba dándole un retrato hablado de Kimimaru... – se sonrojo, no por el hecho de tenerlo tan cerca, sino por la forma como este la miraba. Tal vez fue por el rostro que la chica le mostraba, pero pareció que el enojo se le paso enseguida

- Ese tipo – refiriéndose a Keita – no me da buena espina –

- Pero si solo esta buscando los culpables del accidente – contesto esta.

- No me refiero a eso, te ve de una manera que no me gusta para nada –

- Ah... – sus dudas fueron aclaradas con esto ultimo – Tonto, ¿Cómo vas a creer que me interesaría en otro que no seas tu? ... – le pellizco la punta de su nariz.

- Oye – se quejo tocándose la nariz - nada de tonto; solo quiero proteger lo que es mío – sello aquella declaración besándola intensamente dejando a la muchacha sin aliento y prácticamente viendo estrellitas - ¿Comprendes? –

- No, aun no; Pero tú podrías ayudarme a entender… – murmuro viéndolo a los ojos, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con una sonrisa coqueta, la reacción no se hizo esperar por parte del muchacho quien le sonrío de aquella forma tan condenadamente sexy.

- Lo haría, pero hay una cosita que antes quisiera concluir... –

- humm... no entiendo – le digo haciendo un puchero al ver que se alejaba.

- No seas impaciente nena, a su tiempo lo sabrás... –

.

.

.

- Así que tú eres Kimimaru, ¿no? – interrogo un sujeto que se encontraba en las penumbras de la estrecha sala, en la que la única iluminación era una pobre luz de una lámpara, situada en una mesita.

- No, soy Jordán Fox* – contesto el aludido muy seguro - ¿Podría decirme porque me detuvieron en el aeropuerto? Tengo compromisos que cumplir en el extranjero... –

- ¿Cómo cuales? – dijo Keita saliendo del rincón en el que se encontraba – ¿El esconderse de la ley es una de ellas?, Sé que sus documentos dicen que es este tal Jordán, pero al parecer son falsos – le acusa arrojándole los documentos sobre la mesa – No pasaron el control de aduana; Por eso lo arrestamos en primer lugar, hasta que vimos su fotografía, señor Nishikado – concluyo el detective con una sonrisa en sus labios. Por su parte Kimimaru, al verse descubierto, obedeció a su instinto y se le arrojo a su interrogador, sin contar que este pudo esquivarlo y que dentro se encontraban otros dos oficiales, que lo recogieron a duras penas del suelo y lo esposaron a la silla para que no tratara de huir – No lo hagas mas difícil maldito – se sacudió su camisa y se sentó frente al sospechoso – Si nos colaboras, puedes tener mi palabra que saldrás de todo esto por pago de fianza o unos pocos años en la cárcel –

- ¿Y si no coopero con lo que ustedes creen que sé o hice? – trató de zafarse de las esposas, pero nada, estaban bien aseguradas.

- Pues pasarías muchísimos años pudriéndote dentro, al igual que la abogadita a la que ayudabas, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? – se rasco el mentón – ah... sí Karin, ¿no? Creo que la conoces – vio que a la sola mención de la mujer, la venita sobre su frente se sobresalto y este trago fuerte.

- No me queda de otra, ¿verdad? –

- Pues creo que no... –

- Al menos esto servirá para hacerla pagar por todas las que me debe a mí y a mi amigo Sora –

Keita se sorprendió ante esto, creyó que solo sería la confesión de la complicidad del accidente, pero... ¿Había más cosas que ocultaban? Esto se podría muy interesante. Si alguna vez pensó que capturaría a una pececita gorda, nunca creyó que esto se le volviese tan real.

A cada hecho que le era relatado, le era irreal que una persona tan joven, aguardase tanto rencor en su corazón; si ser pobre era un pecado, ella lo volvió un infierno... matar a su primera victima a los 14 por conseguir el dinero necesario para irse de la cuidad y buscar una mejora en su vida, y más sin sentir ningún remordimiento...

Esa mujer era un completo enigma para muchos, pero ahora; con esta confesión, aprendió a conocer el lado oscuro de algunos que escalan en los status sociales sin medir los medios a utilizar.

.

.

.

Las tres muchachas se encontraban sentadas bajo la sombra protectora del gran árbol apostado en el patio principal de la morada de la familia Haruno conversando sobre cosas banales, hasta que Ino luego de darle una extraña mirada nerviosa a cada una decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación por algo un poco mas privado.

- Amigas... tengo algo muy importante que decirles – luego de decir aquello guardo silencio para dar un toque mas misterioso a lo que debía comunicarles y así obtener la completa atención de sus interlocutoras – Mi osito quiere presentarse ante mis padres como mi novio oficial, para luego llevarme con los suyos. – susurro evitando la mirada de su prima y amiga no pudiendo evitar sentir como su voz destilaba una gota de nerviosismo.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – dijeron ambas sin creer lo que les contaban. Esto significaba que...

- Estamos hablando del amigo de Sasuke, de Itachi, ¿verdad? – cuestiono Sakura.

- Si, por que el que conozco, es un irresponsable y coqueto que se comporta como un niño todo el tiempo… sin contar con que es un mujeriego – agregó Hinata.

- Pues para que lo sepan mi osito ya no hace ese tipo de cosas, ayer fuimos al centro comercial y no coqueteo con ninguna mujer… aunque debo admitir que fue un poco extraño no tener que reprenderlo por sus constantes comentarios – comento feliz por haber cumplido su cometido de "Quitarle lo don Juan" a su novio y mas aun por ver que él se estaba tomando tan enserio lo de su relación.

- ¡Uy! Me alegro mucho por ti amiga… – concluyo Hinata – Ahora solo falta que Nauto-kun se decida a pedírmelo y podremos hacer una boda triple… –

- ¡Oh…! Pero que cosas dices Hinata… – comentaron casi a coro sus amigas.

- Claro, miren, Sakura tiene al bombón de Sasuke y tú – refiriéndose a Ino – Muy bien amarrado a Itachi, así que solo falta que mi Naru se deje de jueguitos y que me pida formar algo mas serio… así las tres estaremos felices con nuestros príncipes –

- Hay Hinata yo creo que de nosotras tres tu eres la mas interesada en que tu "Príncipe" se la juegue y te pida matrimonio – se burlo Sakura haciendo las comillas con los dedos ante las palabra de su adorada amiga que sin duda era perfecta para Naruto – además yo creo que con respecto a mí y Sasuke eso seria ir demasiado rápido… – aunque por supuesto no era que la idea le desagradara de solo imaginar a su amado novio pidiéndole ser su esposa la dejaba prácticamente entre las nubes.

- Rápido, que va; Si mal no recuerdo... cumplirás un año con él dentro de un mes; es suficiente tiempo para que digan sí o si no... –

- Creo que las galletas de mi tía afectaron a Hinata… – dijo Ino – Vamos adentro para que ya no se te siga congelando la cabecita, ¿sí? – la tomo por los hombros y se introdujeron a la casa, dejando a Sakura un poco rezagada mientras se sumergía entre recuerdos.

- Es cierto... un año... como se pasa el tiempo, ¿no? –

.

.

.

La ciudad realmente lucia hermosa desde donde se encontraba. Las luces nocturnas le daban un toque mágico al lugar el ver a todas esas personas caminar ignorando por completo el paisaje que solo podía ser admirado como se debía, a la altura en la que se encontraba su departamento le permitía poder distraerse al menos unos minutos de todas las preocupaciones y tristezas que le estaban acompañando últimamente sumergiéndolo en un estado casi catatónico.

Tan sumergido en sus pensamientos estaba que no había podido oír los dos primeros toques de su timbre hasta que lo acompaño el ruido de fuertes golpes contra la puerta, al parecer quien sea su visitante tenia prisa por entrar. Con un suspiro se levanto del suelo en el que se encontraba al lado de la gran ventana de su habitación de la que había estado observando todo y nada a la vez por horas. El día era frio y en el aire rondaba la tristeza como si todos supieran que hoy se cumplía un año de la muerte de su querida madre… a pesar del pasar del tiempo el dolor seguía siendo el mismo la única diferencia era que esta vez no había estado solo su querida y amada Sakura le había ayudado a hacerlo mas llevadero, con su sola presencia que lo llenaba de un extraño pero magnifico calor.

Con pesadez se dirigió a abrir la puerta encontrándose con quien menos lo pensaba.

- ¡Tú…! ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – de todas las personas que podrían haber sido, justo tenía que aparecer ella. Al verla frente suyo no pudo evitar tener impulsos asesinos; quería retorcerle el cuello y verla morir lentamente por haberle quitado a Mikoto, a su amiga, a su confidente por tantos años, a su madre…

- Sasuke... tienes que ayudarme – suplico Karin, con lagrimas en los ojos arrodillándose frente a él, posando ambas manos sobre las rodillas del muchacho – Yo no quise... hacerlo, fue un accidente. –

- Tal vez fue un accidente… pero aun así eso no cambia los hechos, eres una delincuente Karin y debes pagar por ello – se zafo de su agarre alejándose un paso de aquella repulsiva mujer – Ahora lo mejor es que te largues no me obligues a cometer una locura – se volteo dispuesto a cerrar la puerta convenciéndose que era lo mejor alejarse de aquella mujer antes de cometer alguna locura de la que luego se arrepentiría. Pero todo paso muy rápido y la falta de reacción de su cuerpo le impidió evitar o siquiera ver las verdaderas intenciones de la mujer, solo pudo sentir un profundo dolor en su espalda en el aria de los pulmones dejándolo sin aire, podía sentir el filo del cuchillo siendo extraído de su cuerpo para luego arremeter aun mas profundo. El dolor cegaba todos sus sentidos y su cuerpo ya no respondía por lo que fue cayendo poco a poco al suelo junto a la puerta el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones y sentía que en cualquier momento moriría, a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Karin diciéndole cosas que no lograba comprender de pronto en su mente llegaron recuerdos de su amada Sakura y del anillo que se encontraba guardado en su velador, el anillo que nunca le daría, nunca la vería sonreír de nuevo, nunca volvería a escucharla decirle 'te amo', nunca volvería a estar junto a ella… – Te amo… Sakura – fue lo ultimo que pudo pronunciar antes de caer en la completa oscuridad.

.

.

.

Se sentía tan bien estar en ese especie de 'trance', aunque sentía que algo no estaba bien, como si estuviera olvidando a alguien, tenia la sensación de que él no debería estar ahí aunque estar en ese lugar era reconfortante; ya no sentía ese descomunal dolor en su espalda, tampoco sentía ya el filo del cuchillo desgarrar su piel, pero lo mas importante y doloroso ya no tenia ese sentimiento de soledad que le oprimía el corazón cada vez que intentaba recordar los minutos posteriores al ataque sufrido.

- ¿En donde rayos me encuentro? – se pregunto a si mismo viendo a su alrededor, todo en completa calma y silencio indicándole que se encontraba solo en aquel lugar vacio, sin nada a su alrededor.

- Estas en la mitad de dos mundos, de los cuales debes elegir uno – le respondió una voz que se le hizo demasiado familiar.

- ¿Quién...? –

- ¿Quién soy?, Pues la mujer que mas te a amado… ¿Cómo es posible que no reconozcas mi voz Eiji? –

Aquella voz era… claro quien mas lo llamaría por su segundo nombre; era ella, la persona por la que se sentía tan triste momentos antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

- ¿Mamá? – pregunto al aire ya que no podía ver a nadie a su alrededor, su corazón latía tan fuerte y rápido que por un segundo pensó que se saldría de su pecho

- Hasta que me reconoces… ya estaba empezando a pensar que me habías olvidado – murmuro Mikoto apareciendo frente a su hijo, quien solo sonrío para luego arrojarse a sus brazos.

- Te he extrañado tanto mamá… – susurro Sasuke abrazando a su madre lo mas fuerte que fuera posible – pero si estoy aquí eso… quiere decir que ¿Estoy muerto? –

- No mi niño, solo si no luchas, puede que; Sasuke amor haz memoria, debes recordar tu vida – le pidió la mujer separándose del cariñoso abrazo que compartían para poder acariciar tiernamente la mejilla de su hijo.

Frunciendo el ceño intento concentrarse en las vagas imágenes que le venían a la cabeza como flashes de una cámara; recordó que esa noche el se encontraba profundamente triste ya que se celebraba un año de la muerte de su madre, también recordaba que estaba solo en su departamento cuando tocaron a la puerta. Sasuke se encorvo al recodar el profundo dolor que sintió cuando…

- Karin me ataco por la espalda –

- Si, y ahora te encuentras en coma en el hospital; ya que la daga te perforo el pulmón derecho y te tuvieron que operar de emergencia para que tu otro pulmón no colapsara por la sangre. –

- ¿Cuánto llevo así? –

- Dos semanas – contesto secamente Mikoto – Sasuke, tienes que regresar, Sakura no se ha separado de ti desde que entraste al hospital, fue por ella que el portero te encontró en el suelo –

- ¿Pero como lo hago? –

- Tienes que aceptar el dolor que sentirás, el que has estado tratando de evadir estos días; haz esto por ella, sé que se aman y no debes dejarla sola, después de todo por lo que han pasado –

- Si tienes razón, Mikoto como me hubiese gustado que la conocieras… ella es única –

- Lo se mi niño, ella es un ángel que entro en tu vida para poder protegerte ahora que yo no estoy físicamente contigo – lo abrazo fuerte sabiendo que esta era la despedida – cuídate mucho Sasuke y no estés triste por mi yo desde aquí te estaré cuidado a ti y a Fugaku siempre –

.

.

.

No supo como, pero cada vez que tomaba valor para regresar a donde pertenecía, la voz de su princesa se hacía mas audible, sintió la primera punzada de dolor, pero eso no lo retracto de su decisión... quería vivir... para ella y por su futuro juntos.

- Vuelve Sasuke, no me dejes sola – sollozaba Sakura a su lado. Unas marcadas ojeras denotaban las horas que había pasado en vela estando al pendiente de cualquier evolución en su estado y a pesar de que los médicos no les daban muchas esperanzas ella sabia que el no se rendiría, en el fondo de su corazón Sakura sabia que volvería a ver aquellos ojos azabaches mirándola con amor y ternura. Deseaba con todo su ser verlo sonriendo, coqueto, enojado e incluso furioso… pero con vida – Tenemos tanto por que seguir… no me puedes dejar sola en este mundo, vamos amor… despierta, se que puedes oírme – susurro ya sin poder contener las lagrimas que brotaban abundantemente por su rostro, con una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla de su prometido, quería poder transmitirle todo su amor en una sola caricia. Se sentía tan triste los médicos no le habían dado muchas esperanzas ya que había perdido mucha sangre y el pulmón en buen estado había sufrido por la hemorragia – Eres un luchador… te amo – susurro inclinándose un poco para poder depositar un leve beso en la frente de su amado. Cuando volvía a tomar asiento en la silla que había dispuesto para poder estar lo mas cerca posible del cuerpo de su Sasuke sintió un leve apretón en la mano que sostenía la de su razón de vivir.

- Te amo... – lo escucho decir con voz ronca producto de la traqueotomía. Sasuke tenía levemente abiertos los ojos y la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cubiertos por la mascarilla.

- Estas despierto, lo sabia, no podías dejarme sola – dijo exaltada mientras que con ambas manos le daba lentas caricias en la frente peinando su cabello hacia atrás, se sentía aliviada lo peor había pasado… su Sasuke había despertado por fin – Iré a llamar al medico, ya regreso –

_**1 mes y medio mas tarde...**_

- Creí que te quedaría la voz ronca como al inicio, pero veo que regreso a la normalidad, casi ni se nota la incisión... – comentó Itachi que lo visitaba en su apartamento.

- Pues pensaste mal, por eso fui a terapias, tonto – dándole un coscorrón – no me iba a quedar con la voz de comentarista –

- Buen susto el que nos diste amigo; Hasta Fugaku creía que de esta no te salvabas, solo Sakura nunca perdió la esperanza y por cierto hablando de ella ¿Cuándo se lo propondrás? –

- Mañana mismo, ya reserve un lugar para pedírselo. Estuve a punto de dejarla sola, ¿verdad? –

- Si, pero como ves... saliste bien librado de esta, no como otros... – era verdad, aunque en un principio las cosas estuvieron complicadas todo había mejorada y su estado de salud ya no era de cuidado algo totalmente diferente en el caso de Karin que según lo que le habían contado luego de dejarlo moribundo en la entrada de su departamento había huido y comenzado a vagar por las calles de Tokio siendo encontrada y perseguida por la policía quienes la siguieron hasta el interior de un edificio en construcción en donde en un descuido resbalo y callo desde una gran altura falleciendo instantáneamente – Pero dejemos las cosas malas en el olvido, tenemos que ver que te pondrás para tu gran noche –

_**A la noche siguiente...**_

- ¿Adónde dijo que te llevaría? – dijo su mama.

- A ver una película y luego a cenar –

- Pero en su estado, no puede conducir... –

- Nos llevara el chofer de Fugaku, tranquila mamá no dejare que nada malo le suceda. –

- Muy bien, entonces ya estoy mas relajada, ese muchacho ha corrido con suerte. –

- Hermanita – grito Naruto desde el primer piso – Sasuke te esta esperando –

- ¡Por Dios! – Exclamo mi madre – Sakura date prisa no lo hagas esperar... - realmente el que estaba en la puerta era el chofer, el cual la conduciría al auto, en donde la esperaba.

- Estas hermosa – dijo al verla en ese vestido strapless color negro con una fina línea roja en su cintura, este le llegaba un poco por sobre las rodillas dándole la impresión de que las piernas de Sakura median kilómetros, era entallado en la parte superior demostrando las buenas curvas con las que contaba su prometido.

- Tú ya recuperaste el color... – este la miro extrañado -... estas muy guapo –

Lo del cine fue reemplazado por la ida al departamento del joven. Esto extrañó a Sakura pero mejor se decidió a no preguntar el por que del cambio de planes. Quizás no se siente bien para andar en la calle.

- Princesa... te tengo una sorpresa preparada, así que quiero que cierres los ojos –

- Como la primera vez... – recordando su primera salida.

- Como la primera vez... – corroboro este al vendarla. La hizo pasar a su departamento con cuidado y la sentó en uno de los sillones – espera un momentito, ¿sí? – sintió una eternidad desde la ultima vez que le dijo algo.

- Oye... ¿qué tanto haces? Me estas asustando –

- Bien, bien; ya esta, solo necesitaba unos toques – le desamarro el pañuelo - ¿Te gusta? – la chica abrió lentamente los ojos y quedo anonadada: la casa estaba completamente iluminada solo de velas blancas, dándole un toque extremadamente romántico, sin olvidar que el ventanal estaba al completo descubierto y mostraba la vista nocturna de Tokio.

- Es precioso... ¿A qué se debe esto? –

- Pues primero al aniversario que no pudimos celebrar y segundo porque tengo la dicha de tener a una mujer maravillosa a mi lado – la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso despacio, saboreo sus labios y luego jugando con sus lenguas.

Luego de dejarla contemplar el decorado del departamento y de detenerse una que otra vez para poder abrazarse o besarse cenaron entre risas y anécdotas sobre sus vivencias juntos durante este año que compartieron como pareja, siendo la mas nombrada la de su relación cibernética. Sasuke estaba muy nervioso por lo que pensaba proponerle porque aunque estaba seguro del amor que le profesaba Sakura eso no quería decir que ella le aceptara de buenas a primera. Luego de terminar su cena el joven la dirigió directamente a la chimenea pidiéndole que se sentara sobre unos cojines dispuestos en el suelo para poder estar más cómodos entregándole una copa de vino mientras el bebía de un trago el contenido de su copa en un burdo intento de aplacar el nerviosismo que sentía en ese momento.

- Sakura... hemos vivido tantas cosas, conocemos nuestras virtudes y defectos y pues en todo este tiempo esta idea loca me ha carcomido el alma, como no tienes idea, así que... – parándola frente a él y arrodillándose luego - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo para hacerme el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra? – dijo mostrándole al mismo tiempo una hermosa sortija dentro de una cajita de cristal.

Sakura no podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿Sasuke le estaba pidiendo que se casara con él? Lo miro con lagrimas en sus ojos teniendo muy clara la respuesta.

**Yo que sé donde esta el amor**

**En algún asteroide, en un elevador**

**En un rincón, en Internet**

**En el monte Himalaya o en algún café**

- Si, si quiero – exclamo olvidándose por completo que debía ser cuidadosa con Sasuke al abrazarlo lo mas fuerte posible.

**En el norte o en el sur**

**Llegará por mí**

**Puede ser...**

- Entonces, déjame ponerte eso – le coloco el anillo después de quitarle el anterior, ahora solo le faltaba el de bodas y todo quedaría como siempre soñó... tener una familia al lado de la mujer que amaría por la eternidad.

**Yo que se donde esta el amor**

**En alguna caja fuerte, en el congelador**

**Tumbado en un sillón,**

**Tal vez en un poema o en una canción**

- Me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo... –

- No crees que nos hace falta algo; Anda ven aquí... – la giro, aun le dolía la operación y lo que más quería esa noche era disfrutar de su dicha con ella.

**En la sombra o en la luz**

**Llegará por ti**

**Puede ser**

**¿Cómo adivinar donde esté?**

- Sasuke... –

- Mmmm... –

- Te amo. –

- Yo también –

**Yo que sé donde esta el amor**

**Puede ser solamente en la imaginación (solamente)**

**¿Existirá?**

**Ya no sé si alguna de estas tardes lo descubriré**

**En la sombra o en la luz**

**Tal vez lo encontraré**

**Puede ser**

- ¿Cuánto? –

- Mas que a mi vida... –

- Sasuke... –

- ¿Sí? –

**¿Será para ti?**

**Puede ser**

**¿A que hora llegará?**

**Yo que sé (y como adivinar si el amor llegará por mí)**

- ¿Cuándo chatearemos? Lion me tiene muy abandonada... –

- Cuando quieras, no quiero que Cereciito crea que la he abandonado –

- Pues creo que ya lo piensa, además cree que es por otra amiga su abandono –

- Entonces por que no la convencemos de su error, verdad Cereciito –

- Me parece perfecto... Lion –

**Fin...**

_Hola!_

_Pues llegamos al final de esta historia :D_

_Muchas Gracias a todas ustedes por acompañarme alo largo de esta historia se los agradesco me retiro porque ando algo atareada adios _


End file.
